The Wolf Demon Luna Shadow
by d40gaines
Summary: Terry has been told that the legend 'Okami no akuma no Runashadou' or The wolf Demon Luna Shadow is a Legend...But what happens when a legend became a reality Story will have violence, lemons, the Japanese language, and also a harem :)
1. A legend is a Reality & Twin sisters

The wolf demon Luna Shadow

Chapter 1~ a legend is a Reality &amp; Twin sisters

July 23, 2018

8:16pm

Boise National Forest Ranger Station

Boise, Idaho

A traumatized 14 year old boy with short dirty blonde hair, and green eyes was sitting across the hall in a chair staring at the floor his head in his hands as he thought of the events that took place just 2 hours earlier from now…

Flashback…2 hours later…Boise forest

_Terry Atkins finished setting up camp for the night after doing some exploring through the forest, his mother though being worried for her son because of the stories behind the forest that made her skin crawls as she shuddered at the thought. Back to Terry Akins, the full moon shined its silver glow as Terry sat by the fire warming him up as a light cool breeze swept across the small camp. As Terry sat by the fire he remembered a legend that his friend told him, something that made Terry Akins Curious as well as scared. _

'_There once was a wolf…the most feared wolf in all of the forest…Okami no akuma no Runashadou_…_she has a twin sister that's all people know but the rest of her past is unknown to anyone and if you so much as see her…run'_

_Terry pondered on the short story his friend told him, he was curious to know more about Luna Shadow. Terry then sighed as he threw some dirt on the fire after that crawled into his tent lying down on his air bed closing his eyes._

'_I can't sleep' he groaned_

_Terry got up grabbing his jacket, his mind was screaming at him that something or someone was watching the 14 year old. As Terry looked around he shrugged off the feeling that stayed on him, he decided to go explore the forest more not really knowing where a lake or fresh water stream was located he walked down a trail not knowing something was in the thick of the bushes watching him. Terry was walking with a stick in hand since he's been hearing low growls from all around him, when he arrived at the stream he cupped his hands together dipped them in the water and drinking the cool refreshing liquid. As terry went for another a growl was heard but this was…closer, Terry tried to move but got pushed down into the dirt then flipped on his back. Standing over him with a huge paw on his chest was none than Runashadou (Luna Shoadow), the claws were black and menacingly sharp just inches away from his throat, dark lavender purple eyes that burned into green ones, fur that was black as the claws she has._

'_Oh my god…Okami no akuma no runashadou is REAL' he thought _

_A deep growl was heard bringing terry out of his thoughts as he struggled to get out of the demon wolf grasp, but the most shocking thing of all was when she spoke._

'_Anata ga watashi no mori no shonen ni nani o shite iru (What are you doing in my forest…)' she demanded_

'_Watashi wa…watashi wa kyanputa (I…I was camping)' Terry said nervously_

_Luna shadow moved her paw off the scared 14 year old, Terry stared at the wolf fear evident in his eyes. Terry was dumbstruck…this wolf was massive, standing at 8"2 compared to Terry who was 5"7. Terry stared at the massive wolf looking her in the eye as Runashadou did the same, and then she thought about something._

'_Saru (Leave)' she said_

_Wasting no time Terry ran and ran all the way back to his camp, when he got there Terry quickly packed up his stuff and made his way out the forest…going towards the Ranger station where his friend Humphrey resided. _

_End of Flashback…_

Terry was now in the office talking to Humphrey's father Harold, Terry explained to them that a wolf was trying to kill him when he went to the stream to get some water.

"So how did you manage to escape" Harold asked

Terry then explained that Luna Shadow pinned him down, that's when Harold laughed at the boy.

"It's true" Terry said

"The wolf demon Luna shadow is a legend" Harold said

Terry looked at his best friend Humphrey who was looking at Terry, Harold just sat in his chair with a blank expression on his face.

'_A legend is a reality' Terry thought _

Terry Atkins stood up shaking Harold and Humphrey's hands then walked to the door walking out the office. There outside the office Terry walked down the stairs of the station going back into the forest, changing his course going down a trail towards his home. It was 9:00pm by the time Terry got home only to see his mother standing outside on the porch with a worried but also demanding expression on her face…her name Melody Atkins

"Anata wa chikoku…setsumei! (You're late…explain!)" She demanded

"I was at the ranger station with Humphrey and his father, I went there after a wolf scared me…I was camping out at the time" Terry explained

"Watashi wa anata nit suite byoki no shinpai shite ita (I was worried sick about you)" Melody said

"I'm sorry mother" Terry said sadly

"Sore wa anata ga kanryo shitara, ima, yushoku o junbi suru hitsuyo ga ari, saidai iku…daijobu musuko no (It's okay son…now go wash up, dinner should be ready when you're done)" Melody said

Terry and walked past Melody as he went upstairs to his room unpacking his camping gear, he got out of his outdoor gear walking into his bathroom and took a shower. 30 minutes soon passed, Terry was out the shower and into some comfortable clothes walking downstairs into the dining room where his mom was waiting. Outside the home of Terry Atkins in the light of the full moon sat Runashadou (Luna Shadow), she followed Terry back here watching him as well as listening to the conversation he had with his mother. Runashadou sat there looking at Terry through the curtains of the bay window; she wondered if he was the one she looking for over 15,000 years pasted. As Runashadou listened on the conversation she heard Terry explain to his mother that the wolf that pinned was none other than her, Melody told him the wolf demon Luna Shadow was a legend…a myth. Terry sat on his bed trying to wrap his head around some of the thoughts that went through his mind, the one thought that stuck was the fact that he seen Luna Shadow. He sighed then grabbed his phone checking the time; it was 10:10pm. Terry put his phone on his nightstand then got in bed since tomorrow was the first day of high school…his freshman year, letting out a yawn Terry laid down closing his eyes falling asleep.

July 24, 2018

6:45am

Terry's house

Boise Idaho

"Terry…wake up and get ready for school" Melody said

Terry smiled as he got out of bed with a start, he smelled breakfast cooking downstairs. Terry picked out an outfit which consisted of a white DC shirt, grey skinny jeans, and white DC shoes, smiling at his choice Terry proceeded to change into his outfit. After Terry was dressed he checked his backpack to see if she had all the necessary supplies for school, with that done Terry went downstairs where his mother was located, Melody was sitting at a table reading an article off her phone. Melody smiled as her son walked towards her hugging her as she did the same, it was 7:10am by then.

"Dakara, koko de anata no saisho no toshi no junbi ga dekite (So you ready for your first year in high school)" Melody asked

Terry nodded and smiled widely at Melody who giggled at Terry's excitement, after that the two sat down and started eating. By 7:30am Melody had to go to work but before she looked at him…

"Terry…anata wa doa o rokku…ryoho no rokku o kakuninshitekudasai (Terry…make sure you lock the door…both locks)" Melody said

Melody was soon out the door, Terry got up getting his backpack and jacket putting his jacket on walking towards the door. After doing another check Terry grabbed his backpack walking out the door doing as his mother told him locking both locks, Terry put his key around his neck then proceeded to walk to the bus stop arriving just the bus pulled up. Terry being the last in the line to get on, as he got on he looked around for some seats only to find there was one seat available which was the seat behind the bus driver. In that seat sat a girl about his age, she had black hair with lavender tips, lavender eyes, she was wearing a black tank top, white skinny jeans, black Nike, the most noticeable thing was the girl had two black wolf ears and a black fluffy wolf tail, she was reading something off her phone.

"Anata wa watashitoisshoni suwaru koto ga dekimasu (You can sit with me)" she said without looking up from her phone

Terry sat down by the girl; the bus soon left the stop and proceeded to the school.

That same day

8:02am

Boise High School

Boise, Idaho

All the students 9-12 grades was in the lobby of the school in line getting their schedules, chatting up with friends, on the phone, or helping teachers and faculty with the students that had their schedules. Terry and the new girl stood next to each other, as they waited Terry decided to chat with the girl.

"Nani ga…anata no namaeda jirai teriatokinsu (What's your name…mines Terry Atkins)" Terry said

"Soreha…anata no namae teri o shitte ureshidesu jirai runasamazu (It's nice to know your name Terry…mines Luna Summers)" Luna said

"Sore wa utsukushi namaeda (That's a beautiful name)" Terry said

Luna shadow blushed giggling her tail wagging a little behind her; she looked up and saw that another girl was talking with Terry.

"And this is Luna Summers…" Terry said

Luna smiled at the girl making the girl smiles.

"My name is Cassie Garcia" the girl known as Cassie said

"Nice name" Luna said

"Thank you" Cassie said

Terry, Luna, and Cassie stood there talking until all of them got their schedules, Cassie left after Humphrey came to get her. As students got their schedules some talked to friends about classes or they left to class to get started with the new school year, soon after come to find out Luna and Terry had the same classes together. The two was in English class all the seats were taken expect one which was in the back left corner, Terry sat down then Luna sat in his lap causing him to turn beet red and Luna to giggle out at his embarrassment. Girls in the class looked on in jealousy as they saw Terry with the new girl…

"Who does she think she is" one whispered

"Terry is MY man" another said glaring at the two with anger

Soon after the class started the teacher walked in setting books and other things on the desk before turning to the class….his name Danny Frazier

"Good morning class" he said

"Morning Mr. Frazier" they said

That same day, outside at the buses

July 24, 2018

4:00pm

Boise High School

Boise, Idaho

"Anata wa don'na kyodai ga arimasu ka (Do you have any siblings)" Terry asked

"Watashi wa anata ga subete no kyodai o motteinai…futago no imoto o motte iru (I have a twin sister…do you have any siblings)" Luna asked

"Watashi wa hitorikkoda (I'm an only child)" Terry said

"LUNA" one girl screamed

Terry and Luna looked to see another girl, this girl had white hair with blue tips, blue eyes, she was wearing a white tank top with black skinny jeans, and white Nike, like Luna she had wolf ears and a fluffy wolf tail expect they're white.

"Anata wa shisu no tame ni watashi ga mitekita (I've been looking for you sis)" she said

"Watashi wa chudan shite moshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa anata no namae o shitte iru kanosei ga ari (I'm sorry for interrupting but may I know your name)" Terry said blushing lightly

"Sutasamazu (Star Summers)" she said

"Utsukushi namae (Beautiful name)" Terry said

Star blushed her tail wagging a little behind her, Luna giggled at that then grabbed Terry's left hand while Star grabbed his right hand and walked with a beet red Terry Atkins towards the bus. As the three got on they immediately took a seat in the front behind the driver, Terry got to know the twins more finding out that they live with grandparents in another county.

"Watashitachi wa anata no basho ni iku koto ga dekimasu (Can we go to your place)" Luna and Star asked

Terry pulled out his phone and dialed his mom's cell phone number hearing it ring a couple times before hearing her voice on the other end.

"Hello Terry" Melody said

"Hi mom" Terry said happily

"What do you need" Melody asked

"May I have friends over" Terry asked

"Yes you can…but it can't be more than 3" Melody said

"Okay…thank mom…love you" Terry said

"Love you too son" Melody said

Terry soon hung up the phone looking the twins; he smiled nodding his head yes making Luna and Star squeal with joy before hugging Terry, their breast against his face making him blush. It was 4:30pm by the time Terry got home; he grabbed his key unlocking the door walking in with the twins following.

"So nani o Teri o yatte mitai n (So what do you want to Terry)" Luna asked

"Anata no on'nanoko ga terebi o mitai (You girls want to watch TV)" Terry asked

The twins nodded setting their bags down by the couch sitting down, Terry sat down in the middle of the twins. Grabbing the remote Terry turned on the TV watch was on his favorite show, Top 20 funniest.

"Watashi wa kono bangumi ga daisuki (I love this show)" Terry said

"Sore wa hontoni omoshiroidesu (It's really funny)" Luna said giggling

"Watashi wa tozen shitte iru (I know right)" Star said

Luna and Star cuddled up to Terry causing Terry to yet again turn beet red making the twins giggle. Melody soon walked in the door, and saw Terry on the couch with Luna and Star sitting on either side of him. Melody smiled then walked upstairs leaving the three downstairs to watch TV. By 9:00pm Luna and Star had to say goodbye to Terry and left. Terry sat there on the couch with a smile.

'_I think I'm in love' Terry thought happily_

* * *

**Here's the first chapter of The wolf demon Luna Shadow... **

**The language in the story is Japanese**

**Enjoy the chapter as well as the new story**

**R &amp; R**


	2. Tragedy, Moving in, & Strange feeling

Chapter 2: Tragedy, Moving, &amp; Strange feeling

The next morning

Saturday July 25, 2018

9:35am

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

Terry was in the living room watching TV while texting his friend Humphrey, Melody got called into work today and had to leave earlier but not before telling Terry what he needed to do…

Flashback…1 hour earlier…

Melody just got off the phone with her boss, she sighed then towards Terry's door opening it. She smiled at his sleeping form then walked towards the bed and lightly shook him; Terry stirred and soon woke up looking at his mother who was standing by his nightstand smiling at him.

"Ohayo mama (Good morning mom)" Terry said in a tired voice

"Asa no musuko (Morning son)" Melody said

"Anata wa nani ga hitsuyodesu ka (What do you need)" Terry asked

"Sate, watashi wa anata o oshiete chodo yakumashita (Well I was just about to tell you)" Melody said

"Okay" Terry said

"I need you to clean up your room and vacuum the upstairs, also the living room, and sweep the front porch" Melody said

"Okay mom" Terry said

"I have to go to work and I should be off by 4:00" Melody said

Terry nodded as his mom kissed him on the forehead before walking out the room leaving his door open…

Flashback end…

Terry was now sitting on the couch a bowl of cereal in his lap; he was watching Tom and Jerry.

That same day

Saturday July 25, 2018

10:45am

Luna and Star's house

Elmore, Idaho

Luna and Star just returned home from an early morning run not knowing that something is about to hit the twins and hit them hard, the two walked in the house noticing that it had a stiff feeling to it their grandparents weren't sitting in the living room or in the dining room.

"Grandma, Grandpa were home" Luna announced

Nothing, not even an acknowledgement…

"Maybe they're sleeping sis" Star said

"They wouldn't be sleep in…something isn't right" Luna said

Luna and Star walked into the dining room and saw that it was untouched, no dishes have been washed, the coffee machine wasn't brewing, breakfast has not been made or served, and the newspaper was still on the table in the bag untouched…

Something is defiantly wrong.

"I got an unknown scent and I hear something upstairs" Star said

The twins ran upstairs their ears up listening, that's when they heard labored breathing also an unknown voice. Luna kicked down the door and gasped at the sight, there laying in the floor were their grandparents. Their grandpa…Terrence Parks, was holding a wound in his leg a gun pointed to his head but their grandma…Anna Parks, wasn't so lucky. She had a fatal gunshot wound to the head, she must've been dead before she hit the floor.

"Time to die old man" The man said laughing evilly

Terrence got up and quickly tackled the man the gun being knocked away, sliding right in front of a still shocked Luna and Star. Luna picked up the gun aiming carefully at the intruder and murderer, she shot the man in the back causing him to scream out in pain falling off Terrence screaming rolling around on the blood stained floor. Terrence stood up leaning against the wall motioning for Luna to give him the gun, he laid it by the now dead intruder.

"Star call an ambulance" Luna said quickly

Snapping out of her shock Star pulled out her phone and immediately dialed 911, Star with a shaky breath and tears streaming down her face explained the situation to the responder. When the responder told her 10 minutes Star went ballistic…

"WE DON'T HAVE 10 MINUTES YOU DUMB BITCH WE NEED HELP NOW" Star screamed

"Luna…Star…" Terrence panted

The two looked at the wall it was stained with blood, Terrence was slumped against the wall looking at the twins.

"Don't be sad…me and your grandma…will…watch…you…" Terrence said before letting a final breath

Silence. That's all that was. Silence.

"Oh no…NO NO NO…GRANDPA GRANDPA…no you can't go you just can't…" Luna said hugging the body

Star a hand on her sisters shoulder tears streaming down her face, the sirens were getting closer. Luna got up hugging Star who hugged back both of them crying, the paramedics soon walked in and looked at the sight before reaching out putting a hand on Star's shoulder. Star looked up at the three men standing there, the other two had their heads down. Luna and Star ears down tails down walked out the out the door where a cop was talking to a neighbor and a detective was walking towards them, when she got to the twins she looked at the two with a look sympathy putting a hand her heart bowing her head saying a short silent prayer. She looked up at the twins.

"I'm detective Sherry Kane…can one of you or both of you explain what happened" Sherry said

Luna explaining her part told the female detective everything she saw and did…even with the gun. Star soon told her part even describing the intruder also when she blew up on the responder when she called emergency services, Sherry Kane nodded writing some stuff down then look at the girls with a reassuring smile.

"Do you two have a friend or other family members anywhere in Idaho" She asked

"We have a friend that lives in Boise County" Luna said

Star told Sherry the address to Terry's house.

"Okay…I need you two to go pack up some clothes and important items" Sherry said

Luna and Star walked back inside the house going to their rooms going in getting their XL suitcases and started to pack, clothes, shoes, and other items like photos etc…

"I miss them" Luna said sadly

"I do too…there in a better place now" Star said looking up at the ceiling

The twins soon had half their room in their suitcases since they shared a bed while clothes and shoes fitted. Luna was the first out the door to their old bed room, Star was the last to go but before she did she bowed her head saying a silent prayer then walked out the room where her sister and detective Kane were waiting.

That same day

Saturday July 25, 2018

Terry's house

1:37pm

Boise, Idaho

Terry was in his mom's private gym on the treadmill, he had music playing as jogged. While exercising a black crown Vic pulled into the driveway, getting out were detective Sherry Kane and the twins. Terry soon stopped exercising when he heard the door bell, turning off his music, wiping his face and chest of sweat he walked out the private gym towards the front door looking through the peep hole seeing the black crown Vic and the twins who were standing on the porch. He opened the door, and saw a lady she had an FBI badge on.

"Sorry to disturb you young man…I'm detective Sherry Kane, Luna and Star here have told me that you were the closest friend…" Sherry explained

Luna and Star hugged Terry tears streaming down their faces.

"Do I need to call my mom and have her talk to you detective" Terry asked

"No…I already done that" Sherry said

Terry nodded.

"Nani ga okotta (What happened)" Terry asked Luna and Star as they pulled away

"Watashitachi no…sofubo ga…satsugai sa retashi(Our…grandparents were…were murdered)" Star sniffed

Luna looked at Terry ears down tail down as well as Star, the detective was silent.

"I have to get back to the scene…again I'm sorry for your loss" Sherry said

Terry grabbed Luna and star's suitcases but they both stopped him.

"Watashitachi wa sore o eta…chodo anata no heya ni watashitachi o sasu (We got it…just point us to your room)" Luna said

Terry nodded then walked in the house with Luna and Star following him in the house as he closed and locked the door, the three were going upstairs to Terry's room. As they got to the door Terry opened it moving aside so the girls could walk in with their suitcases, when Terry walked in he thought about something…

'I can't believe their grandparents were murdered'

Terry looked up and saw that Luna along with Star was unpacking their bags walking towards Terry's closet hanging their clothes up, next was their shoes, and lastly their suitcases themselves. That had their bras, panties, and other women stuff.

"I can't believe that our grandparents were murdered…" Luna said softly

Terry bowed his head for a few second then looked up at Luna and Star…

"Y'all hungry" Terry asked

The twins nodded, Terry smiled making them smile. Back at the crime scene in Elmore, detective Kane along with forensic specialists was looking at the three bodies another detective was taking photos of the wounds and blood on the wall as well as the murder weapon…a 38 revolver.

"Well…let's get these bodies out of here as well as calling the land lord to inform him of the murder that's taken place here" Sherry said

The specialists and other detective nodded, gathering up their equipment while the paramedics came back in to put the bodies in a body bag.

3 hours later…

Saturday July 25, 2018

Terry's house

4:42pm

Boise, Idaho

Melody was in the living room along with Terry and the twins sitting there with a cup of tea while Luna and Star sat with Terry on either side of Terry on the couch watching TV. Melody was shocked when the detective called telling her about Luna and Star's grandparents, Terry looked up at is mother then at the twins.

"Mom…I'm about to go take a nap" Terry said

"Okay son" Melody said smiling

Terry got up along with the twins going upstairs to their shared room, as they walked upstairs Terry was in deep thought.

'I only met them yesterday…I'm in love with both of them but I don't know if they'll feel the same' Terry thought

What Terry didn't know was that Luna and Star was thinking the same thing about Terry…

It's strange feeling between the three.

"Hey Terry…can we take a nap with you" Luna asked

Terry's face turned beet red looking at the two beautiful girls, after a short uncomfortable silence Star broke it.

"Watashi wa anata ga Teri o fukaide wa arimasen negate imasu (I hope you aren't uncomfortable Terry)" Star said

"No…I mean yes…no…uuuggghhh" Terry groaned

"Teri wa ochitsuite (Terry calm down)" Luna said

Terry sighed then looked at them, Luna and Star smiled making Terry smile.

"Watashi wa chodo mae ni watashi no tonari no on'nanoko no suimin o motte inakatta (I just never had a girl sleep next sleep next to me before)" Terry said

The three soon walked into their room Terry getting in bed Luna on the left and Star on the right, Terry blushed beet red when he felt their breasts on him.

"Teri moshiwakearimasen a (Oh sorry Terry)" Luna said

Luna and Star moved over a little Terry rolled over on his side and fell asleep instantly while Luna and Star were still awake.

"Suta wa anata ga kanji o motte iru…Faji-kan (Star do you have a feeling…a fuzzy feeling)" Luna asked in a whisper

"Shisu watashi wa mae ni kono kankaku o keiken shita koto ga nai (Sis I've never experienced this feeling before)" Star whispered

The twins soon came to a conclusion looking at the sleeping form of Terry smiling widely.

"Were in love with Terry Atkins" they whispered as their tails wagged a bit

The two soon yawned and moved closer to Terry sandwiching him, falling asleep with their secret crush. Peeking through the cracked door was Melody who had a wide smile on her face at the sight of her son and the twins.

'He's going to be blushing so hard when he wakes up' Melody thought

Melody giggled softly then walked away from the door going downstairs and out front door, she was wearing gardening gloves, a hat, and had pants with dirt stains on them…she was about to resume tending to her rose garden.

3 hours later…

Saturday July 28, 2018

7:45pm

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

Waking up with a start from a very refreshing nap Terry Atkins was about to get up only to let out a yelp and jump out the bed falling to the floor with an audible thud, Terry got up now holding his head as it throbbed with little pain. Looking at the twins he saw that they were up looking at the 14 year old with concern as well as amusement in their eyes, Luna and Star got out of bed walking towards Terry hugging him.

"Anata wa daijobu (You okay)" Luna asked

"Watashi no atama o utsu igai ni watashi wa daijobuda (Other than hitting my head I'm okay)" Terry said as the twins pulled away

"Anata wa shurui no Teri watashitachi o megasameta (You kind of woke us up Terry)" Star said

"Watashi wa anata o megasameta baai, watashi wa, watashi wa sudeni itta yo ni, watashi wa tsugi no on'nanoko ni nete inai futago to hitori de hoyo o kika sete kesshite…gomen'nasai (I'm sorry if I woke you…like I said already I never slept next to a girl let alone cuddle with twins)" Terry said with his head down

Luna and Star hugged Terry who hugged back all three of them blushing, the three soon pulled away.

"TERRY, STAR, LUNA…DINNERS READY" Melody called

Looking at one another the three went downstairs and ran past Melody sitting down at the table waiting for Melody to serve them.

"Hope you kids like chicken and dumplings" Melody said as she brought three plates to the table

Terry, Luna, and Star soon started eating; Luna and Star were really enjoying the taste and all the flavors the meal offered as well as Terry. Melody had to stop herself from laughing at the three as they wolf down their dinner, when the three teens got done Terry and the twins got up putting their plates in the sink melody was soon done doing the same.

"Terry why don't you show the girls where the upstairs bathroom is located" Melody said

Terry nodded and led the twins to the bathroom that was across the hall from the upstairs closet, Luna and Star thanked Terry walking in the bathroom while Terry went to his own bathroom. Soon all the residents were cleaning themselves up so they can be ready for bed afterwards. Luna and Star was the first out the bathroom, they forgot to grab dry towels. The two walked into their shared room walking towards the closet going in, the two dried themselves off before putting on panties, a bra after that a night gown over it that stopped at their ankles. Terry was the next one out the bathroom; he dried himself off putting on some boxers, pajamas, and a t-shirt walking out the steamy room. Walking towards his bed where Luna and Star were already under the covers, he looked at the two before he got in bed on the left side of the two. Letting out a cute little yawn Luna and Star laid their heads down as well as Terry and all of them fell asleep. Melody smiled closing the door with a light click going to her own room getting in bed falling asleep.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter to The Wolf Demon Luna Shadow**

**I'll have the next chapter to A Story up when I can**

**Also I would like to give shout outs to...**

**SaibotVapor**

**Ghost1998**

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**R &amp; R**


	3. Feelings revealed Runashadou&Surtaraito

Chapter: Feelings revealed, Runashadou &amp; Surtaraito

2 months later…

Friday September 3, 2018

7:17pm

Boise National Forest

Boise, Idaho

It's been 2 months since Terry found out Runashadou was real, 2 months since he met Luna and Star under some bad circumstances…I tragedy if most would say. Terry was now back in that forest 2 months later but this time he wasn't alone, with him was Luna and Star. The three young teens were staring up at the stars of the ever so young and beautiful night, as Terry laid there he thought about all the things he did since he met the twins.

'_Do Luna and Star feel the same as I do' Terry thought_

Pondering on his thoughts Terry started to doubt that Luna and Star had the same feelings as he does, on his left was Luna. Luna was in deep thought but one thought stayed front and center…

'_Does Terry have the same feeling as me' Luna thought_

Luna's ears went down as she laid there, making up her mind she came to a decision…

'_I'm going to confess my feeling to Terry' she thought_

As the three laid there Star was in deep thought occasionally looking at Terry who was staring at the star filled sky, Star just as well as Luna and Terry was having doubtful thoughts…

'_I hope Terry feels the way I do' Star thought_

As the three were in their thoughts the full moon was slowly showing itself, letting out a sigh Terry stood up snapping the twins out of their own thoughts as they looked up at the 14 year old.

"Machigatta teri wa nandesuka (What's wrong Terry)" Luna asked

"Anata ga kincho mieta (You seemed tensed)" Star said

"I…I-I'm just…I'm just…uuuugggghhhh" Terry said shaking his head

"Teri wa ochitsuite (Terry calm down…)" Star said putting a hand on his shoulder

Terry looked up at Star gazing into Star's blue eyes as well as Luna's lavender eyes, the twins stared back into Terry's green eyes.

"Um Terry" Luna said softly

"Runa wa nandesuka (What is it Luna)" Terry asked

He took a step towards the two.

"Anata ga kimochi o motte ita (Have you had a feeling)" Star asked

Luna and Star took a step forward.

"Hon waka-kan (A warm fuzzy feeling)" Luna said

The three were just inches away.

"Watashi wa sono kimochi o motte ita (I have had that feeling)" Terry said

Luna and Star looked at Terry, as the three stared at one another thoughts crossed their minds.

'_Will he be disgusted' Star thought _

'_Will they love me like I love them' Terry thought_

Luna and Star looked at Terry making a neutral decision the twins grabbed Terry's hands in their own hands.

"Terry…" they said

The two starting with Luna moved closer to Terry and lightly kissed him on the lips putting all her love and passion into the short and oh so sweet kiss, without realizing what was going on Terry snapped out of thoughts noticing that Luna was kissing him…

'_They do love me' Terry thought_

Terry kissed back; the two closed their eyes savoring the moment as they kissed. As soon as that started the two lovers pulled away, Star looked at Terry putting a hand on his cheek turning his face to her kissing him…

'_Oh my god, they do love me!' Terry thought happily_

Putting all the love and passion she could muster Star put her arms around Terry's neck as the two shared a loving, passionate kiss, as quick as it started the two soon pulled away. Terry stared at the two before he could say anything Luna and Star hugged him, he hugged them back.

"Watashi wa anata no ryoho o aishite (I love you both)" Terry said

"Watashitachi wa anata no teri o amarini mo itoshite (We love you too Terry)" they said

The three soon pulled away, looking up at the star filled sky as well as the full moon that put everything in a silver glow making the growing night ever so beautiful.

"Terry…" Luna said

Looking up at Luna he smiled making her relax.

"Tsugi no tsu no densetsu…Runashadou to Sutaraito o kiita koto ga arimasu (Have you heard of the two legends…Luna Shadow and Starlight)" Luna asked

"Watashi wa Runashadou no hanashi o kiita koto ga aru (I have only heard of the story of Luna Shadow)" Terry said

"Hoshi akari wa Runashadou no futagodearu (Starlight is the twin of Luna Shadow)" Star said

"Watashi wa jissai ni ate, runashadou akuma okami to hanashi (I actually met and talked with the wolf demon Luna shadow)" Terry said

"Terry…" they said softly

Terry looked at the twins seeing that they had tears streaming down their faces, Terry pulled the two into a hug but they pulled looking at Terry.

"Wareware wa, haruka ni issho ni itte (We done so much together)" Luna said

"Anata to issho ni tanoshimi no fuka o motte ita (Had loads of fun with you)" Star said

"Shikashi, wareware wa anata ni nanika o shimesanakereba naranai (But we must show you something)" Luna said

"Watashi wa, wareware wa mada issho ni koto o negatte… (I hope we can still be together…)" Star said

"Watashitachi wa anata o ushinaitakunai (We don't want to lose you)" Luna said

"Watashitachiha ai to hogo shitai (We want to love you and protect you)" Star said

The twins kissed Terry on the cheek then took a few steps back away from the 14 year old that looked at the two.

"Watashitachi wa anata ni teri o aishi (We love you Terry)" they said

With heads down Luna and Star looked at the ground soon the feeling of change came onto them, shooting their heads up their eyes no longer blue and lavender but a dark lavender and azure blue. Looking on in horror and confusion he watched as the twins…changed, bones changing shape, fur out of their skin, claws replacing nails, faces stretching and changing into muzzles, teeth growing longer and sharper, ears and tails longer…

"…"

Standing there in the soft silver light of the full moon was none other than Runashadou and Surtaraito (Luna Shadow and Starlight). Terry was wide eyed shocked, confused, he couldn't think straight. Putting a hand on his forehead closing his eyes head down he thought about what he just heard and what he has seen.

'_Luna and Star are the two wolves Runashadou and Surtaraito' Terry thought_

Terry opened his eyes; the two massive wolves were right in front of him heads down to his level looking at him with curiosity as well as sadness…Terry put a reassuring hand on their muzzles caressing the soft but short fur causing the two wolves to growl lowly and lean into Terry's touch, as much as Terry wanted to continue he pulled away looking at the two massive wolves as they did the same.

"This is a lot to take in…I…I never thought that I would witness what I witnessed tonight" Terry said

Runashadou and Surtaraito looked at Terry ears down a whimper escaping them causing Terry to look up at the two.

"Sore wa, watashi wa anata ni o kotonaru hoho de suki ni naru to iu imide wa arimasen (But that doesn't mean I'll love you two differently)" Terry said lovingly

This caused Luna Shadow and Starlight to look up at the 14 year old, their tails started to wag, ears up happy that they wasn't rejected by their mate. The two yipped happily before tackling Terry to the ground covering his face in saliva in a sense Luna Shadow and Starlight thought they were kissing him.

Daijobu daijobu watashi mo anata no ryoho o aishi (Okay okay I love you both too)" Terry said

Letting out a giggle Runashadou was the first to speak.

**~Teri wa…watashitachi wa anata o mitsuketa koto ga ureshi (Terry…I'm glad that we found you)~ Runashadou said**

Surtaraito spoke.

**~Soshite, wareware wa anata ga watashitachi no monoda to iu koto ga dekiru koto (And that we can say you're ours)~ Surtaraito said**

"Watashi ga motomeru koto ga dekiru baai wa (If I may ask)" Terry said

**~Ai o hanarete tazuneru (Ask away love)~ Runashadou said**

"Naze anata wa kawa runashadou de watashi o tsukitomerundeshita (Why did you pin me down at the river Luna Shadow)" Terry asked

**~Watashi wa anata ga watashi o kari shite korosou to shi-betsu no judaida to omotta…shikashi, watashi ga kidzuita tokiniha, watashi wa anata ga nokoshita nani no buki ga nakatta (I thought you was another teen trying to hunt me down and kill me…but when I noticed you had no weapons I made you leave)~ Runashadou explained**

**Terry nodded.**

"Watashi wa sonobade korosa renakatta riyu, ima watashi ga miru (Now I see why I wasn't killed on the spot)" Terry said

Terry looked up at the sky then at Luna Shadow and Starlight.

"Runano kage…Surtaraito…naze anata wa hontoni watashi o sagashitemashita (Luna Shadow…Starlight…why did you really look for me)" Terry asked

**~Watashitachiha watashitachi no nakama o hogo shitai… (We want to protect our mate…)~ They said**

Nodding at this Terry walked up to the two wolves that by then had their heads down to his level; the three stared into each other's eyes.

"Watashi ga shitte iru to aisuru futari no on'nanoko wa, densetsu no okamidearu koto o shinjiru koto ga dekinai (I can't believe that the two girls I know and love are the two wolves of legend)" Terry said as he scratched behind their ears

Luna Shadow and Starlight growled lowly leaning into the 14 soft touch, Terry went a bit lower their growls getting louder soon Terry pulled away. The two wolves giggled at their own behavior then looked at Terry were smiling.

**~Anata wa, sofutona o motte iru (You have the soft touch)~ Runashadou said **

**~Akachan ni kizu o dokoni anata ga shitte iru koto o kakunin (You sure know where to scratch baby)~ Sutaraito said **

Terry chuckled at that.

**~Sore wa oso hachimitsu…anata wa beddo ni iku hitsuy o ga aru (Honey it's late…you need to go to bed)~ Luna Shadow said**

"Watashi ga shinakereba naranai no (Do I have to)" Terry whined

**~Hai watashi wa totemo kawai kowai (Yes I'm afraid so dear)~ Starlight said**

Taking back over Luna and Star changed back to their human forms, Luna and Star walked with Terry towards the tent, Luna entering first followed by Terry and lastly Star. Getting on the air bed Terry got under the covers along with Luna and Star sandwiching the boy their breast on his arms, the twins then got up confusing the boy.

"Watashi wa anata ga teri o kinishinai negatte…shikashi, wareware wa nemuru…hadaka (I hope you don't mind Terry…but we sleep…naked)" Luna said

Terry blushed beet red, he closed his eyes as he heard the shuffling of clothes being taken off. Soon Terry felt something against him as the twins put an arm around him, Terry felt his body warm not by the blanket but the girls. Sandwiching the 14 year old more Luna and Star laid their heads on Terry's chest sighing contently.

"Oyasumi teri (Goodnight Terry)" Luna and Star said lovingly

"Oyasumi on'nanoko (Goodnight girls)" Terry said

The three teens were soon off to dreamland happy about finding their love for one another to be strong as well as Luna Shadow and Starlight.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter to TWDLS...**

**I want to do 5 chapter before I start back up on my other stories **

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**"~" this means that the wolves are talking**

**R &amp; R**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: The bullies Eric and Chris Holloway, Message to Eric and Chris, &amp; Valkirey Sapientia confess

2 days later…

Monday September 5, 2018

6:35am

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

Melody was walking upstairs to Terry's room so she could get the three teens out of bed and get them ready for school. In between two naked females Terry opened his eyes letting out a loud yawn waking his girlfriends in the process, Melody opened the door flicking the light switch on causing the three teens to groan and cover their eyes from the brightness of the bedroom light.

"A…watashi wa ga me o samashite iru anata o miru (Oh…I see you three are awake)" Melody said smiling

"Ohay o mama (Good morning mom)" Terry said

Melody smiled at her son also the twins who gave their own good mornings to Melody, wanting to give the three teen's privacy Melody giggled as she closed the door to their bedroom. There was a short silence before the twins broke it.

"Anata wa yoi nemurimashita ka (Did you sleep good)" Luna said

"Anata wa jubun atatakaktta (Was you warm enough)" Star asked

"Hai watashi wa yoi nemuri watashi wa attakai dakedenaku kaitekideshita (Yes I slept good and I was warm as well as comfortable)" Terry said smiling

The twins sat up, their long hair covering their breast and their tails covering their midsections. Terry got out of bed along with the twins; Terry went into his bathroom while the twins walked out their shared room towards the upstairs bathroom. Soon the three teens were in the shower cleaning them off, Melody was downstairs in the kitchen sitting at the table on her phone reading an article as usual waiting for the three 14 year olds to get downstairs so they can have breakfast. Upstairs in their shared room Luna and Star were getting dressed; Luna was wearing a white graphic t-shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and white Nikes while Star was now wearing a grey graphic t-shirt, white cargo shorts, and grey converses. Still waiting downstairs for the three teens Melody was now on her next article talking about plans the school district has set up for next year as well as foreign like interviews with prime ministers or leading defense council members. Being so caught up in her reading she didn't know that Luna, Star, and Terry were sitting at the table waiting for Melody to serve them breakfast.

"Moshiwakearimasenga watashi wa anata no kodomo ga matteita shiranakatta (Sorry I didn't know you kids were waiting)" Melody said

"Sore wa daijobu okasan wa watashitachiha anata ga otsukai no geitaidenwa no degen o yomu no ga suki hoho o shitte iruda (its okay mom we know how you like to read off your phone)" Star said

Melody smiled letting a giggle escape her before stopping herself she walked towards the cabinets grabbing four plates then walked back to the table setting a plate in front of the three teens as well as the chair she sat in.

"Dig in" Melody said

That was all she said before the three teens started to pile their plates with food like eggs, pancakes, smoked bacon, sausage links, with strawberries, and raspberries on the side.

"My my…you three must be hungry" Melody said putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle

With a mouth full of pancakes Luna surprisingly spoke clearly.

"We we're too tired to come in and eat dinner last night mom" Luna said

"Now Luna what have I told you" Melody said pointing her fork at Luna

Swallowing her food let out a sheepish chuckle rubbing the back of her head Luna looked at Melody.

"Not to talk with a mouth full" Luna said

Melody smiled, the four people resumed eating their breakfast all while watching the TV that was in a corner checking for how the day is going to be.

"Well kids I have to leave, Terry remember to lock both locks and don't forget your key" Melody said as she grabbed her purse and keys

"Okay mom" Terry said

Melody smiled then walked out the kitchen out the front door of the house towards her car, back in the house the three teens were getting ready to leave the house.

"Luna what time is it" Terry asked

"It's 7:35am" Luna said looking at her phone

Nodding Terry grabbed his house key and his backpack as well as the twins opening the door moving aside Terry let the twins walk out first before he followed suite closing the door behind him, Terry locked both locks then put his key around his neck and proceeded to walk to the bus stop arriving right as the bus pulled up to their stop. Letting the twins on first Terry soon followed them getting in their usual seat behind the driver, the bus closed its door pulling away from the stop making its way to the school.

That same day…

Monday September 5, 2018

7:55am

Boise High School

Boise, Idaho

Getting on the bus laughing amongst themselves, the three teens walked towards the steps of the school where Humphrey along with Cassie were waiting.

"What's up Terry" Humphrey said

"Hi Luna hi Terry hi um…" Cassie started

Terry grabbed Star's hand pulling her closer to him, Star melted into his embrace looking at Humphrey and Cassie with a smile.

"My name is Star Summers…Luna is my twin sister" Star said

"It's nice to meet you" Cassie said

Star smiled then moved away from Terry standing on his left side while Luna stood on his right as the five teens continued their conversation with Humphrey finishing up a funny story.

"So when I got back I saw that the lady had ketchup in her hair" Humphrey finished

They all laughed at the story, as quick as the five teens laughed they stopped because of the warning bell.

"Whoa it's almost that time…we really must've been having one hell of a conversation" Terry said

Biding their friends' farewell Terry, Luna, and Star walked into the school going towards their shared locker talking amongst themselves until the twins had to go…

"Girls I'll be fine…" Terry said

"Watashitachi wa anata ni akachan o nokoshitakunai (We don't want to leave you baby)" Luna whined

Terry hugged the twins as well as the twins hugging their love back squeezing him.

"Watashitachiha teri o matte iru kotodeshou (We'll be waiting Terry…)" Luna said

"Wareware to shite mo kitemasu (We will be listening as well)" Star said

With that being said Luna and Star each gave Terry a quick but passionate kiss, as much as Terry wanted to continue kissing the two beautiful girls they moved away then started to walk off soon rounding the corner walking into the first class of the day…English.

"Well we got to be getting to class" Cassie said

"See ya later Terry" Humphrey said shaking Terry's hand

Terry smiled as he returned the gesture then watched as his friends walked off rounding the corner going to class; Terry turned around and started to organize the stuff in his locker when his head was suddenly pushed into the locker causing Terry to grunt as well as hitting his nose on a book.

"Well well well…if it isn't our good friend Terry Atkins" Eric said

Terry quickly spun around throwing a punch hoping to hit one of the two assailants but sadly his hopes were shot when he saw that he missed, as quickly as it started Eric picked up the 14 year by the neck slamming him down onto the floor knocking the air out of him.

"No use trying" Chris said

Being picked up Chris threw Terry against the lockers then picked him up once more the crowd watching in horror as the two bullies' beat Terry laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Throwing a punch to his face blood and bruises were now evident on the 14 year olds face causing Terry to cry out in pain, closing his eyes tight wincing at the pain that racked his body Terry waited for the final blow. Eric raised his fist ready to strike a heavy blow but was stopped as Terry was suddenly dropped landing on the floor letting out a small cry of pain, Runashadou and Surtaraito taken over when they heard the yelps and grunts filled with pain as they knew it was their mate who was emitting those cries. Opening his eyes as he heard two deep feral growls Terry looked to see Luna and Star in this case Runashadou and Surtaraito were holding the two struggling as well as now frightened bullies' by their throats staring at the two with glares that could kill you…

**~How DARE you~ Runashadou snarled**

**~You bastards hurt Terry~ Surtaraito growled**

"We ack!" Chris started but was cut off

**~WE NOTHING~ Runashadou snarled**

The crowd looked on in pure shock as well as fear, the two girls they came to know had this kind of side that made all of them shudder and think to never get on their bad side or they too will be like what their witnessing. As Terry watched Humphrey and another kid helped the teen to his feet, pulling away from the two Terry limped towards the twins.

**~If you try this again I'll do a magic trick to make a rabbit come out of your ass~ Runashadou said calmly**

**~If you cross his path again…you'll be in a hospital hooked to life support~ Surtaraito said with a growl**

Dropping the two bullies' Chris and Eric quickly got up faster than you could blink and ran through the crowd as far away from the girls as possible never looking back, back to Terry…

"L-Luna…S-S-Star…" Terry stammered softly

Turning towards the 14 year old, as they stood there Terry took a step forward before falling forward into the girls arms knocked out, taken back Luna and Star gasped at the sight before them. Picking up the unconscious form of Terry Atkins the twins carried him through the now parted crowd to the doctor. Upon arriving the nurse gasped and asked the twins what happened.

"Eric and Chris Holloway jumped him for no reason" Luna said

"He just passed out not too long ago" Star said

The nurse nodded getting a stretcher having the twins put Terry on it then as quick as the stretcher got there it was wheeled to the back and into a room.

Later on that day…

Monday September 5, 2018

12:48pm

Boise High School Doctor Office

Boise, Idaho

Terry woke up with a groan as he opened his eyes having no idea where he was at the moment, suddenly all the memories came crashing back at him, how he was beaten, what the girls said to Eric and Chris, and him passing out. Pondering his thoughts Terry sat up in the bed staring blankly at a wall as he was deep in thought, outside the room sat Luna, Star, and Melody who came immediately after she heard what happened Luna and Star listened to see if or when they'll hear their mate.

'_I hope you're okay Terry' Luna thought_

'_I will be really happy when he wakes up' Star thought_

Back in the room Terry was still deep in his thoughts but soon snapped out of it getting out of bed walking towards the door opening it stepping out looking around his eyes landing on his mother as well as Luna and Star, quickly walking up to the twins Terry hugged them the twins hugged him back nuzzling their faces on his cheeks. The three soon pulled away Terry turned to his mother Melody hugging her, Melody returned the embrace.

"I heard what happened son…" Melody said

"I hope I didn't worry everyone too much" Terry said

"Anata ga watasa reta nochi ni, watashitachiha hijo ni shinpai shite ita (You had us worried greatly after you passed out)" Star said

Terry nodded then looked at Melody.

"Oh and son I'm taking you home" Melody said

"Okay" Terry said

The five were walking out the doctor's office towards the double doors going out to the car, with Terry in the back seat in the middle with his girlfriends sitting on either side of him Melody started the car pulling out of the parking lot and started to journey home.

Later on that day

Monday September 5, 2018

7:30pm

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

Terry was outside laying in the grass staring up at the clear sky, Runashadou and Surtaraito laying beside him staring up at the sky with him happy that their mate is okay and not hurt as they seen him earlier today.

"Anata wa hontoni hito o kowagara seru koto ga dekimasu (You two can really scare people)" Terry said chuckling

**~Hey what can we say…those two deserved it~ Runashadou said**

**~Not going to lie I think one of them pissed themselves…I wanted to stop choking the boy and laugh~ Surtaraito said giggling**

"Shikashi anata ga dete unatta watashi wa shokku o furikaeru nado daremoga motte ita ka o mite (But seeing how you two growled out had everyone including me look on in shock)" Terry said

As the three laid there in a patch of forest next to Terry's house in the thick of some bushes laid two girls, one had long black hair with gold eyes; she was wearing a black top tank top with some black cargo shorts and some black checkered vans having black wolf ears and tail while the girl on the right had long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes, she was wearing a grey t-shirt with khaki cargo shorts, and grey vans she had golden wolf ears and tail…their names…Valkirey and Sapientia.

"Is that…" Valkirey said

"Yep that's Terry Atkins alright" Sapientia said

"It's been 4 years since he moved away" Valkirey said

"I know…but do you see those wolves though" Sapientia said

Valkirey looked and went wide eyed, she and her friend only heard stories of the two wolves but there they are.

"Runashadou and Surtaraito…" Valkirey said in awe

"I'm just as surprised as you" Sapientia said

Swallowing a lump in their throats the two stood up and with slightly hesitant steps walked out the thick of the bushes, back to Terry and the wwolves who were still just relaxing when Runashadou and Surtaraito shot up looking towards Valkirey and Sapientia stepping in front of Terry growling out wanting to protect their mate from the two unknown females. Stopping in their tracks Valkirey and Sapientia stared at the two wolves now standing a few feet away.

**~What are you two doing here~ Runashadou asked **

"Were looking for Terry" Sapientia said

"We don't want to cause any trouble" Valkirey said

"Valkirey, Sapientia is that you" Terry said

Terry moved away from Luna shadow and Starlight looking at the two girls he known since diaper hood…

"What's it been…4 years since I moved" Terry said

"Yes it has" they said

Flashback…4 years ago

Friday June 24, 2014

10:50am

Terry's house

Kootenai, Idaho

"I can't believe you're leaving" Valkirey said

"I know" Terry said with a sad smile

"You'll be so far away" Sapientia said sadly

"I'll miss y'all" Terry said softly

The two looked at Terry before embracing him tears streaming down the three kids faces as memories with through their minds, the two girls soon pulled away but not before giving Terry a kiss on each cheek, Terry wiped his face and smiled making the girls smile.

"Terry it's time to go" Melody said

"Okay mom" Terry said

The three kids shared one last hug before Terry pulled away walking towards the car getting, as the car pulled out the driveway followed by a U-haul Valkirey and Sapientia wanted to confess something to Terry but they lost the chance.

"I hope we get to see him again" Sapientia said

"Me too" Valkirey

End of Flashback…

"Wait…Runashadou…Surtaraito…I thought those two were legends, stories if I must say" Sapientia said

"I thought the same thing until I seen and spoke with Runashadou…I have met her twin sister as well, I'm their mate" Terry explained

"Mate" the two girls said confused

**~Yes he's our mate…~ Surtaraito said as she nuzzled Terry**

Nodding Valkirey and Sapientia look up at the clear sky the full moon shining it's silver glow.

"Terry…" they said

Terry looked up at the two, he took a step forward

"What is it" he asked

Valkirey and Sapientia take a step forward.

"Even though we haven't seen each other" Valkirey started

"We have deep feeling for you" Sapientia said

"We know you have two already" Valkirey said

"But we want you to be ours as well" Sapientia finished

The three were only inches away.

"We love you Terry" they said

Taking a big leap, Valkirey lightly kissed Terry a hand on his cheek making the kiss as passionate as possible, the two soon pulled away staring into each other's eyes. Terry looked at Sapientia who took her hand in his leaning forward kissing him putting all her love and passion in this quick sweet kiss, the two soon pulled away from one another. Terry blushed making the four females giggle.

'_Four sexy females and on me…I'm not complaining' Terry thought while grinning_

"Um we want to show you something…." Valkirey said as her tail wagged

Runashadou and Surtaraito looked at one another the same thought at the exact moment crossing their minds.

_**~Burakkurozu and Gorudenkiba are alive~ they thought**_

Back to Terry who looked at the two girls that had their heads down, the two then looked up as the change began. As quick as it started the transformation it was soon finshed…wide eyed shocked standing just a few feet away were Burakkurozu and Gorudenkiba. Terry heard stories saying that a group of men went into the dark forest to hunt for two wolves…5 went in and only 1 came out but he was barely alive, people say he had the heads of Burakkurozu and Gordenkiba but after losing his brother in the fight he went for the killing blow decapitating the two wolves. His hunger and thirst caught up with him as well as suffering major cuts and bruises from the fight he swallowed the pain grabbing the two heads of the wolves carrying them out the dark forest.

**~I never thought I'd see Runashadou and Surtaraito~ Gorudenkiba said**

**~I never thought we'd see you two again after what had transpired~ Surtaraito said**

Walking towards one another the four massive wolves nuzzled each other before looking in the direction of Terry who was sitting under a tree staring up at the sky with a smile.

**~Terry dear can you come here for a moment~ Runashadou said in a child like voice**

Terry got up stretching his arms and legs before turning around walking towards the four massive wolves looking up at Runashadou though.

"Sore wa Runashadou we nandesuka (What is it Luna Shadow)" Terry asked

**~Meet Burakkurozu and Gorudenkiba…you are now their mate as well~** **Runashadou said**

Nodding at this Terry looked at the two wolves smiling at them making them both smile back, as he stared at the four wolves Terry thought about something.

'_I'm so happy right now I can do a triple flip and land it' Terry thought _

Snapping out of his thoughts Terry pulled out his phone looking at the time; it was 8:46pm. Letting out a yawn Terry looked at the wolves.

"Watashi wa sukoshi nagaku koko ni suwatte (I may sit out here a little longer)" he said

**~Anata wa nemui no ai o mite (You look sleepy love) ~ Burakkurozu said**

"Watashi wa nemukunai yo (I'm not sleepy)" Terry said

The girls let out a whine Terry instantly became worried.

"Onegai no a kanashi koto wa arimasen… (Oh no no please don't be sad…)" Terry said looking down

Picking up Terry by the collar of his shirt Burrakurozu set the 14 year old in between the four of them.

**~Watashitachi wa kanashi shin'ainarude wa arimasen (We aren't sad dear) ~ Runashadou said **

**~Anata wa jibun no suimin akachan o hitsuyo to suru (You just need your sleep baby) ~ Gorudenkiba said**

**~Sore wa anata ga anata no nokori no bubun o shutoku shinai koto o watashitachi ni shinpai (It worries us that you don't get your rest) ~ Surtaraito said**

"I'll go to bed…you girls look sleepy your selves so how about you four get your sleep" Terry said smiling

Nodding the girls changed back to their human forms walking with Terry going in the house.

"I'll tell my mom about you two tomorrow" Terry said

Nodding at that Valkirey and Sapientia followed behind Luna and Star until the five teens walked into the bedroom where Terry walked into the closet got out of his clothes and into some pajamas. Walking out the closet he saw Valkirey and Sapientia blushing beet red.

"Do shimashita ka (What's wrong)" Terry asked

"Futago wa Hadaka no nemuru (The twins sleep naked)" they said

"Hai…watashi wa anata ga ga ima motte iru onaji han'no o motte ita (Yes…I had the same reaction you two have now)" Terry said

"Anata wa suimin hadaka yaru (Do you two sleep naked)" Star asked

"Wareware wa katsute no mae ni sore o okonatte (We done that once before)" they said

"Sate kono beddo de on'nanoko ga hadaka de neru (Well in this bed the girls sleep naked)" Luna proclaimed

The two blushed a deeper shade of red Valkirey and Sapientia started to shed their clothing, after a couple minutes the two were down to their bra and panties. Swallowing the lump in their throats the two uncoupled their bras their hair covering their breast and after that Valkirey and Sapientia took off their panties blushing as they saw that the twins were staring. Walking towards the bed Valkirey on the left and Sapientia on the right, the two got in bed moving their bare bodies closer to the twins.

"Oyasumi teri (Goodnight terry)" they said lovingly

"Oyasumi no on'nanoko amai yume (Goodnight girls sweet dreams)" Terry said

Each girl gave their love a kiss then soon fell asleep in a warm embrace and with happy dreams.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter to The Wolf Demon Luna Shadow, i'm sorry i couldn't update as much but it's due to projects from school so free time has not been with me...**

**Burakkurozu- Black rose**

**Gorudenkiba- Golden fang **

**Also i promise i have not forgot about my other stories**

**Like to give a shout to~**

**-Uncleenkia**

**-SaibotVapor**

**-Ghost 1998**

**Enjoy the chapter readers!**

**R &amp; R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Camping trip, Things you should know and see, don't gave Terry candy, &amp; Shiruba

2 years later…

Friday May 4, 2020

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

It's been 2 years since Terry Atkins met Luna, Star, Valkirey, and Sapientia, the five teens were now 16 years old and their love couldn't be stronger for one another. Luna looked the same as she has been 2 years ago but only her breast which is a perky C cup and her butt is bigger but not too big, Star has grown some but her breast are now at a C cup just like Luna's, Valkirey has been the same just her breast have gotten bigger which is now a CC cup as well as Sapientia…in Terry's opinion they were really beautiful as well as sexy. Melody was shocked to say the least when she found Terry sitting with four huge ass wolves in his bedroom but what her speechless was when they talked…

_Flashback…3 months earlier_

_Wednesday February 23, 2020_

_10:30pm_

_Terry's house_

_Boise, Idaho_

_It was another tiring night at the office as melody sighed in relief to finally be home wanting to get out of her work clothes and into a gown, Melody ascended the stairs as chatter could heard from the teens shared room, peeking in the cracked door Melody gasped as she looked on in awe and horror seeing four of the biggest wolves around her son and that's not all…they were speaking. Melody grew lightheaded as she fell back with a thud on the floor outside the door alerting the four wolves inside, wanting to keep their mate protected Runashadou slowly walked to the door nudging it opened going wide eyed when she saw it was none other than Melody Atkins. Looking back at the others who were snapping out of their shock, Terry sighed a breathy sigh looking at the unconscious form of his mother…_

_**~Watashitachi wa nani o setsumei suru dakedenaku ikutsu ka no kotogara anata no ryoho o shimesu koto mo tsutaeru no ga takusan aru (We have a lot of explaining to do as well as telling also showing the both of you some things) ~ Gorudenkiba said**_

_10 minutes later…_

_Everyone was now in the living room staring at one another in complete silence, no one said anything that's until Melody broke the silence._

"_Setsumei suru no kea (Care to explain)" she said _

_**~Watashitachi wa chodo shiroi kiba pakku no akuma no okami nodesu… **__**(We are just four of the fifteen wolves if the white fang pack…) ~ Burrakurozu started**_

_**~Dansei wa tosha matawa tosha no ryoho no chikaku ni kite amarini mo kowagatte itanode pakku wa subete no josei no pakkudesu (The pack is an all female pack since males were too scared to come near us or our territory) ~ Runashadou said**_

_**~Pakku wa nin'I oyobi subete no kiken kara jibun no aisuruhito ya yujin dakedenaku karera no nakama o hogo shimasu (The pack will protect their mate as well as their loved ones and friends from any and all danger) ~ Surtaraito said**_

_**~Hanashi no tame to shite watashitachiha nihongo to eigo de no gengo no kappuru o manabu tame ni jikan ga kakatta (As for talking we took time to learn a couple of the languages which is Japanese and English) ~ Burrakurozu finished**_

"_Koreha…koreha de toru koto ga takusan aru (This…this is a lot to take in)" Melody said standing up_

_Melody walked towards Black rose reaching up to pet her head, black rose lowered herself letting Melody pet her head some before Melody stopped._

_**~Watashitachi wa anata no ta no nanika o shimesanakereba naranai (We have to show you two something else) ~ Runashadou said**_

_**~Wareware wa shuraba ni nari sore matawa anata no ribingurumu o suru toki watashitachi wa koko ni suru koto wa dekimasen (We can't be in here when we do it or your living room will in shambles) ~ Surtaraito said**_

_Nodding Melody and Terry walked into the kitchen towards the back door opening it walking out with the four wolves following behind until all of them were in the middle of the yard._

_**~Anata wa ikutsu ka no ashi o suteppu bakku suru koto ga dekimasu (You may want to step back a few feet) ~ Gorudenkiba said**_

_Giving the four wolves a few feet, as the mother and son waited an aurora that matches the color of their eyes formed around them. As the four wolves went through the transformation streaks of matching colored fur came in on their backs, faces, and front legs as well as the Japanese symbols for their names going down the front right legs along with two tails. When the transformation was over, standing a few feet away were Runashadou, Surtaraito, Burrakurozu, and Gourdenkiba in their demon forms._

"_Chottomatte… (Whoa…)" Terry said in awe_

"_I never witnessed something like this" Melody said softly_

_As the aurora faded the four wolves walked up to the two laying down in front of them looking them in the eye._

_**~Teri wa anata ga wareware ga daredearu ka anata no okasan o tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu ~ Gorudenkiba said**_

_Terry nodded._

"_Mother…you already heard of stories of Runashadou, Surtaraito is her twin sister while Burrakurozu and Gorudenkiba are two of the pack members" Terry explained_

_**~Watashitachiha seicho suru ni tsurete…anata wa watashitachi ga akuma no keitaidearu miru koto ga dekiru yo ni anata ga…ima merodi o aishi arigatogozi matawa betsu no o ga kaihatsu suru tekiwotaosu (Thank you love, now Melody…as you can see we are in our demon form…as we grow or defeat an enemy another tail will develop) ~ Surtaraito said**_

_**~Anata ga miru koto ga dekiru yo ni wareware wa tsu no o o motte iru (As you can see we have two tails) ~ Runashadou said wagging her tails**_

_**~Watashitachiha tada no henkan o shittanode genjitende wa watashitachi ni shira rete inai chikara o motte iru (We have power that are unknown to us at the moment since we just found out about the transformation) ~ Burrakurozu said **_

_**~Watashi wa kore ga merodi o tasukeru tame ni jubun'na joho de arutoomoimasu (I hope this is enough info to help Melody) ~ Runashadou said**_

"_Sore wa aru (It is)" Melody said smiling_

"_Shitsumon (Question)" Terry said_

_**~Hachimitsu o hanerete tazuneru (Ask away honey) ~ Gorudenkiba said**_

"_O no saidai-su wa nan okami wa karera no akuma no katachi de motte iru kanosei ga (What's the max number of tails a wolf could have in their demon forms)" he asked_

_**~Karera wa doyo ni watashitachino sokudo ga zoka shite iru yo ni saidai ni takamerute iru watashitachi no kankaku no tame no yo ni kakunin shite inaiga sonoyoni watashitachi no tsuyo-sa o motte I (Not sure but as for our senses they are heighten to the max as well as our speed has increased so has our strength)~ Runashadou explained**_

"_Kuso (Damn)" Terry said _

"_Teri gengo… (Terry language…)" Melody scolded_

"_Moshiwakearimasen mama (Sorry mom)" Terry said_

_The four wolves giggled before changing back to their regular wolf forms._

_End of Flashback…_

Terry chuckled to himself at the memory but it went unheard by the wolves there that giggled as well but stopped when Melody cleared her throat.

"Sorry mom" Terry said

"It's fine son" Melody said

"Um…Melody if I may ask what's under the tarp" Gorudenkiba asked

Melody smiled as she pulled down the tarp revealing in to be a 2019 Dodge Cummins, it was red, it was off the ground, had 33 inch off-roading tires with black rims as well as red highlights on them, a black bulbar with lights also a black rear guard, LED lights on the roof just above the windshield, on the sides of the truck in the center was blood red designs, in the rear bumper was a camera…all in all the truck in Terry's opinion was in one word well more like three badass, awesome, and intimidating.

"M-mom…where did you get this truck" Terry said in awe

"I just got it back from a customization shop up north…" Melody said with a grin

**~This is one…~ Runashadou started**

**~Badass truck~ the others finished**

Melody couldn't help but giggle at the five of them; she stopped then walked towards the front door opening it motioning for Terry to come to her. Terry walked towards his mother who was standing by the opened door of the truck.

"Inside this truck has the latest technology as well as the cap being extended for if the girls want to be in their wolf forms" Melody explained

**~So this truck can fit all four of us inside without problems~ Burrakurozu asked**

"Yes it can" Melody said

"And I packed everything we need so there's no worrying about that" Melody added

The four wolves looked at Melody then at Terry who's mouth was agape with a wide eyed expression.

"Oh my god" Terry said

Melody pulled the keys out of her pockets and tossed them to Terry who snapped out of his trance looking down at the keys then at his mother.

"You're driving son" Melody said

"Mom I'm only 16" Terry said

"You can say this is a gift from me to you" Melody said smiling

"SHINKEN NI (SERIOUSLY)" Terry yelled

Terry hugged his mother saying _'thank you' _over and over again until he pulled away looking at the girls smiling widely.

"Also son…" Melody said

Terry looked at his mom.

"There's also a feature where you can lower the suspension" Melody said

With that being said Melody walked towards the truck getting in pressing a button on the left side of the console making the truck get low by half.

"I love this truck" Terry said

The girls whined getting Terry's attention then immediately walked towards them patting them on their smiling a reassuring smile.

"Shikashi watashi wa y'all no o naniyori mo daisuki (But I love y'all more than anything)" Terry said lovingly

The girls nuzzled their mate after that each giving him a lick on the cheek, melody smiled before clearing her throat.

"Watashitachiha watashitachiha hanfuri to kyashi o tori ni iku koto ga dekimasu iku shutoka suru hitsuyo ga arimasu (We need to get going so we can go get Humphrey and Cassie)" Melody said

Terry nodded walking towards his truck opening the back door ushering Runashadou in, next was Surtaraito, after that was Burrakurozu, and lastly Gorudenkiba. Terry closed the door then walked towards the opened driver door getting in closing the door as well as Melody…he may be 16 but he can drive a vehicle really well. Starting the truck up it came to life with a deep growl before putting it in drive pulling out the driveway making his way to Humphrey's house, upon arriving Terry was surprised to see Humphrey in his truck waiting for Terry, Cassie being in the passenger seat. The 16 year old parked his truck getting out.

"Dude…seriously" Terry said

"Yep I just bought this…2 days ago" Humphrey said

"Looks nice" Terry said

"Same with yours" Humphrey said

"When did you get your truck Terry" Cassie asked

"It was a gift from my mom, she gave it to me today" Terry said

"Love the paint job" Cassie said

Terry shook Humphrey's hand and gave Cassie a hug before walking back to his truck getting in and sat there as Humphrey pulled out right behind him.

"You lead dude" Humphrey yelled

Terry nodded then accessed his music going to the Ganz album putting it on '_Get ones by. Ganz', _the girls tails were tapping to the beat of the song giving a small howl at the parts needed.

At the campsite

Friday May 4, 2020

7:49pm

Boise National Forest

Boise, Idaho

Melody, Terry, Luna, Star, Valkirey, Humphrey, Cassie, and Sapientia were sitting around the camp fire roasting marshmallows and telling jokes as well as talking about funny moments.

"I remember when Terry took that pie to the face" Valkirey said giggling

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" Luna and Star laughed

"Hahahaha…I was surprised to say the least" Terry said

"It was funny" Melody said giggling

"Mmmmooommmmm" Terry groaned

"Okay okay it was wrong for them to do that" Melody said

"I remember when Luna and Star had those bullies against the lockers" Humphrey said

"It was shocking and a little scary but their faces were priceless and funny" Cassie said

"Um Humphrey, Cassie" Luna said

Terry, Melody, Humphrey, and Cassie were shaking…

"It's a full moon tonight" Terry said softly

"Luna what's wrong" Cassie said worried

Nothing was said after that, the girls let the change take them…it was over quickly, Humphrey and Cassie were shocked as well as speechless to see the girls they knew turn into wolves but the two were looking at the wolf in the place where Luna sat…

"Runashadou" Humphrey said in awe

"She's real" Cassie said

**~We don't want to hurt the two of you~ Runashadou said**

**~Please don't be scared~ Surtaraito whined**

"I…I just never thought that I'd see you" Humphrey said

"We only heard stories on Luna Shadow and Starlight" Cassie said

"We aren't afraid…just surprised" Humphrey said

**~That's good to know~ Gorudenkiba said**

"May I ask who you two are" Humphrey said

**~I'm Burrakurozu…and this to my left is Gorudenkiba~ Burrakurozu said**

"Another thing you should know guys" Terry said

"What" Cassie said

"I'm their mate" Terry said

"Um…say what" Humphrey said looking at Terry

Terry then went on to explain how he met the four wolves as well as the wolves telling him that he was their mate.

"My god" Humphrey said

"Terry…you are one lucky teen" Cassie said smiling

"I agree with Cassie" Humphrey said

**~Well…that went better than what I thought~ Surtaraito said**

Terry smiled but then he frowned.

**~What's wrong dear~ Runashadou asked**

"Nothing is wrong but I did think I-"Terry started but was cut off

"Forgot something" Melody said laughing as she held up his phone

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" Terry said hugging his mom

"You're welcome son but I think that you should thank Luna Shadow for reminding me" Melody said

Terry reached up scratching behind Runashadou's ear getting a long deep growl from her.

**~oooh yeah right there…gggrrrr, gggggrrrrrr…gggggrrrrr~ she growled lowly**

"Yo Terry want to go to the stream with me and Humphrey" Cassie asked

Terry stopped scratching behind Luna Shadows ear walking towards Cassie and Humphrey.

**~Terry I'll stay here and guard your mother~ Surtaraito said**

"Okay" Terry said

Soon Terry and his friends as well as the wolves were walking towards the stream, when they got there Runashadou, Burrakurozu, and Gorudenkiba went in front of the teens going towards the foot of the stream waiting for them.

**~Come on we want to pway~ Runashadou said in a child like voice**

Terry smiled as he ran towards them as well as Humphrey and Cassie, the three then ran into the forest.

"CAN'T CATCH US" Cassie yelled

Runashadou ran after them with the other following soon reaching the three 16 year olds tackling them the ground licking their faces causing the three teens to laugh and push their heads away.

**~AAAAAARRRRRROOOOOOOO~**

Runashadou perked up as well as the others, the three teens got up looking at the wolves in confusion.

"What is wrong girls" Terry asked

**~That was a howl for help~ Gorudenkiba said **

"Wait where is my mom" Terry asked

"Right here son" Melody said

Melody was on Surtaraito's back the others expect Terry got on either Burrakurozu or Gorudenkiba's back.

"Runashadou point me in that direction" Terry said

Runashadou raised her paw pointing it east up stream, nodding Terry took a few steps back before running at a tree climbing it and started to tree jump in the direction of the howl. Arriving after 10 minutes the 16 year old jumped as the others came out of the forest into the clearing and was surprised to see four men around an injured wolf. It had silver fur and 3 tails but it's eyes were closed…

"Excuse me" Terry said calmly

The four men turned around and saw Terry standing there.

"What do you want kid" one said

"May I ask why you four are standing around as injured wolf" Terry asked

"We just made a huge find kid…we've been tracking this wolf for 3 days" another said

"What are your names" Terry asked

"Frank, Nicholas, Aaron, and Samuel" Frank said

"Do YOU realize it's illegal to hunt wolves in the state of Idaho" Terry said

"Kid…you can't tell us what to do" Samuel said

"Step away from the wolf or I'll fight the four of you" Terry said clenching his fist

"Hahahahahaha…what can you do" Nicholas said

Back with the wolves, Humphrey, Cassie, and Melody, melody as well as Runashadou herself were thinking if they should Terry one thing that'll make him go crazy…candy just plain and simple candy, but not for Terry…he eats candy and they'll have one problem to deal with unless he calm himself down. Swallowing a lump in her throat Melody walked towards Terry a few unwrapped starbursts in her hand; grabbing the 16 year olds hair she put the starburst into his mouth…

"Lord please forgive me for this…" Melody said as she ran back to towards the others

Back to Terry, he was feeling…funny and had tons of energy. The four men were looking at the teen in confusion since they heard giggling…that giggling turned into soft laughter and after that full blown maniacal laughter. His pupils dilated as he got in the _'okami no ken' _stance_._

"Y'ALL BITCHES ARE MINE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Terry laughed

"You messed with the wrong group of men" Frank said

All of charged the 16 year old, Frank threw a punch but it was blocked before the now hyped up Terry hit Frank in the nose then hitting him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Terry flipped back as he dodged a kick but charged Aaron laughing all the way doing a kick to his chest followed by a 2 piece to the face after that a powerful fist to the ribs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA…Y'ALL ARE WEAK" Terry said

"Why you little…" Nicholas said

"COME ON AND TRY…" Terry yelled with a wide grin

Terry got in his stance looking at the men with a huge ear to ear grin then charged Samuel hitting the man with a 3 piece followed by a roundhouse kick to his jaw knocking him unconscious.

"Y'ALL BETTER LEAVE…HAHAHAHAHA" Terry laughed

Nicholas quickly woke up his friends and made a run for it, Terry stood there as he came down from his crazed sugar high state. Terry looked over at the wolf who was looking at him…it had dark hazel eyes.

**~Anata wa watashinojinsei o sukutta (You saved my life) ~ she said**

"Watashi ga tatte karera wa anata ni sore o okonau koto miru koto ga dekimasendeshita (I couldn't just stand and watch them do that to you)" Terry said

**~Nani ga anata no namae no wakai hitotsuda (What's your name young one) ~ she asked**

"Watashinonamaeha teritokinsudesu (My name is Terry Atkins)" Terry said

**~Watashinonamaeha shiroi kiba pakku no shirubarufa joseidearu…sutekina teri ni namaewotsukera (Nice name Terry…my name is Silver alpha female of the white fang pack) ~ Shiruba said**

Terry bowed his head in respect and was surprised to know that this was the alpha female. Silver stood up...she was bigger, standing at 9"1 compared to Terry's 5"11 and the girls when in their human forms were 5"8 ½, 5"8, 5"9, and 5"7 ½ while in their wolf forms their all 8"5.

**~How did you learn '**_**okami no ken'**_**~ Shiruba asked**

_**ked**_**~We taught him alpha~ Runashadou said**

The girls were now behind the 16 year old looking at Shiruba.

**~There will be no consequence for this since Terry has saved me from those men…and I'm grateful you four have found him~ Shiruba said**

**~Arufa arigatogozaimasu (Thank you alpha) ~ they said respectfully**

"Shiruba…I would like for you to meet my mother and my friends" Terry said

Shiruba looked at the three with a smile as they did the same then she turned her attention back to Terry.

**~Now If I may ask Terry…do you have a campsite nearby~ Shiruba asked**

Terry nodded.

Silver nodded and laid down motioning for Terry to climb onto her back, Terry climbed on she looked at the girls who had the others on their backs and started to lead Shiruba to their campsite.

"Shiruba if I may ask…am I your mate as well" Terry asked

**~Why yes you are dear…~ Shiruba said**

Terry smiled as they arrived at their campsite getting off Shiruba's back as well as the others doing the same.

**~And we love you very much dear~** **Shiruba said**

The five wolves stopped turning around nuzzling their mate lovingly before pulling away.

"Son it's 9:14pm…how about you go get some sleep" Melody said

"Okay mom" Terry said

Melody crawled into her tent as well as Humphrey into his and Cassie into hers after the two told Terry and the girl's goodnight, silence soon filled the campsite but that was broken by Surtaraito.

**~Terry don't you have a tent~ she said**

"I'll sleep in my truck oh and that reminds me" Terry said

Terry walked towards his truck opening the driver side door pressing a button on the console, the screen dash went in along with the steering wheel and the glug compartment last being the seats and the console but in its places a bed.

"Now we'll be more comfortable" Terry said smiling

Terry then turned around and in the place of Shiruba was a girl…she had long silver hair with black highlights, she had silver wolf ears and 3 tails, the girls was naked having d cup sized breast and a well rounded ass which was covered by her hair and her midsection covered by her tails.

"My name is Claire Rickson" she said

"hi" Terry said blushing

"Hmmhmmhmm…like something you see" Claire said seductively

Terry blush beet red looking away but nearly fainted when he saw all five of the girls standing before him naked; Terry had to stop himself from getting a nosebleed and keep the tent from developing in his pants…acting quickly Terry climbed into the truck getting into some night clothes after that getting under the covers. Soon after Terry arms wrap around him as well as him being pulled into a warm embrace by Claire herself along with the girls sandwiching the boy Luna and Sapientia were on the left while Star and Valkirey were on the right with Star having her breast on Terry's chest…

"Goodnight Terry" they said lovingly

"Goodnight girls" Terry said

Soon the six teens were off to dreamland.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter to TWDLS...sorry for the wait readers**

**Shiruba~ Silver**

**I will get back to my other stories...**

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**R &amp; R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sparring match against the wolf-fist master, School, &amp; Accident

The next day…

Saturday May 5, 2020

9:45m

Boise National Forest

Boise, Idaho

Terry was woke up on this sunny day by a kiss to the forehead, opening his eyes letting out a yawn Terry sat up in the bed looking to his right he saw that Claire was looking at him with a loving smile.

"Asa no shin'ainaru (Morning dear)" Claire said lovingly

"Ohayo o Kurea (Good morning Claire)" Terry said

"Ohayo o teri (Good morning Terry)" the other girls said lovingly

"Ohayo o on'nanoko (Good morning girls)" Terry said smiling

"Suripu yoi (Sleep good)" Valkirey asked

"Hai watashideshita (Yes I did)" Terry said

"Anata ga kaitekidatta (Were you comfortable)" Claire asked

"Hai watakushihadatta (Yes I was)" Terry said blushing

All the girls giggled then Claire, Luna, and Star let their wolves take over after that Valkirey and Sapientia let their wolves take over all of the wolves nuzzling their mate then laid around him.

"Watashi wa mada wastashi wa arufa no josei o sukutta shinjirukoto ga dekinai (I still can't believe I saved the alpha female)" Terry said

**~Watashi wa anata ga hachimitsu itte kansha shite imasu (I'm grateful you done so honey) ~ Shiruba said**

"Watashi wa chodo sorena no hito wa anata ni nanika o yara seru koto ga dekimasendeshita… (I couldn't just let those men do something to you…)" Terry said

**~To watashi wa watashi no kyuseishu wa anata no akachandatta chi tte ureshidesu (And I'm happy to know my savoir was you baby) ~ Shiruba said smiling**

"Shitte okuto yoi (Good to know)" Terry said

**~Anata ga nanika o shiritai (You want to know something else) ~ Shiruba said**

"Nani (What)" Terry said

**~I'm the **_**okami no ken **_**master ~ Shiruba said**

"Whoa…" Terry said surprised

**~She taught the whole pack so we could protect ourselves, our mate, also his and our loved ones ~ Surtaraito said**

Terry looked at Shiruba then the other girls smiling making them smile.

"Watashi wa min'na o aishiteimasu (I love you all)" Terry said hugging Shiruba

**~Watashitachi mo anata o aishite (We love you too ~ they said lovingly**

Silence soon took over the six of them as they laid there, that's when Melody called…

"Terry…breakfast" Melody called

Terry looked at the girls Runashadou pawing at the door; Terry opened it as the last tail left Terry closed the door and proceeded to change into some comfortable outdoor clothes which was black camouflage pants, black combat boots, and a grey t-shirt. The 16 year old got out his truck walking towards the others, Humphrey and Cassie as well as Melody also the girls were eating their breakfast.

"Hurry up Terry your breakfast is getting cold" Melody said

It was bacon and eggs, Terry grabbed his plate sitting down in front of the fire cross legged getting a fork and started to eat. When he was done Terry threw his paper plate into the fire getting up…

"Terry…Claire told me to tell you she wants to spar" Melody said

Terry looked at Claire; the others were sitting or laying around looking at Terry. Claire moved away from the campfire towards the center of their campsite waiting for Terry Atkins, soon the 16 year old was looking into Claire's hazel eyes as she did the same with her with Terry's green ones.

"Tatoeba anata ga mananda koto o mite mimashou (Let's see what you have learned)" Claire said

In a blur Claire was right in front of Terry surprising him as she did a 3 piece followed by a kick to the chest, The 16 year old got up dodging a punch hitting Claire in the chest then did a quick 2 piece to her face followed by a kick to her side causing Claire to stumble back some.

"Koseiseki! (Excellent job!)" Claire praised with a quick bow

Claire flashed in another blur before kicking Terry in his back, flipping over him hitting him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Terry fell to one knee his left arm clenching his stomach, after getting his breath back the 16 year old got back up getting in his stance before charging Claire. The two blocked and traded blows back and forth until Claire hit him in the chest then tripped the 16 year old pinning him down, Claire soon got off Terry then helped him up.

"Anata wa yoku yatte imasuga nokkuautoburo matawa satsugai buro no tame ni iku hitsuyo ga nai kagari shinaide aite no atama o chaji shite wa naranai (You're doing well but you must not charge your opponent head on not unless you want to go for a knockout blow or the killing blow)" Claire explained

Terry nodded letting the info sink in before looking at the girls as well as his friends and his mother then looked back at Claire who was wearing some of Luna's clothes, they were hugging her body showing off her curves and her breast.

"Are we going home today mom" Terry asked

"Yes in a few hours…why'd you ask" Melody said

"Just wondering" Terry said

**~Terry ~ Shiruba said**

"What is it love" Terry asked

**~Want to go for a walk ~ Shiruba asked cutely**

"Sure I do" Terry said happily

Silver started down the trail with Terry and the others following, soon all six of them were admiring the sights of the forest.

**~Watashitachi jishin no hac himitsu ni tsuite sukoshi oshiete (Tell us a little about yourself honey) ~ Shiruba said cutely**

"Watashi wa kikai ni hoshi o mitsume yomu no ga daisuki okami wa watashi wa gemu o purei watashi no sukina dobutsudearu to watashi wa juyona koto o shinken ni kangae teru (I love to read, stare at the stars on occasions, wolves are my favorite animal, I play games, and I'm serious about important things)" Terry explained

**~Sore wa akachan o shitte yoi kotoda (That's good to know baby) ~ Shiruba said **

"Watashi wa watashi ga watashi no tame ni watashi o aishite on'nanoko o motte iru koto ni mo manzoku shite iru (I'm also happy that I have girls that love me for me)" Terry said smiling

**~Anata wa watashitachi no nakama teri o shite iru (You're our mate Terry) ~ Gorudenkiba said **

**~ Soshite watashitachi wa anata ni hijo ni oku no ai (And we love you very much) ~ Burrakkurozu said lovingly**

Terry smiled making them smile.

"Gin wa anata no mawari ni suru koto ga dekimasu (Silver can you turn around)" Terry said

**~Nanisore wa kawaidesu (What is it dear) ~ she asked**

"Anata wa anata no atama o sageru koto ga dekimasu (Can you lower you head)" Terry said

Silver lowered her head to his level; Terry reached up and started to scratch behind her ear getting a deep long growl from her.

**~OOH anata wa kakushin shite doko ni sukuratchi ni shitte iru (Ooh you sure know where to scratch) ~ she growled **

Silver leaned into Terry's touch her tails wagging behind her as she let out another deep long pleasured filled growl, Silver soon pulled away and licked his cheek then nuzzled the 16 year old lovingly.

**~Sore wa totemo yoi to kanjita (That felt so good) ~ Shiruba said her tails wagging**

"Watashi wa hoka no scratch able supotto o shitte iruga watashi wa chodo mottomo utsukushi okami to kono idaina sanpo o tsudzuketai…tsutaeru koto ga dekimasu (I can tell…I know other scratch able spots but I just want to continue this great walk with the most beautiful wolves)" Terry said lovingly

Nodding silver turned around and started to walk off again, soon all of them stopped in a clearing laying under a big shady tree.

"Anata no kegawa wa totemo yawarakaidesu (Your fur is so soft)" Terry said snuggling into Goruenkiba's fur

**~Ggggggrrrrr…~ Gorudenkiba growled lovingly**

Terry let out a yawn his eyes half opened.

**~Hachimitsu o suripu jotai ni hairu (Go to sleep honey) ~ Runashadou said **

"I'm not sleepy…though" Terry said letting out another yawn

**~Shikashi anata wa anata no suimin o eru hitsuyo ga aimasu…akachandesu (But you are baby…you must get your sleep ~ Shiruba said **

Terry nodded then snuggled into Gorudenkiba's fur more, she put her tails over him nuzzling the 16 year old lovingly. The wolves laid there watching as their mate slept soundly bringing a smile to their faces.

"There they are" Cassie said

The five wolves looked up seeing their friends as well as Terry's mother.

**~He's sleeping ~ Surtaraito said**

"He's looks like a baby the way he's sleeping" Cassie said giggling

**~He's so cute ~ Burrakurozu said happily**

Melody couldn't help but giggle, she walked towards the five wolves just as Gorudenkiba moved her tails away. Melody reached down putting a gentle soft hand on his cheek lightly rubbing it before pulling away.

"I'm glad he has you all…" Melody said

**~We're glad to have him ~ Runashadou said**

**~ I couldn't agree more ~ Shiruba said**

Shiruba licked his cheek again growling lovingly to him, Terry's smile widen as he slept also when Gorudenkiba put her tails over him.

**~We should head back to the campsite ~ Runashadou said**

**~I'm getting sleepy anyway… ~ Shiruba said yawning**

**~Same ~ Surtaraito said**

**~While you all sleep we will guard you and the campsite ~ Burrakurozu said**

**~Melody, Humphrey, Cassie are you all going to take a nap ~ Gorudenkiba asked**

"No we're fine" Humphrey said

Nodding the wolves as well as Terry's friends and mother were making their way back to the campsite, when all of them got there Burrakurozu and Gurudenkiba stood guard as Shiruba laid down under a tree with the sleeping form of Terry Atkins snuggled up against her stomach her 3 tails covering the sleeping 16 year old. Surtaraito was laying a couple feet away from Shiruba while Runashadou was keeping eyes and ears up and sharp for anything.

"Were leaving in 3 hours" Melody said

**~Okay ~ Runashadou said**

**~Is there anything we need to help with or something ~ Gorudenkiba asked**

"No but…I'm leaving for a week; it's a meeting in Detroit, Michigan I have to attend" Melody said

"What are you and your co-workers going to be talking about" Cassie asked

"Talking about this years and future housing placements, certain homes that will be up for rent or sale, and pricing" Melody said

"So it's a restate business trip" Humphrey said

"You're on the money" Melody said giggling

As Melody, Cassie, and Humphrey had their conversation the four wolves on guard conversed with one another.

**~Dakara runashadou wa…no yo ni sore o nandatta (So Luna Shadow…what was it like) ~ Gorudenkiba asked**

**~Anata wa nani ni tsuite hanashite imasu ka (What are you talking about) ~ Runashadou asked looking at Gorudenkiba**

**~Toki anata to anata no imoto wa watashitachi no nakama o mitsuketa (When you and your sister found our mate) ~ Burrakurozu said **

**~Sore wa futatabi kare o mite to 'koto' o hassei suru made watashi wa hontoni matsu koto ga dekinai shojiki ni iu to hontoni yokatta (It was really good to see him again and to be honest I really can't wait until 'that' happens) ~ Runashadou said with a small giggle**

**~Watashi wa ima ureshi kare wa watashitachi no monoda (I'm glad he's ours) ~ Shiruba suddenly said**

**~Arufa…anata wa watashitachi no kaiwa o kiita (Alpha…you heard of our conversation) ~ Surtaraito said looking away**

**~Anata ga nanika ni tsuite hanashite mo naze so…ima watashitachiha runashadou mada no yo ni okonau koto wa dekimasen (Yes…now why would you be talking about something we can't do as of yet Luna Shadow) ~ Shiruba said **

**~Watashi wa moshiwakearimasen arfuadesu (I am sorry alpha) ~ Runashadou said with her head down **

**~Sore dake demo hoka ni mina no tame ni iku koto ni tsuite wa nani mo…iwanai inai I no yo (It's fine…just don't say nothing about it…that also goes for everyone else as well) ~ Shiruba said sternly**

**~Hai arufa (Yes alpha) ~ they said respectfully **

"Um…silver" Humphrey said

Silver looked at Humphrey with a smile making Humphrey, Cassie, and Melody smile.

**~What is it Humphrey ~ she said**

"Sleep well" Humphrey asked

**~Why yes I did…even though it was short with my mate sleeping by me I slept wonderfully ~ Shiruba said happily**

A low yawn was heard by the wolves causing them to look at Shiruba; she moved her tails revealing that Terry Atkins was stretching.

"That was to best nap I have ever had" Terry said happily

**~Glad to hear that Terry ~ Shiruba said smiling**

"Son…" Melody said

"Yes mom" Terry said looking at his mom

"Tomorrow I'll be leaving for a business…think you and the girls can hold it down until I get back next Sunday" Melody said

"Yes we can do it" Terry said smiling

2 ½ hours later…  
Saturday May 5, 2020

11:33am

Boise National Forest

Boise, Idaho

Terry, Melody, Humphrey, and Cassie just got done cleaning up their mess and packing the last of everything into the trucks.

"Terry I'm riding with Humphrey and Cassie…again you'll lead this convoy" Melody said

Terry nodded getting into his truck; soon the two massive trucks were on the road making their way to Terry's house. After a 25 minute drive Terry and Humphrey pulled their trucks into the driveway, the girls changed back to their human forms helping Terry unpack his truck but the girls wanted their mate to relax.

"No baby we got it…you just relax" Claire said

"I helped pack so why not let me help unpack" Terry said

"Onegai teri (Please Terry)" Luna said

Terry was now looking at the girls as they did the puppy dog faces…he just couldn't resist those cute faces.

"I'll go relax" Terry said smiling

"Love you" they said lovingly

"Love you too girls" Terry said

Melody smiled at her son and the girls, knowing that the girls went out of their way to make sure that Terry is happy, safe, and cared for really makes her happy to see that.

'_I'm glad he has them' she thought_

With that thought in my mind Melody just continued to watch as the girls unpacked Terry's truck, Terry Atkins was upstairs in their shared room changing out of his outdoor clothes into some comfortable around the house clothes sitting down on the bed then proceeded to grab the remote turning on the TV which was his favorite show top 20 funniest. When the girls expect Claire came in after 30 minutes from unpacking the truck and having a funny conversation they saw that Terry was watching some YouTube on his TV, he was watching a video on the sightings on the alpha female to the White Fang Pack…Shiruba. Somewhere in a small patch of woods Shiruba sneezed.

**~Someone is talking about me ~ she said softly**

Back in their shared room the girls were sitting around Terry watching a vine compilation.

"Where's Silver" Terry asked

Back outside Shiruba sneezed yet again looking around.

**~Seriously who's talking about me ~ she asked aloud**

2 days later…

Monday May 7, 2020

5:30am

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

"Teri wa mewosamasu (Terry wake up)" Claire whispered

Terry groaned and turned over in his bed; Claire frowned at this but thought of something so she let Shiruba take over.

**~Teri no shin'ainaru anata wa tachiagatte kudasai suru koto ga dekimasu (Terry dear can you please get up ~ she said**

"5 more minutes Silver" Terry said sleepily

**~Anata wa gakko no junbi o suru hitsuyo ga (You have to get ready for school) ~ Shiruba whined**

Terry got up and hugged Silver then shook the others awake.

"Morning baby" Luna and Star said lovingly

"Morning" Terry said smiling

"Good morning honey" Valkirey and Sapientia said lovingly

"Morning" Terry said smiling

"Sleep well" Luna asked

"I wanted a few more minutes but Shiruba here woke me up" Terry said

**~You know you have to get ready for school dear ~ Shiruba said **

"I know love" Terry said smiling

Terry got out of bed stretching hearing as his joints popped, after a few minutes of stretching the 16 year old along with the girls started to go to the bathrooms so they could shower…

45 minutes later…

Terry just finished getting dressed; he was wearing black joggers, grey t-shirt with some grey vans. The 16 year old went downstairs and saw that Claire and the girls were downstairs in the kitchen; Star set the last plate down while Valkirey, Sapientia, and Luna sat at the table.

"Why don't you sit down dear…breakfast will be done in a few minutes" Claire said

The 16 year old sat down in one of the two seats left at the table, Terry and the four girls at the table sat there waiting for Claire to get done which was a 2 minute wait.

"Mmmm…whatever you cooked Claire its smells amazing" Terry said

"That would be eggs with cheese, turkey bacon, sausage, flaky biscuits, with syrup or white gravy as your dip choices" Claire said

Claire couldn't help but giggle at Terry and the girls because of their hungry looks, setting the food plates down Claire then proceeded to her seat sitting down.

"Well what are you waiting for DIG IN" Claire said yelling the last part

With that being said everyone at the table started to fill their plates and ate happily, Terry couldn't believe how well his breakfast was as were the other girls. Swallowing another bite of his eggs the 16 year old spoke.

"Claire this is really good" Terry exclaimed

"Glad to see everyone satisfied" Claire said her tails wagging

By 7:00am everyone had their fill and was now cleaning up the table also washing the dishes in which the girls insisted that their mate go watch TV, when the girls got done it was 7:15am.

"You all ready to go" Terry said

"Yes" they said

"I'm driving" Luna said

"Okay" Terry said tossing her the keys

Terry was sitting in the back seat with Star, Valkirey, and Sapientia with a rose red blush on his face…why is that? Because Valkirey and Sapientia were on both sides cuddled up to him their breast on his arms and sometimes they 'accidently' lay on the 16 year old more their breast being on his hands, Star was sitting in his lap her head on his chest AND the 16 year old had a perfect view of her large bust.

"Ummm…Star" Terry said looking up

"Hmph" Star said

"Can you adjust your position a little…please" Terry said

Star lifted her head looking at the 16 year old with a smile, Star moved over a bit but remained in his lap her breast pressed up against Terry's chest.

"Are we there yet" Terry asked

"Pulling into the parking lot now" Luna said

Luna parked the massive truck by Humphrey's truck putting it in park shutting off the engine, Valkirey and Sapientia moved off their living pillow as well as Star while Luna and Claire got out the truck with their backpacks on their shoulders.

"Yo Terry" Cassie said

Terry Atkins turned to his best friends who were standing by stairs waiting on them, Terry and the girls gathered the rest of their books locking the truck walking over to their friends.

"Morning Cassie, Humphrey" Claire said

"Hi Claire" Cassie said

"Hey" Humphrey said

"So what's the schedules looking like" Cassie asked

"Got five classes with our man while he's all alone the last three" Sapientia said

"Hahahaha…" Humphrey laughed

"What's funny" Terry asked

"YOU are the talk of the school Mr. Atkins" Cassie said giggling

"How so" Terry asked

"Girls in all grades are in love with you more ways than one and will try anything to get with you…but I think you shouldn't have to worry about them" Humphrey explained

"Seriously" Terry said

"Yep" Cassie said

Claire, Luna, Star, Valkirey, and Sapientia clung to their mate showing the possessive side of them.

"No one will touch him…" Claire growled

The girls each gave the 16 year old a kiss on the cheek causing Terry to blush beet red.

"I think you're well covered my friend" Cassie said laughing

"I can't believe what these girls are doing to themselves just to impress one guy" Humphrey said shaking his head

"You're right on that" Terry said

The warning bell sounded, Terry, the girls, and his friends went inside being lucky enough to not have seen as many people since it was just the warning bell. Claire and the other girls as well as Humphrey and Cassie went to their lockers putting books away and getting books for their first four classes, Terry went to his locker doing the same as everyone else…soon the bell rang as kids started to come chatting with friends or the simple gossip.

"What's our first class" Terry asked

"Chemistry 2" Star said

"Alright" Terry said

"You must love Chemistry" Sapientia said

"That and the teacher…Mrs. Bell" Terry said smiling

"Well come on…let's get to class honey" Valkirey said

With that being said Terry and the girls went to the class, when all of them got there Terry Atkins being in the front of the group walked the class sitting down at a table in front of the board. 10 minutes went by then the bell rang as the teacher walked in setting her stuff down on her desk.

"Morning class" Mrs. Bell said

"Morning" everyone said

"Okay let's get down to business shall we" Mrs. Bell said

Terry smiled getting his notebook turning to a clean page; Mrs. Bell started the class by telling her students to take notes.

"Mr. Atkins" Mrs. Bell said

The 16 year old looked up at his teacher who was motioning him to come here, when he got to her desk she leaned forward so she could whisper.

"I'm seeing that you have a lot of attention what's up" she whispered

"Ever since I've been with the twins…from what I was told girls in all grades are trying to get with me" Terry said

"There's a few in here now" she whispered

Terry quickly learned back and shuddered.

"This is crazy" Terry whispered

"I'll write you a pass to go to the library" Mrs. Bell said

"Thank you…um, can Luna, Star, Valkirey, Claire, and Sapientia come with me" Terry said

"Sure they can…" Mrs. Bell said

The 16 year old smiled at his teacher then waited for her to get done writing the library pass, when Terry got his pass he went to gather his stuff and tell the girls that they can come. Terry was relieved to be out of the classroom along with the girls; soon Terry and the girls were walking the halls towards the library.

"Watashi wa soko kara hazure tete ureshidesu (I'm glad to be out of there)" Terry said

"Anata no _'fankurabu' _wa me anata wa amaimono gokan shita (Your _'fan club' _was eye raping you sweetie)" Luna said putting emphasis on fan club

"Watashi ga shitte iru sore dakede bukimidatta (I know and it was just creepy)" Terry said

All six of them arrived at the library walking in going to one of the tables sitting down.

Later on that day…

Monday May 7, 2020

2:15pm

Outside American History classroom

Boise High School

Boise, Idaho

It was 5th period; Terry Atkins was standing outside the next class waiting for his teacher Mr. Odom to open the door. While waiting the 16 year old looked up only to see a couple girls standing across the hall staring at him, he waved at them, they waved back smiling seductive smiles. Terry finally noticed that he was on the hall by himself other than the teachers being in their classrooms on their lunch breaks or prepping a lesson, looking around again he saw more girls were in the hall staring at him or talking to one another, stealing glances adding a smile or grin. Not wasting another minutes the horde of fan girls moved on their prey, Terry moved away from the classroom door easing to the already opened double doors soon the 16 year old broke into a run as the girls screamed his name reaching for the fleeing 16 year old as he rounded the corner but sadly ran into another horde of his _'fan club'_.

'_Why me_' _Terry thought_

Terry Atkins was staring at the huge crowd of fan girls with a look of fear as they advanced on him, he only had seconds to decide what he should do…run like hell and find the girls or get things done to him by a huge horde of fan girls.

'_Run' Terry thought _

With that thought the 16 year old Terry Atkins got up and ran like hell down the hall with his fan club in toe, quickly looking back Terry didn't see the polar until…WHAM. With a broken nose the 16 year old groaned out in pain as he laid there but it wasn't over, the horde of girls ran past well more like trampled him. When the horde of fan girls pasted the 16 year old Terry Atkins laid there groaning out in pain…

'_Girls these days' Terry thought_

"Oh my god" Claire gasped

Terry moved his head wincing as it throbbed with pain; the girls were shocked to see the state their mate was in.

"Nani ga okotta no ka akachan (Baby what happened)" Luna asked worriedly

"Fan no on'nanoko ni yotte…fumitsukete shimatta (Got trampled…by fan girls)" Terry groaned

The same thought crossed the girls' minds all at once.

'_What is wrong with these girls' they thought_

With that thought in mind Luna, Star, Claire, and Sapientia carried the 16 year old to the school doctor seeing the '_fan club'_ gasp at the sight of what Terry Atkins looked like. Upon arriving at the school doctor office Terry all though in pain explained to the nurse what happened, soon Terry was on a stretcher being wheeled to a room. The nurse reassured the girls that he'll be safe from his _'fan club'_.

"Eichi wa anata ga koko ni taizai shi teri o mimamoru kota ga dekimasu (Sapientia can you stay here and watch over Terry)" Claire said

"Hai (Yes)" Sapientia said respectfully

Claire, Luna, Star, and Valkirey left the room leaving Sapientia to watch over Terry Atkins.

"Mata… (Also…)" Claire started

Sapientia looked up.

"Kare no 'fankurabu' no ga nai koto o kankunin shi kare no chikaku o shutoku (Make sure none of his 'fan club' gets near him)" Claire said

"Hai (Yes)" Sapientia said respectfully

With that being said Sapientia continued to watch over Terry Atkins while the other girls went to their classes.

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG wait readers anyway here's the next chapter to The Wolf Demon Luna Shadow**

**I'm going to update A Story next so watch out for the new chapter**

**Enjoy the chapter readers**

**R &amp; R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Seriously what is up with these girls, Destroyed truck, I can hear your thoughts, &amp; Kuroi Yurei

That same day…

Monday May 7, 2020

3:00pm

Boise High School Courtyard

Boise, Idaho

It's been 45 minutes since 16 year old Terry Atkins woke up, being asleep after getting trampled by his _'fan club'_…what was that fan club doing now?

At least 20 plus girls were staring, stealing glances, or straight up making sexual advances on the 16 year old, Terry was keeping calm during the time but on the inside the 16 year old wanted to call the girls who were in portables not too far from the courtyard.

"Do you want to go on a date handsome" Another girl asked with a smile

"I can't accept you offer…sorry" Terry said

The girl walked away but was looking back at the 16 year old with a seductive smile. Terry let out a sigh shaking his head as he started to walk towards the vending machines with a small group of his _'fan club' _following.

'_Seriously what is up with these girls' Terry thought_

Letting out another exasperated sigh the 16 year old Terry Atkins walked to one of the tables sitting down with a snicker in hand, his _'fan club' _still following. Teachers and other kids were looking at the sight, some thoughts being like _'lucky bastard'_, _'boy got game'_, or _'I would kill to be in that position'_, others being some of jealously and hatred some being _'I should have all those girls'_, _'I'm the cool one why is he getting all the girls'_, _'What's his secret'_. Terry was keeping calm even though he wanted to scream at them.

"Hey sexy you want to fuck" a senior asked

"He's going to fuck me first" another said angrily

"Bitch please who could resist this lovely body" the senior said

"Oh shut the fuck up you dumb ass bitch" another said

The senior that asked Terry Atkins walked up to him, her hips swayed left to right as she mustered up one of her most seductive grins sitting down across from him.

"Sooo…" she purred seductively

"What is it" Terry asked calmly

"Do you want to fuck me" she purred seductively

"I am going have to deny that…" Terry said taking another bite of his snicker

"Oh really…what makes you not want something like these" she said as she put her hands on her breast

"You have a nice body I'd give you that but my answer is still no…so can you kindly excuse yourself from the table" Terry said in a bored tone

The senior in question stood up coming towards Terry grabbing his pants where his manhood resided, in a portable with a window facing the courtyard Shiruba was growling deep feral growls…what does this bitch think she's doing to her mate. The students in the class was in a corner shaking with fear, turning to the teacher Claire took back over.

"Ms. Edwards…can I go out to the courtyard please" Claire asked kindly

"Y-y-yes you can" she stammered

With that Claire walked out the portable going straight to the table where her mate sat as well as the crowd of girls around the table, another deep powerful growl came up but didn't come because Claire keep herself from letting Shiruba took over. In the crowd that same girl Terry denied was now grinding herself against him.

"Come on Terry you know you want to fuck me" the senior whispered into Terry's ear

"Can you get off me" Terry said

Claire was now at the front of the crowd all the girls of Terry's _'fan club' _were oblivious of her because they were watching the scene in front of them with jealous looks of looks of lust and want. Claire stepped up in front of the fan girls grabbing the senior by her hair pulling her off her mate.

"Ah what the fuck you bitch" the senior said angrily

Claire didn't say anything instead she held the captive by her hair before delivering a flurry of punches to her face and head snapping all the fan girls out of their trance as they watched as the president of said fan club get her face beat in by this unknown girl.

"AH BITCH LET GO OF MY HAIR" the senior screamed

"Okay" Claire said

Claire dropped the president of the fan club but not before hitting her in the jaw one last time rendering the president of the fan club unconscious, Claire looked at the crowd of girls with a glare.

"Leave unless you want this to happen to you" Claire said coldly

All the girls ran away scattering around the courtyard grabbing there president, Terry sighed in relief as Claire walked up to him wrapping her around him hugging his chest. Terry leaned back his head resting on Claire's chest.

"Kansha no ai (Thanks love)" Terry said

"Anata wa kangei akachanda (You're welcome baby)" Claire said

"Anata wa hontoni sonoyoni sono on'nanoko o nagurunakereba naranakatta no (Did you really have to beat that girl up like)" Terry asked

Claire leaned forward to his ear.

"Watashi wa shiruba ga owatte mimashou baai wa, kono jo no watashi o shinrai shi sore ga akka shite kita kanosei ga ari (Trust me on this it could've been worse is I let Silver take over)" Claire whispered into Terry's ear

"Yoi pointo (Good point)" Terry said

Claire giggled pulling Terry closer to her as the possessive side of her came out.

"Doko no hokanohito wa (Where are the others)" Terry asked

"Jishu-shitsu de (In study hall)" Claire said

In front of the school in the student parking lot standing by Terry's truck was four individuals, one was holding an iron bat, the other a laptop hacking into the camera system shutting the school the school parking lot cameras down another was holding a crowbar, and the last one was holding a bag of sugar also gas that was in a container.

"That's bitch think she can beat me up like that" the senior growled

"How did you think we felt Carla" Eric said looking at the girls known as Carla

Chris and the other person grinned widely before prepping to do what they were going to do.

"Chris break the windows, Serena put some sugar into the gas tank, Eric pour some gas on the hood and truck bed do it when I'm done, I'll do the body work" Carla said

With that being said all of them got to work, Carla grabbing the crowbar hitting the door putting a basketball size dent in it proceeding to do some more_ 'body work'_. Serena put the whole bag of sugar into the gas tank making sure not to get none on the ground, Chris was now onto the front windshield breaking the window before getting off. Chris poured some gas onto the hood, the truck, and the roof having everyone step back pulling out a lighter striking it throwing it in the roof where a FWOOSH was heard as the massive truck was engulfed in orange flames, Carle, Serena, Chris, and Eric left the scene laughing all the while but what none of them knew…they were being watched.

Later on that day…

Monday May 7, 2020

4:20pm

Boise High School student parking lot

Boise, Idaho

It was the end of a crazy Monday for Terry Atkins, the girls, and his friends who wanted to get home so they could forget what all happened today…

"I still can't believe what that bitch did to you" Claire said

"Not going to lie I wanted to scream at them but I remained calm…I'm glad you came to my aid" Terry said

"I wanted to fight her but when I saw Claire was beating her face in I calm down" Luna said

As they walked and talked Valkirey looked up where the truck was and gasped.

"Valkirey what's wrong-"Terry started but stopped

"WHAT THE FUCK" Luna and Star yelled out shocked

"OH MY GOD" Claire yelled wide eyed

Terry fell to his knees tears welling up in his eyes, the 16 year old shot up latching onto Valkirey crying as her and Sapientia tried to comfort their mate speaking reassuring calming words into his ears.

"Who did this" Humphrey asked softly

"It's okay baby it's okay we'll find who did this" Valkirey cooed

"Why…did…they…do this" Terry sobbed

"HEY BITCHES" Carla called

Claire recognized that voice spinning around looking at Carla, Luna and Star followed Claire's gaze seeing the twins that bullied their mate and two females they didn't know.

"Like what I did to the truck" Carla asked smiling evilly

"Why did you do this" Claire asked calmly yet coldly

"Oh I just wanted to get you back" Carla stated

"So you still that I kicked your ass or no…cause I can gladly give your face a whole new arrangement as well as your fucking posse" Claire growled

Carla wolf about to run at the 16 year hanyou but was hit with a chop to the neck as well as the others of Carla's posse…

"The hell" Humphrey said surprised

Terry calmed down pulling away from Valkirey and Sapientia walking towards the knocked out teens, delivering a punch to each of their faces and kicking them in the stomachs before stopping.

"They didn't even have to do this…THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKING DO THIS" Terry said screaming the last part

The 16 year old Terry Atkins looked at the smoldering truck with a sad smile before looking at the ground tears welling back up in his eyes again.

"They should've done this…" Terry said softly as tears streamed down his face

Luna hugged him as he sobbed.

"I'll tell mom about this" Sapientia said

Sapientia pulled out her phone calling Melody, when she explained the situation to Melody the mother went ballistic.

"THOSE KIDS DID WHAT" Melody screamed on the other line

"Whoa mom calm down someone dealt with them…can you come get us" Sapientia said as she rubbed her ear

"I'll be up there in 15 minutes" she said

"Okay see you til' then" Sapientia said

With that Melody hung up, Sapientia put her phone away looking at Humphrey and Cassie.

"Mom will be taking us home" she said

"How long is it til' she gets here" Claire asked

"15 minutes" Sapientia said

Claire looked at Humphrey and Cassie.

"You two head on home…" she said

"Okay…" Cassie said

"I'll make sure to report this incident and these vandals to the principal" Humphrey said with a reassuring smile

"Alright" Claire said

After 15 minutes Melody Atkins soon arrived at the school, Claire, Luna, Star, Valkirey, Sapientia, and Terry got in the car leaving the school making their way home in complete silence. When Melody pulled into the driveway the mother put her head on the steering wheel letting out a sigh.

"Anata no subete wa anata no subete wa ikutsu ka no okonau ni setsumei shite imasu…uchigawa ni iku to watashi no tame ni matsu (You all go inside and wait for me…you all have some explaining to do)" she said

With that being said the six teens got out the car going in the house sitting down on the couch waiting for their mother, another 10 minutes went by before Melody Atkins came into the house closing the door locking it calmly walking into the living room sitting down in a chair looking at the six 16 year olds who were looking at her.

"Setsumei suru (Explain)" Melody said calmly

"I have this _'fan club' _that does anything in their power to get with me…I was out in the courtyard during 5th period since I was in study hall, two girls came up to me one I didn't know asked me out on a date but I denied that invitation…after that a senior came up, her name was Carla, she went too far asking me and I quote please excuse me for my language _'do you want to fuck me'_…I denied her but she still made advances on me even going as far as to touching me in the wrong place in public also going as far as to grinding on me in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by my _'fan club'_ while I sat at a table" Terry explained

Melody nodded.

"I asked my study hall teacher If I could go to the courtyard and my teacher let me…I walked up got through the crowd of girls to the front and when I saw Carla grinding on Terry, me and Shiruba were pissed but I had to keep Shiruba from taking over and committing a murder, I grabbed Carla pulled her off Terry and beat her ass, knocked her out then made his _'fan club' _leave" Claire explained

Melody nodded then rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Nanika ga okoru (Anything else happen)" Melody asked

"At the end of the day all of us were wanting to get home but when we saw that the truck was on fire all of us were shocked but Terry was in tears…we soon got confronted by Carla, Eris, Chris, and another girl who admitted to doing such a devious act, me, Star, and Claire were going to fight them but someone else did it for us very quickly" Luna explained

Melody nodded as she stopped rubbing her temples looking at the six teens.

"Well looks like you all will have to catch the bus until I can call the insurance place to get a replacement truck for you all, I'm going back to work I'll be leaving for Michigan in a couple hours" Melody said

"Love you mom" Terry said smiling

"Love you too son" Melody said

With that Melody Atkins left the teens heading back to her job, Terry looked at the girls then at his feet.

"Kanashi akachan wa ikenai (Don't be sad baby)" Valkirey said

"Watashi wa nai ndakedo (I'm not)" Terry said

**~Terry~ Gorudenkiba said**

The 16 year old looked to his left seeing Gorudenkiba along with Burrakurozu, Runashadou, Surtaraito, and Shiruba sitting there looking at him.

**~You're still thinking about what transpired not too long ago~ Shiruba said**

Terry noticed that Shiruba had four tails; he looked and saw her grinning.

'_What if she could read minds or thoughts' Terry thought_

**~I can very well read your thoughts as if you said what you were thinking aloud~ Shiruba said**

"So you have telepathic abilities" Terry said

**~Yes…~ Shiruba said**

**~Noticed anything else dear~ Runashadou asked**

Terry looked all of them over noticing the Runashadou, Surtaraito, Gorudenkiba, and Burrakurozu had three tails.

"1 four tailed demon wolf alpha female…4 three tailed demon wolf alphas" Terry said

**~You're right~ Burrakurozu said **

'_Now I see what Cassie and Humphrey were talking about when they said I was lucky' Terry thought_

Shiruba giggled.

"Crap" Terry said softly

That was it; Shiruba fell to the ground laughing.

**~Okay what's so funny~ Gorudenkiba said **

"Shiruba can hear my thoughts" Terry said

Shiruba calmed down standing up seeing Terry's blank expression immediately feeling his sadness that he didn't show as well as the other wolves.

**~I'm so so sorry baby, can you forgive me~ Shiruba said sadly**

Terry stood up walking up to Shiruba reaching up rubbing her neck.

"I could never be mad at any of you regardless of what you do" Terry said smiling

That smile is what all five of the wolves also the girls love about their mate, seeing him happy brings a smile to their faces.

**~We love you Terry~ they said lovingly**

"Love you too girls" Terry said

That night…

Monday May 7, 2020

8:27pm

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

Terry lay in the soft green grass of the night staring up at the star filled sky with a smile seeing constellations he knew. The wolves were lying around growling lovingly nuzzling their mate happy that their mate is happy. In a patch of forest in total darkness lay a wolf, it had eclipse black fur making it look like a shadow, dark silver blue eyes that watched what was in front of it, and 3 tails…its name Kuroi Yurei (black ghost), she's been watching her mate all day from the shadows. Standing up shaking the dirt out of her fur Kuroi Yurei walked out the forest towards Terry Atkins and her pack mates seeing her alpha laying next to her mate.

**~Arufa (Alpha) ~ Kuroi Yurei said respectfully**

Shiruba looked in the direction of where the voice came from only to see the packs best assassin.

**~Oh my god Kuroi Yurei it's been a while…where have you been~ Runashadou said**

**~I have been making my way here…I arrived at first light and have been looking for other pack members…I came out of Canada ~ Kuroi Yurei explained**

**~Have you found any members other than us Kuroi Yurei ~ Shiruba asked**

**~No alpha ~ Kuroi Yurei said**

**~Was it you that knocked those kids out at the parking lot ~ Burrakurozu asked**

**~Yes it was ~ Kuroi Yurei said**

A short silence fell over them, that's until Kuroi Yurei broke it.

**~Is our mate around here, I would love to meet him ~ Kuroi Yurei said smiling**

Terry stood up stretching before looking at where Kuroi Yurei sat.

"Um Shiruba (Um Silver)" Terry said

Shiruba looked at the 16 year old.

**~Nanisore wa kawaidesu (What is it dear) ~ she asked**

"Are wa dare (Who is that)" Terry asked

Kuroi Yurei stepped forward sitting by the large silver wolf looking at Terry Atkins.

**~Watashi wa Kuroi Yurei watashi no aidesu (I am black ghost my love) ~ Kuroi Yurei said lovingly**

The 16 year old smiled causing all the wolves to smile.

"Anata wa Kuroi Yurei koko ni kuru koto ga dekimasu (Can you come here black ghost)" Terry said

Kuroi Yurei walked toward Terry Atkins looking down at the 16 year old.

**~Sore wa nani o aishite iru (What is it love) ~ she asked cutely **

"Anata wa anata no atama o shite kudasai sageru koto ga dekimasu (Can you lower your head please)" Terry said

Kuroi Yurei lowered her head; Terry reached up scratching behind her ear causing a deep growl to escape her pushing her head into the 16 year old as another growl left her tails wagging, foot thumping in a steady rhythm. But all things have to end, Terry pulled his hand away hearing a whine, he pats her head smiling reassuring at Kuroi Yurei as she licked his cheek nuzzling him lovingly growling lovingly. The assassin pulled away taking a few steps letting her human take back over.

"Hi Terry" she said happily

"Hi…" Terry said blushing

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself…my name is Ashley Howard" the girl known as Ashley said

Ashley had short curly black-brown hair, silver blue eyes, D cup breast, standing at 5'10 with the muscle of a MMA fighter and the flexibility of a leopard, Eclipse black wolf ears were on her head while 3 tails of the same color wagged behind her.

'_I'm can't even complain…knowing someone would kill to be in this position, 6 incredibly sexy females I'm blessed' Terry thought with a wide grin_

The 6 girls were looking at Terry Atkins with smiles as Claire told them what he thought about them, it made them laugh but also really really happy.

"Terry…" Luna and Star said

The 16 year old snapped out of his thoughts looking at the 6 girls standing around him.

"What is it girls" he asked

"Let's go to bed, we got school tomorrow" Valkirey said

Nodding the 7 16 year olds walked into the house going upstairs to their shared room, Terry changed into some sweats with a white t-shirt while the girls got naked getting in bed waiting for the 16 year old. Climbing in bed Terry Atkins got in his spot feeling the sandwiched feeling as he blushed a light rosy red making the girls giggled, letting out a yawn 16 year old Terry Atkins laid his head down and went off to dreamland with the girls' right behind him.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter to TWDLS **

**Has anyone played the newest mortal kombat game MKX, it's badass in my opinion, the fatilities, xrays, and the fighters themselves are AWESOME...also having some known some new...**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter readers!**

**R &amp; R**


	8. Apology, New forms, & Near rape

Chapter 8: Apology, New forms, &amp; near rape

4 days later…

Friday May 11, 2020

5:00pm

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

16 year old Terry Atkins sat in their shared room doing some algebra 2 homework for his teacher Mr. Hill, the girls were in their helping him any way they could so he could be done but also getting help from Terry since they all had the same teacher.

"Kare wa watashitachi ni amarini mo oku no shukudai o atae (He gives us too much homework)" Ashley whined

"Watashi wa tozen shitte iru (I know right)" Luna said

"Watashitachi wa onaji bango no subeteda (So we're on the same number)" Terry said

"Un (Yeah)" Claire said

"Anata no subete wa kono kon'ya ni modotte shutoku shitai (You all want to get back to this tonight)" Star groaned

"Chodo kore ga okonawa re jo de shutoku shite mimashou (Let's just get this done and over with)" Terry said confidently

With that the 7 teens got back to work, it wasn't easy…which took then 2 hours with headaches from thinking so much and hand cramps for writing so much.

"Why did have to give us homework ON A FRIDAY" Sapientia said screaming the last part

"Sapientia…" Terry whined

The blue eyed 16 year old girl looked at her mate seeing that he was rubbing his temples, Sapientia kissed Terry on the forehead embracing him in a hug as his head lay on her chest.

"Watashi wa moshiwakearimasen ga amai yo (I'm sorry sweetie)" she said

"Inda yo (It's okay)" Terry said

Terry raised his head up seeing the others were pouting at him.

"Do simashita ka (What's wrong)" Terry asked

"Watashitachiha hoyo o shitai (We want a hug)" Claire said

Terry opened his arms as the girls snuggled up to him letting out sighs of content of just smiling up at him, the 7 16 year olds sat there in that position until the girls moved away.

"Anata kufuku no akachan (You hungry baby)" Valkirey asked

"Te inai genjitende wa (Not at the moment)" Terry said

"Sonogo go de tabetai nani o subeki ka (What do you want to eat later on then)" she asked

"Razania wa subarashi saundo (Lasagna sounds nice)" Terry said smiling

"Sore wa oto yoi o okonaimasu (That does sound good)" Ashley said

"Sooo…" Terry started

"Sore wa teri wa nandesuka (What is it Terry)" Luna asked

"Minasan wa sanpo ni ikitai (You all want to go on a walk)" he asked

"Un (Yeah)" they said

With that Terry got up putting on some comfortable shoes as well as the girls walking out their shared room.

"Anata no okami ni tsuite totemo ashuri… (So Ashley…about your wolf)" Terry said

"Kanojo ni tsuite wa nani (What about her)" Ashley said

Anata ga kanojo no utsukushi me o motte iru…hoka wa kankei ni aru (You have her beautiful eyes…the others are in relation)" Terry said

Sate anata no me wa sekushidesu (Well your eyes are sexy)" Claire said in a low husky tone

Terry grinned.

"Gin wa fuwafuwadesu (Silver is fluffy)" Terry said grinning

"Kanojo wa fuwafuwade wanai (She is not fluffy)" Claire said blushing

"Hai kanojo wa…sutekina fuwafuwa no kumo (Yes she is…a nice fluffy cloud)" Terry said

Claire giggled and playfully hit Terry in the arm grinning at him.

"Watashi wa kizutsuite imasu (I'm hurt)" Terry said playfully falling to the ground

The girls giggled as Terry stood up grabbing his house key, opening the door stepping to the side.

"Dono yona shinshi (What a gentleman)" Luna said

Terry chuckled closing the door locking both locks walking up to the waiting girls.

"It's a beautiful evening" Star said

"We should have been outside instead of doing homework" Valkirey said

"I know right" Sapientia said

"Shikashi wareware wa wareware ga suru sorera o kitai suru mono ni anata no seiseki o iji suru hitsuyo ga (But we have to keep our grades up to what we expect them to be)" Ashley said

"Migi watashi no kuchi kara kotoba o totta (Took the words right out my mouth)" Claire said

The 7 teens laughed as they continued their evening walk occasionally pointing out funny things or telling stories of certain people in the neighborhood but also having the occasional fan girl walk up only to be told to stay away by Terry but it was mainly the girls that kept them away, as the evening faded away the silver moon was slowly rising up to it's position.

"Homu shin'ai o bakku kikatai (Want to head back home dear)" Star asked

"Un… (Yeah)" Terry said

The 7 16 year olds walked back to the house seeing four cars parked in front of the house the girls smelled familiar scents forming a box around the dirty blond haired teen. When the 7 teens walked into the yard the car doors opened almost simultaneously. Stepping out the cars were none other than Carla, Chris, Serena, and Eric along with their parents.

"Sorry to intrude or just come unannounced but our kids have something they want to tell you guys" said one of the parents

Carla and Serena walked up.

"We're sorry…we know we should've done what we did not knowing the consequences of our actions…we hope you could forgive us Terry" Carla and Serena said sadly with heads down

16 year old Terry Atkins stood there as his thoughts roamed and stepped up to the front of his mind…he know what they did was unforgivable to the girls but Terry can't hold a grudge or stay mad at anyone for long.

"I forgive the both you…" Terry said smiling

Carla and Serena looked up at Terry surprised that he forgave them both so easily; he smiled causing the both of them to smile then the two looked down again.

"Sorry about what happened in the courtyard that day Claire" Carla said

Claire walked up.

"If Terry forgives you…all of us forgive you too" Claire said

The two girls looked up at Claire smiling as Claire did the same, the two girls then walked back to their respective parents as Chris and Eric walked up looking at Luna and Star before their eyes fell on Terry.

"Sorry Terry…" Eric said

"We really are" Chris said

"Think you and the girls could forgive us" Eric asked

"Even though I was bullied by the both of you…" Terry started

Terry walked up to the two.

"I'm not the one to hold a grudge or stay mad at anyone for long" Terry said with an outstretched hand

Eric shook Terry's hand after the Chris shook his hands.

"We forgive the both of you as well" Luna said

"Thanks Luna, Star" Chris said smiling

Silence.

"Well…I hope that you all are friends and something like _'that'_ doesn't happen again" another one of the parents said

As quick as they were there the four cars soon left the house into the darkness of the night, Terry Atkins turned to the girls looking at them as their eyes changed to the color of their wolves before changing back to their own and they were shaking no trembling where they stood.

"Garuzu itadakimashita machigatta (Girls what's wrong)" Terry asked worriedly

All 6 of them looked at Terry as their eyes flickered again before each one of them let out a gasp clenching their heads.

"Karera wa manzoku shite iru (They're restless)" Claire said quickly

"Doiu imidesu ka (What do you mean)" Terry asked nervously

"Run…" Luna said softly but quickly

"Why would I need to-"Terry started but was cut off

"RUN" Ashley screamed quickly

Terry Atkins looked at the girls worriedly but followed their request and ran to the door unlocking it going inside closing the door grabbing his phone in the process before running upstairs accessing the cameras outside the house in the front yard seeing the girls were on the ground clenching their heads as the wolves were trying to take over, as Terry looked on the change he would see every time looked…different.

'_Oh god' Terry thought worriedly_

Looking at his phone screen also looking at the calendar he noticed something different about the moon…it was a blood moon. Taking another look back at the cameras Terry watched as skin torn, bones broke and reformed, muscles bulging and becoming more defined as a blood curdling scream broke pierced the silent young night. As 16 year old Terry Atkins on fur sprouted out of their skin, tails getting longer, their faces elongating into muzzles, menacingly sharp fangs and teeth came in…it wasn't over yet, Terry looked on in shock…their chest expanded showing they had breast that was covered by thicker fur, their stomachs showing off 6 or 8 packs, hair long and straight or short and curly being carried by the light cool breeze, butts nice round and firm, and their legs having symbols for their names with streaks of colored fur on their arms, legs, their backs, ears, and tails that matched the color of their eyes…as 16 year old Terry Atkins watched on he became worried for the girls also the wolves but the question was…What happened to them?

As his mind tried to come up with an answer to that question he snapped out of his thoughts suddenly hearing things falling over downstairs, his heartbeat quickening In pace as he heard heavy paws coming up the stairs towards the door or going to another room.

Thump thump…thump thump…thump thump thump thump

That's all that was heard and it was getting closer, Terry hid himself deeper in the closet hiding under clothes.

Thump thump thump thump…thump thump thump

The wolves were drawing closer to their mate as his arousing scent led them on going into their shared room; Terry Atkins was in a pile of clothes phone in hand as he didn't move a single muscle…not even a centimeter.

Thump…thump…thump…thump…thump thump thump thump

His blood ran cold; his heart stopped as the door of the closet slowly opened revealing Surtaraito as she sniffed around the closet her mates scent was strongest at the door but became curious as she looked at the pile of clothes getting faint traces of Terry's scent.

'_Crap' Terry thought nervously_

Shiruba soon came in seeing the Surtaraito was looking at a pile of clothes, Shiruba was also smelling faint traces but with her senses further heighten to a new level Terry's scent was even stronger to her, the silver furred alpha female grabbed a handful of clothes as Shiruba dug through the pile soon finding 16 year old Terry Atkins at the bottom of the pile looking up at her with a frightened pale expression.

**~There you are~ Shiruba said seductively**

Terry shot up wanting to get away but ran face first into Surtaraito's E cup breast, pulling himself out the 16 year old ran to the door but was quickly caught by Surtaraito being picked up and carried to the bed put on his back staring up at the 6 anthro wolves…their eyes glazed over with hot never lust and need. Runashadou was on the left her DD cup breast pressed down on the bed as her eyes stuck on Terry, Burrakurozu laid next to Runashadou also eyeing Terry but mainly where he manhood resided as her EE cup breast were pressed on his leg, Gorudenkiba laid on the right staring at Terry's face but also looking down low as E cup breast were on his arm moving every now and then when she moved and Kuroi Yurei licked her lips as she pressed her breast down on the bed eyeing his crotch like a wolf stalking a deer in the woods, Shiruba had her paws on Terry's thighs as she spread them before crawling up the towards Terry he FF cup breast pressed down on him as the others grabbed an arm or a leg holding him down. Terry Atkins was in a looking between the 6 anthro wolves with fear, Shiruba and Kuroi Yurei started to strip him forcefully kissing him pressing their breast against him, soon the 16 year old was more frightened as the wolves stared hungrily at him but mainly at manhood the was hid under the last article of clothing. Kuroi Yurei was a slash of her claws shredded the last article of clothing grinning look maniac as she drooled as the sight of his manhood.

**~Mmmm…~ she moaned**

All six of the horny anthro wolves became even wetter as they drooled at the sight, Shiruba and Kuroi Yurei went down to his manhood eyeing it hungrily as Terry started to struggle to get loose being unsuccessful. The two horny anthro demon wolves licked Terry's manhood, Terry Atkins was refraining from getting hard but was slowly losing the battle as the wolves doubled their efforts making Terry get hard. At that point Kuroi Yurei was about the straddle him when Shiruba moved her away and straddled him her leaking pussy just inches away from his manhood as she made the slow descend.

"No no no please Shiruba don't do this" Terry pleaded

Tears threatened to spill as he pleaded and pleaded for the silver furred wolf to stop.

"PLEASE SHIRUBA DON'T DO IT I BEG OF YOU PLEASSSSE" Terry yelled pleadingly as tears streamed down his face

The 16 year old sobbed as he struggled more and more.

"Please…" Terry sobbed

Shiruba looked up as her eyes came back to life as well as the other wolves who were looking at Terry, Shiruba quickly got off Terry as he moved to the head board eyes darting from side to side as he sobbed.

"Don't come near me" Terry snapped

All six of the wolves were taken back by this…their mate doesn't want them near him.

**~This wasn't supposed to happen…Terry ~ Kuroi Yurei said reaching for him**

"DON'T" Terry screamed

He got up quickly going to his dresser putting on some boxers then some sweats running out of their shared room to his mom's room getting in bed as new tears started to fall from his face. Back in their shared room Shiruba, Runashadou, Surtaraito, Gorudenkiba, Burrakurozu, and Kuroi Yurei were sitting on the bed crying…why were they crying?

Their humans just told them what they were about to do…it crushed them to know what they ALMOST done to their delicate mate, so kind hearted, loving, and pure…

Getting out of bed the six anthro demon wolves walked out their shared room single file to where Terry Atkins was…gently nudging the door open Shiruba walked in first followed by Runashadou, Kuroi Yurei, Surtaraito, Gorudenkiba, and lastly Burrakurozu…

**~Terry ~ Shiruba said her voice cracking**

Shiruba as well as the others were crushed even more when they saw tissue on the bed, the nightstand, and the floor with an empty tissue box hanging by one of his fingers sitting upright in the bed sleeping. Tear stains marked his fine tanned skin, noting he may have been crying for at least an hour since it's 10:59pm might as well say 11:0pm…inching closer to the bed ears flat against their heads tails down, Kuroi Yurei picked up the sleeping teen standing up to her full height of 9" turned around walking with Terry Atkins in her arms while the other wolves followed silently back to their shared room going in getting in bed as Kuroi Yurei handed the sleeping teen to Shiruba who watched as her mate snuggled against her breast his face having a blank expression…no smile.

**~Watashi wa…watashiwa gomen'nasai (I…I'm sorry) ~ Shiruba said softly**

She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead as she and others got in their spots, Shiruba wrapped her arms around her mate laying her head on the pillow.

**~Watashi wa anata ga watashitachi o yurusu koto o negatte (I hope you can forgive us) ~ she said softly**

With that Shiruba closed her eyes falling asleep with a heavy heart along with the other wolves.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter to TWDLS, sorry for the late update**

**I will update WDiH?, I can't be sure when i'll be done with the next to that story but I will say by friday if nothing happens to come up **

**Alright with that out the way, Enjoy the chapter readers!**

**R &amp; R**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Forgiveness, Is it permanent, &amp; Coming home a day early

The next morning…

Saturday May 12, 2020

9:35am

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

As the sun got into it's morning position in the sky in a house in a bedroom in a bed laid 6 anthro demon wolves with a 16 year old dirty blonde green eyed boy in the middle of them, Shiruba let out a soft yawn as she sat up in the bed looking down at Terry Atkins with a sadden expression on her face. The silver furred alpha female woke the others before they all got out of bed sitting down on the floor all of them having saddened expressions ears flat against their heads tails lying limp on the floor…

Silence, that's all that was heard expect for 16 year old Terry Atkins who was sleeping.

**~Watashitachi wa hotondo kare o reipu shinjiru koto ga dekinai (I can't believe we almost raped him) ~ Runashadou said sadly**

**~Watashi wa kare ga watashitachi o yurusu koto o negatte (I hope he can forgive us) ~ Kuroi Yurei said softly**

**~Onaji (Same) ~ Gorudenkiba and Burrakurozu said with a whimper**

The 6 anthro wolves began to cry, 16 year old Terry Atkins laid in their bed looking at the scene sadly as tears streamed down his face…he couldn't, no he didn't want to see his girls cry. Shifting in the bed sitting up the 16 year old got the wolves attention as they all stared at one another; standing up to their full heights the 6 anthro wolves started to take hesitant steps towards the bed. As they climbed in bed Shiruba quickly embraced the teen along with the others scared that their mate will just vanish from their lives forever…

**~WERE SORRY WERE SORRY ~ the wolves yelled out as they sobbed**

Terry Atkins buried his head into the crook of Shiruba's neck as he wrapped well try to wrap his arms around her rubbing her back as he tried to comfort her and the others**.**

**~We don't want to lose you ~ Surtaraito sobbed **

**~We love you~ Kuroi Yurei sobbed**

**~Please forgive us~ Runashadou sobbed**

Terry Atkins raised his head all 6 of the anthro demon wolves looking at their mate with red puffy eyes, it was like a hit to the gut when he saw them let that.

"I forgive you all…" Terry said softly

Surprised that their mate forgave them like that made tears well up in their eyes but they wiped them away embracing their mate in a warm forgiving hug, pulling away Shiruba raised Terry's head up kissing him passionately but quickly as the others done the same before embracing the 16 year old once more growling lovingly to him.

"Watashi wa yaoru ga daisuki (I love yall)" Terry said

**~Watashitachi wa anata ni teri o amarini mo itoshite (We love you too Terry) ~ the wolves said lovingly**

Terry smiled as the girls pulled away getting out of bed.

**~Anata wa kufuku amaimono wa arimasu (Are you hungry sweetie) ~ Gorudenkiba asked cutely**

"Hai (Yes)" Terry said in a child like voice

The 6 wolves couldn't help but giggle, Shiruba started for the door her hips swaying left to right with grace as Terry watched a rosy red blush on his face, the 16 year looked away.

'_This is going to be interesting…' Terry thought_

**~Watashi wa sono ai no mafin o kita (I heard that love muffin) ~ Shiruba yelled from downstairs **

Terry looked down as the others giggled, soon all of them were sitting at the table expect Shiruba and Kuroi Yurei who had set the table. Terry sat their looking as Kuroi Yurei put the last plate on the table and as Shiruba finished cooking the last of the sausage, Runashadou and Surtaraito retracted their claws fondling with Terry's chest lovingly they had their breast on his shoulders.

**~Can you two stop fondling with him and sit down ~ Shiruba said sternly**

The two wolves quickly sat down as Shiruba walked in with a tray…on that tray was smoked turkey bacon, smoked sausage, seasoned, eggs, and rice. Shiruba sat the tray down grabbing Terry's plate filling it with some food on it after that kissing him on the cheek sliding one of her tails under his chin as she walked away towards the empty chair next to Kuroi Yurei sitting down.

**~Yoku-sha wa koko ni suwatte uenai yo ni shimashou (Well let's not sit here and starve) ~ Shiruba said **

With that being said the girls started to fill their plates and stuff their faces...Terry couldn't help but chuckle as the girls ate fast even with utensils, the 16 year old wasn't even half way done. When the girls got done they sat there and waited for their mate to finish his breakfast, after 10 minutes Terry Atkins pushed his plate away he looked up at the 6 anthro wolves.

"Watashi wa sore ga saigo no yoru tsujo no mangetsudatta to wa omowanai (I don't think that was a regular full moon last night)" Terry said

**~Anata wa ai o imi suru nodesu ka nani (What do you mean love) ~ Surtaraito asked tilting her head to the side**

"Ashuri wa watashi mo jibun no geitaidenwa o mae no niwa to pochi no kamera o chekku shite jikko suru yo ni watashi ni itta to shitara watashi wa tsuki ga akadatta koto o mita (After Ashley told me to run I was checking the front and porch cameras also my phone and I saw that the moon was red)" Terry explained

**~Ketsueko mun! (A blood moon!) ~ Shiruba exclaimed**

"Sono tori (That's right)" Terry said

**~Watashi wa sore ga watashitachi wa totemo…ochitsuki to yokubo to no hotto tsukutta monodatta to omoimasu (I believe that was what made us so…restless and hot with lust) ~ Burrakurozu said **

Terry nodded standing up; Runashadou gathered the dishes taking them to the sink so she could wash them. Terry followed.

"Let me do them" Terry said

**~No no no…you go relax sweetie I got it ~ Runashadou said as she retracted her claws**

"I feel lazy if I let you girls do it yourselves, I can't just let you do them on your own" Terry said grabbing a towel

Runashadou shook her head then looked down at Terry with a smile.

**~If must then you can rinse, dry them off, and put them away ~ Runashadou said **

Nodding Terry stood there to Runashadou resumed washing dishes humming a soft tune her human learned, Terry Atkins rinsed and listened as Runashadou hummed in a soft angelic tone. When Runashadou finished she dried her hands standing behind Terry, she turned him around pulling the 16 year old into a passionate kiss snaking her tongue into his mouth as the very long object felt around Terry's mouth, after 3 minutes Runashadou pulled away standing back away from Terry who was breathing lightly as a smile made it's way onto his face. The two then walked out the kitchen going upstairs to their shared room walking in where the others were sitting on the bed conversing amongst themselves.

"Shiruba" Terry said

The silver furred demon wolf looked at her mate tilting her head to the side.

**~Sore wa amai monodeari (What is it sweetie) ~ she asked**

"Anata wa eikyu ni subete shite iru kono keishiki wa (Is this form you're all in permanent)" Terry asked

**~Kore wa osoraku towa-tekide wa arimasenga watashi wa kore wa wareware ga ni henko dekiru atarashi katachida to omoimasuga dekimasu (It probably isn't permanent but I may guess this is a new form we can change into) ~ she said**

**~Wareware wa tsugi no mangetsu ni yotte hyoji se remasu (We'll see by the next full moon) ~ Burrakurozu said **

"Tsumari kagetsu no jikan ni narimasu (That will be in two months time)" Terry said

Shiruba nodded as she got out of bed walking up to Terry Atkins smiling down at him, Terry hugged the silver furred wolf.

"Dakara fuwafuwa (So soft and fluffy)" Terry said nuzzling Shiruba's stomach

**~Watashi wa fuwafuwa wanaidesu (I am not fluffy) ~ Shiruba said as Terry pulled away**

Terry laughed since Shiruba was pouting in a cute way.

**~Anata wa mafin o aishite inai yorisou shitaidesu (You want to snuggle don't you love muffin) ~ Shiruba said with a grinning**

Terry laughed sheepishly as he fought down a blush but it was seen by the 6 anthro wolves, 16 year old Terry Atkins loved to snuggle into the girls' fur…it was so fluffy and warm. Shiruba picked Terry up as he snuggled into her chest, walking towards the bed Shiruba laid down with Terry on top of her his head below her breast, the other wolves laid there with him as all of them fondled with their mate in a loving way each giving the 16 year old teen a kiss on the forehead or cheek…it was a little over 11am. As Terry laid there a yawn escaped him, he looked up at the each of the 6 demon wolves with half closed eyes and smile.

"Watashi wa min'na o aishiteimasu (I love you all)" Terry said sleepily as another yawn escaped him

16 year old Terry Atkins laid back down as he fell asleep with his head on Shiruba's breast loving growls escape the 6 anthro demon wolves.

**~Watashitachi wa anata no teri o amarini aishi (We love you too Terry) ~ the wolves said softly**

Terry smiled in his sleep, Shiruba shifted her position so she was lying on her side while the others sandwiched the two all of them soon falling asleep with smiles on their faces, happy thoughts and dreams, as they all took a mid morning snooze.

1 hour 30 minutes later…

The girls were the first to wake up, Kuroi Yurei looked at the clock seeing it was 12:35pm. The eclipse black wolf looked at Terry as well as the others as he slept with a smile on his face.

**~Terry…Terry honey wake up ~ Shiruba whispered lovingly into his ear**

Terry moved but did not wake up, but the 16 year old mumbled made the wolves giggle.

"But mooom you said I could have puppy for my birthday" Terry mumbled in his sleep

The 6 anthro wolves giggled at what Terry mumbled and they all find it cute, Terry Atkins soon woke up with a light yawn wiping his eyes.

"Sore wa watashi ga ima made motte ita saiko no suimindesita (That was the best sleep I've ever had)" Terry said happily as he stretched

The girls giggled again.

**~Shitte yorokon (Glad to know) ~ Kuroi Yurei said**

Terry stretched a little longer before climbing out of bed as his phone rang, he recognized the ringtone…it was his mother.

"Kon'nichiwa (Hello)" Terry said

"Kon'nichiwa musuko (Hi son)" Melody said

"Soredewa dono yo ni mama o shite imasu (So how are you doing mom)" Terry asked

"Gureto, ima kiku musuko ga watashi wanode watashi wa subete ga sonogo jun ni naru koto o kitai hayai hi ie ni kite imasu (Great, now listen son I'm coming home a day early so I expect everything to be in order by then)" Melody said

"Hai okusama (Yes ma'am)" Terry said

"Sate watashi wa anata konban ni yotte on'nanoko ga hyoji sa remasu (Alright I'll see you and the girls by this evening)" Melody said

"Sate anata no okasan o aishite (Okay, love you mom)" Terry said

"Anata ni amarini mo musuko o aishite (Love you too son)" Melody said

With that Melody hung up, Terry set his phone on the nightstand walking out the room with the wolves following. When all 7 of them were downstairs the girls' ears were flat against their heads, a couple pictures were broken, claw marks were evident on the stairs, and fur was all over the floor.

"Anata no subete wa hontoni kensaku sa rete iru hitsuyo ga arimasu (You all must have really been searching)" Terry said looking back at the 6 wolves

Upon further inspection they were a few wet spots on the carpet as well as a faint but arousing aroma that made 16 year old Terry Atkins go scattered brain for a moment but he shook his head snapping himself out of it, looking back at the girls again their ears were flat against their heads as a whimper escaped them their eyes on the ground.

"Oioi…kanashi koto wa arimasen sore wa sono anata no subete ni shita tsuki ga arimashita (Hey hey…don't be sad, it was the moon that did 'that' to you all)" Terry said smiling a reassuring smile

**~But we almost rape- ~ Gorudenkiba started but was cut off**

"Ie…jibun o semenaide kudasai (No…don't blame yourselves)" Terry said quickly

This put the girls at east as their ears went up and their tails started to wag a mile a minute…they had the best mate ever.

**~Wareware wa kuriningu o kaishi sinakereba narimasen (Shall we start cleaning) ~ Kuroi Yurei said**

With that Terry put on some jazz as he and the wolves started to clean up the house, vacuuming the living also cleaning up the wet spots off the carpet, upstairs, their shared room, and Melody's room also cleaning up the tissue and making up the bed…Terry Atkins was cleaning the upstairs bathroom with the help of Surtaraito and Burrakurozu while they were doing that Shiruba, Runashadou, and Gorudenkiba cleaning the downstairs bathroom, replacing the broken pictures frames, cleaning the stairs and fixing them making the ones that had claw marks on them look like new again. It took all of them 1 hour 20 minutes to finish cleaning the house. Terry was now sitting on the couch with a cup of ice water in had as the girls' were doing other things around the house insisting that Terry relax and play his PS6, he wanted to girls' to come relax with him.

"SILVER, LUNA SHADOW, BLACK GHOST, STARLIGHT, BLACK ROSE, GOLDEN FANG" Terry called

The 6 anthro demon wolves walked in glistening with sweat on their bodies, their tails wagging as they walked towards their mate.

**~Sore wa akachan no monodesu (What is it baby) ~ Runashadou asked**

"Please come sit-"Terry started but was cut off by Shiruba

**~Watashitachi wa iku to ai no mafin o ofu ni kanso sa seru koto ga dekimasu (Can we go and dry off love muffin) ~ Kuroi Yurei said cutely**

Terry nodded, the wolves walked out the living room going upstairs so they could dry off. After 15 to 25 minutes all 6 of the wolves came back downstairs their fur nice dry and fluffy.

"Watashitoisshoni suwatte kuru…anata no subete wa rirakkusu suru hitsuyo ga arimasu (Come sit with me…you all need to relax)" Terry said

Nodding the wolves sat around the 16 year old occasionally kissing him, fondling him lovingly as they sat there watching 22 jump street.

"My name is Jeff" Terry mimicked

**~Hahahahahahahahahaha ~ the wolves laughed**

After the movie ended Terry turned the TV off sitting there snuggled into Kuroi Yurei who had the 16 year old in a warm embrace as loving growls who heard throughout the living room, by 5:00pm the girls went upstairs to their shared room.

"I'M HOME" Melody announced

Melody walked through the door setting her suitcases down.

"Watashi wa sorera no otetsudai mimashou (Let me help you with those)" Terry said

Terry stood up walking towards his mother who was smiling but he could tell she was tired, Terry helped his mother with her suitcases carrying them upstairs to her room. Once they were in there Terry set her suitcases by her dresser insisting his mother lay down and tell them about her trip later, the 16 year old then went downstairs so he could relax.

3 hours later…

Saturday May 12, 2020

8:14pm

Terry's house

Boise, Idaho

Melody Atkins woke up with a yawn sitting up in her bed, the 36 year old got out of bed seeing that her suitcases weren't there and a note lying on her dresser. Curious at the note Melody got out of bed walking towards her dresser grabbing it.

_We wanted to let you sleep longer since you were tired from your trip…we put your clothes away and made dinner…_

_With love, _

_The girls _

Melody put the note down getting out of her travel clothes and into some pajamas with a t-shirt walking out of her room going downstairs. Downstairs in the living room Terry and the girls were watching Band of Brothers eating Lasagna, green beans, with a Hawaiian sweet roll.

"I couldn't be back in that time period" Terry said

"I wouldn't want to be jumping out a plane while being shot at" Luna said

"OR being hit by a crashing plane" Sapientia said

"You are right about that" Terry said

"So whatcha kids doing down here" Melody suddenly said

The 7 teens looked back seeing Melody standing behind the couch her arms crossed over chest as she smiled at them.

"Just watching a movie" Claire said

"I can see that" Melody said

"You want to watch it with us" Valkirey asked

"Ie…watashi wa teburu ni…anata ga subete no watashi no ryoko ni tsuite kiku, soredewa ni tsuite ohanashi-yo ni shitai shitte imasu (No…I know you all want to hear about my trip, so let's talk about it…at the table)" Melody said walking into the kitchen

Terry stopped the movie turned off the TV getting up with his plate along with the girls following Melody into the kitchen, Melody was sitting at the table eating her lasagna as the 7 16 years olds sat down at the table. Melody looked up…

"Oh where do I start" Melody said

Melody giggled.

"Okay so tell me why as we got to Detroit we were in a cab and we passed a car accident when one of my co-workers happens to say _'Aye what happened'_…hahaha…but anyway I hit him in head and said _'A car accident dumbass'_…" Melody explained laughing at the end

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha" the teens laughed

"Seriously" Terry laughed

"Yes" Melody said covering her mouth to stop her giggling

"Aye what happened" Luna said giggling

"Oh man that was funny" Valkirey said

"The commissioner came into the meeting with a tongue twister saying _'Good, Better, best never let it rest till your good is better and your better best'_ hahahahahaha WHAT WAS WRONG WITH THAT GUY" Melody laughed

The seven teens laughed, Terry fell out of his chair laughing so hard holding his stomach as tears streamed down his face. The 16 year old soon calmed down standing up breathing hard as well as the others who were also breathing hard.

"Oh my god" Claire said

"He must've had you all tongue tired" Ashley said giggling

"Hahaha" Star laughed

Melody looked at the clock on the wall seeing it was 9:57pm, standing up as Terry gathered up the dishes taking them to the sink. Valkirey and Ashley proceeded to wash the dishes while everyone else went upstairs so they could go to bed, Melody went into her room getting in bed going to sleep. In their shared room Terry was sandwiched, Ashley and Valkirey walked in stripping so fast hopping in bed with the others.

"Goodnight girls" Terry said yawning

"Goodnight love" the girls said lovingly

Terry laid down along with the girls falling asleep with happy dreams and smiles their faces.

* * *

**I decided to do another chapter to TWDLS**

**I am going to update A Story next **

**After that WDiH?**

**Anyway R &amp; R **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10~ Spring talent contest, Burutoookami, Shirayuri, Branches, &amp; Chase

5 days later…

Wednesday May 15, 2020

5:30pm

Boise High School Auditorium

Boise High school

Boise, Idaho

Parents, students, and teachers were sitting in the auditorium as excitement, nervousness, anticipation, and amusement was lingering in the air as contestants were waiting to be announced to come on stage so they could do what they wanted to do to wow the crowd and win the talent contest. Back stage in a room for two of 25 contestants were 16 year old Terry Atkins and 16 year old Humphrey Robinson, the girls were sitting around looking at the two with amusement but conversed amongst themselves.

"So we're down to two choices on songs…" Humphrey asked

"Yeah…but I'm going with the second choice" Terry said

Humphrey stood there in a thoughtful pose before looking at Terry nodding with a smile; the girls were looking at the two but continued to converse amongst themselves until Terry got their attention.

"Are you girls in this contest" Terry asked

"Nope" they said

Terry nodded then looked at Humphrey who was on the computer looking at the list of contestants seeing their names being the last on the list with their time who was 8:00pm…

"What the fuck" Humphrey said softly

The heard what Humphrey said tilting their heads in confusion wondering why he was cursing at the computer?

"Humphrey what's wrong" Claire asked

"We are going to be last…our performance is at 8:00pm" Humphrey said calmly

Terry whirled around looking at Humphrey with wide eyes but kept before then looked down shaking his head as he looked at the screen.

"I guess they want to save the best for last" Terry said smiling

"Yeah" Humphrey said

"You two got this…but don't get cocky if you make it to finals" Ashley said giggling

Terry and Humphrey couldn't help but chuckle then looked at the 6 hanyous with smirks.

"We won't get cocky" Humphrey said

"We just want to have fun and wow the crowd…if we win we win and if we lose we lose" Terry said

Claire, Luna, Sapientia, Valkirey, Ashley, and Star walked up to Terry Atkins before Claire grabbed him pushing him to the couch where Ashley pounced on the 16 year old sitting in his lap as the others cuddled up to him.

"Watashitachi ga okonau yo ni watashitachi wa anata o aishite iru riyudesu (That's why we love you like we do)" Ashley whispered lovingly

Terry smiled but also laughed as the girls started to lightly tickle him with their tails that wagged contently; the 16 year old sat there and laughed…

"Um…Mr. Atkins" said a soft nervous voice

Terry moved Ashley out of his lap causing Ashley to pout and whine in disappointment since her and the others were enjoying their time with their mate.

"What is it Lisa" Terry asked

"Um…m-me and some of the other girls were wondering i-if we…we could hang out with you for a while" Lisa asked

"How many girls are with you" Terry asked

"4" Lisa said

Terry looked back at the girls who nodded in approval as Terry opened the door more as Lisa followed by the other girls came in sitting around.

"Soredewa watashitachiha-betsu no kappuru no jikan no tame ni okonau to shite imasu (So what are we going to do for another couple hours)" Star asked

Terry looked at the 75 inch TV that was on the north wall before grabbing his phone connecting it via Bluetooth as a smile made its way onto its face.

"How about a movie…girls choice" Terry said

All the girls gathered in a huddle as Terry and Humphrey looked on, 16 year old Terry Atkins kind of regretted saying girls' choice but he couldn't just invite guest and not make an offer to watch a movie of their choices but also because the girls have watched all the movies he picked.

"Anata ga erbu ni tsuite teri wa dono yo ni…watashiwachi no dore mo yoi mono o kangaeru koto wa dekimasen (Terry how about you pick…none of us can think of a good one)" Claire whined

Terry looked at Humphrey as the two 16 year olds looked at one other than the 10 girls who had all eyes on the both of them.

"Hmm…" Humphrey said as he got in a thoughtful pose

The two stood there as their brains went to work trying to think of a good movie to watch so all of them could past time.

"Yo Humphrey what did you think of" Terry asked

"I thought about three…House of the flying daggers, Hit man, aaannnddd…Zombie land" Humphrey said

Terry nodded.

"What did you think of dude" Humphrey asked

"I thought about four…The chronicles or Riddick, Ride along, White Fang 2, and Fast &amp; Furious 7" Terry said

"Okay so 7 choices…" Humphrey said softly

The girls sat there as all of them started to make a vote on which movie they will watch, all 10 girls soon voted on Fast &amp; Furious 7…

"We want to watch Fast &amp; Furious 7" Valkirey said

16 year old Terry Atkins nodded as he proceeded to start the movie while Humphrey left to go pop some popcorn, after waiting 10 minutes Humphrey came back into the room with a XL bucket of popcorn…with extra butter.

"So are we ready to start" Humphrey said as he sat down

"Yep" Terry said

With that being said Terry Atkins pressed play on his phone sitting down as the movie started and the girls cuddling up with him.

2 hours 30 minutes later…

Wednesday May 15, 2020

8:00pm

Boise High School Auditorium

Boise High School

Boise, Idaho

The last performance which was a duet just ended as the announcers came on stage.

"Wow that was an excellent and beautiful performance those two have my vote as finalists" the male announcer said

"But anyway let's move on shall we now another duet…these two are quite known and were saved for last by majority of the student council, give a round of applause to Terry Atkins and Humphrey Robinson!" Both announcers exclaimed

Terry and Humphrey walked out waving to the crowd as the two took their positions on stage…Terry up front while Humphrey stood 5 feet away to his right…

(Earned it by The Weekend~ Start

Sung by Terry Atkins and Humphrey Robinson)

You make it look like it's magic

Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you

I'm never confused

Hey, hey

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it

You know our love would be tragic

So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind

We live with no lies

Hey, hey

You're my favorite kind of night

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it

On that lonely night

You said it wouldn't be love

But we felt the rush

It made us believe it there was only us

Convinced we were broken inside, inside

I'm so used to being used

So I love when you call unexpected

Cause I hate when the moment's expected

So I'ma care for you, you, you

I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah

Cause girl you're perfect

You're always worth it

And you deserve it

The way you work it

Cause girl you earned it

Girl you earned it

When the song ended applause, whooping, and screaming cheers were heard throughout the auditorium as Humphrey Robinson and Terry Atkins took a bow as more applause filled the auditorium hearing things like _'ENCORE ENCORE', 'WE LOVE YOU TERRY AND HUMPHREY'_, and so on…The two announcers soon came on stage applauding for the two 16 year olds smiling widely.

"Just WOW…" one of the announcers said

"Now I see why these two WERE saved for last…I can really see the both of them as finalist 100 PERCENT!" the other announcer exclaimed

"Anything you two would like to say" said the female announcer

Terry stepped up.

"Hehe…Thank you…all of you, I can say I'm not in the talent contest to win but to have fun and show the crowd what me and friends can do" Terry said as another round of applause filled the auditorium

Terry stepped back as Humphrey stepped up to the mike.

"I can agree with my friend here…also I'm glad to know that the two us had a good time wowing the crowd, thank you all" Humphrey said smiling as applauding filled the auditorium

16 year old Terry and 16 year old Humphrey Robinson took a bow then walked back stage to their designated room walking in as Terry was tackled by 6 blurs…the girls were so so SO happy with their mate nuzzling him, their tails wagging happily as they all passionately kiss the 16 year old turning their kissing into a 2 to 3 minute make out session. Humphrey stood there smiling at the scene but also was kind of amused by the fact that Terry was now and probably having a good time.

"Okay mmmph…let me up girls" Terry said as Ashley pulled away

The girls let Terry up as they stared at the 16 year old with loving eyes, 36 year old Melody Atkins walked into the room ruffling Terry and Humphrey's hair much to the girls amusement since the two of them were pouting childishly.

"You two did good tonight" Melody said smiling

"Thanks" Terry and Humphrey said

"You're welcome" Melody said

After she said that Lisa came in with a clipboard with a sheet of paper on it handing it to Terry, as the 16 year old looked at the paper his eyes were slowly growing in size until they were the size of saucers.

"Dude what's up" Humphrey asked

Terry looked at Humphrey with wide eyes before handing him the clipboard, Humphrey skimmed the paper before looking at Melody with wide eyes.

"Oh my god" Humphrey said softly

"What's up" Luna asked

"We made finals but it's in two days" Terry said

"So you big eyed for something like that" Sapientia said

"No" Humphrey said

"Then what was it dear" Claire asked

"First prize is a brand new furnished apartment complete with the latest technology AND all utilities and rent are paid for 4 years!" Humphrey exclaimed

The girls and Melody looked at the paper before looking at Terry and Humphrey.

"Son…" Melody said

"Yes" Terry said

"Do your best…both of you" Melody said

Terry and Humphrey smiled before nodding, but after that Humphrey told Terry Atkins _'You can have the apartment'_ this caused Terry to look at Humphrey before he shook his hand.

"But why" Terry asked

Humphrey smirked.

"Because I have my own apartment already…no use in having two since I have bills and rent to pay every month" Humphrey said

Terry nodded in understanding as he looked at the girls who had a lustful glint in their eyes.

"So um mom…can we go home now" Terry asked

Melody nodded as she, Terry, and the girls walked out the room leaving Humphrey who was talking to Lisa, all of them were soon making the journey home pulling into the driveway 30 minutes later.

"Nanika ga uraniwa ni arimasu (There's something in the backyard)" Claire said

"Watashi mo sore o kagimasu (I smell it too)" Luna said

Melody quickly opened the door as a growl was heard from…inside the house, Star immediately got in front of Melody as well as the girls getting in front of Terry as another growl was heard. Terry looked around before slowly walking up the stairs looking at around until his eyes landed on a large, bulky shadow of a figure next to their shared room door…Shirayuri was no ordinary demon alpha wolf but instead a Burutoookami, her fur was as white as her name she has with sunburnt orange streaks in her fur, eyes a glowing sunburnt orange, muscles that flexed as she made small feverish movements, and 4 tails that wagged behind her. Terry let a gasp escape him as he stared at the bulky anthro wolf, F cup breast with a round butt which accommodated her body nicely.

**~Terry is you okay you got all- ~ Shiruba started but stopped**

Shiruba followed by everyone else looked at Shirayuri as the burutoookami bowed her head respectfully to her alpha.

**~Arufa (Alpha) ~ Shirayuri said respectfully**

"Um…not to ask or be rude but what kind of wolf are you" Terry asked

**~I my dear mate…is a burutoookami, us burutoookami is agile also VERY strong even though we have some serious muscle we utilize that into our packs' fighting style BUT we aren't as fast as the alpha wolves when it comes to running but anything else burutoookami can match them EXPECT strength ~ Shirayuri explained with a smile**

"So you're very strong, agile, but not as fast when it comes to high speed but make up for it in strength" Terry said

**~That's pretty much it~ Shirayuri said**

"Hmmm…" Terry said

**~What is it love~ Burrakurozu asked tilting her head**

**~He's thinking on something~ Shiruba said**

Terry stood there eyes closed in a thoughtful pose as his brain racked up ideas; he quickly opened his eyes snapping his fingers as he looked at Shiruba.

_**~Oh I see what you're thinking ~ Shiruba said in Terry's mind**_

Terry smiled then looked at Shiruba once again.

"Does the pack have branches" Terry asked

**~Are you talking about within the pack or what types ~ Shiruba said**

"Types" Terry said

**~Well…there are 4 branches to the pack…there's your Arufas (Alphas), Burutoookami (Brute wolves), Asashin (Assassins), and Terepashi nu yuza (Telepathy users) ~ Shiruba explained**

Terry nodded then walked downstairs motioning for his mother and the 7 anthro demon wolves to follow him, all of them were soon in the living room all eyes on Terry who was again in a thoughtful pose.

'_Okay so 4 types in the pack and so far there is…4 alphas, 1 assassin, 1 brute wolf, and 1 alpha female that's both a telepath and an alpha…hmmm' Terry thought as he looked up_

The 7 anthro wolves looked at their mate as he looked at them; Melody had long since gone to her room since she has work.

**~Terry… ~ they growled lovingly**

"What is it girls" Terry asked

The 7 anthro demon wolves growled lovingly as they all got up walking towards the 16 year old as Shiruba quickly got behind Terry pulling him into a kiss…Shiruba soon pulled away as the other wolves passionately kissed their mate each cuddling up to him after that.

**~Anata wa watashitachi ga ima made ita saiko no nakamadesu (You're the best mate we have ever had) ~ Runashadou said lovingly**

"I'm glad to have you all too…you care for me, protect me, and love me greatly…" Terry said smiling

The wolves smiled then nuzzled their mate lovingly before Shirayuri looked at the clock.

**~Terry it's 9:30pm you need your sleep ~ she said**

"Do I have too" Terry whined

The wolves giggled as Shirayuri picked up the 16 year old Terry Atkins who snuggled up to her but suddenly jumped out of her arms running into the kitchen and out the door. Terry hid himself in a bushes with flowers around it watching as the girls walked out on all fours sniffing around getting his scent, the 16 year old moved from the bushes but was spotted by Kuroi Yurei and Runashadou who smiled as Terry ran off towards that small patch of forest getting in a tree but was surprised with who he heard behind him.

**~Anata wa watashi kara tokuni…gggrrr…sono kantan ni watashitachi kara watashi no ai o kakusu koto ga dekimasen (You can't hide from us that easily my love…gggrrr…especially from me) ~ Kuroi Yurei whispered seductively into his ear**

Terry jumped from that tree to another tree as Shiruba's voice was heard in his head as well as seeing the others eyes as the glowed in the darkness Lavender, Azure Blue, Gold, Crystal blue, Hazel, Silver-blue, and Sunburnt orange…Terry looked around seeing as that the girls surrounded him, looking around again Terry then jumped down landing in a crouch then got up looking around seeing the wolves have now closed the gap as silently cursed seeing his planned out escape was halted before it really began.

'_Dammit…Shiruba is really using my thoughts to her advantage, well played…but what am I going to do I'm surrounded with no means of escaping' Terry thought_

As Terry's mind was racking up ideas and assessing the situation, Kuroi Yurei is an assassin in the shadows and with that plus her speed also agility she will not be easy to lose, Runashadou, Surtaraito, Burrakurozu, and Gorudenkiba are all alphas and will fight their prey when they fight back or just go for the kill, Shirayuri is a brute wolf so with her strength and someone as small 16 year old Terry Atkins he can easily be restrained with no resistance coming from him, and Shiruba is a telepath but also an alpha…she reads the thoughts of her prey and will fight if she has to.

'_Girls stick together…damn you Humphrey you were right on that' Terry thought _

Terry Atkins snapped out of his thoughts looking into the hazel eyes of Shiruba who had a grin on her face as her fangs shown themselves, the others were around him as well. Acting quickly Terry rolled under Shiruba legs as quick as he can got up running out the small forest towards the house as giggling could be heard behind him as he too laughed as he ran but wasn't watching where he was going tripping over a rock falling face onto the ground, the 7 anthro demon wolves got worried as they ran towards their mate.

**~Terry is you okay ~ Shiruba asked worriedly**

Terry groaned as he stood up shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Terry said

Terry took a step forward falling to the ground letting out a small scream at the pain in his left ankle.

**~You're hurt ~ Shiruba said picking him up**

The silver furred alpha female stood there ears down as she nuzzled the 16 year old dirty blonde teen apologizing for not keeping him out of harm's way.

"Don't apologize I wasn't watching where I was going and besides I was having a lot of fun tonight" Terry said smiling

The 7 anthro wolves nuzzled him lovingly as Shiruba carried Terry into the house closing and locking the door going upstairs to their shared room going in as Shiruba sat Terry down on the bed laying down at the foot of the bed using her butt as a prop for his ankle which got a blush from the 16 year old, it was 10:27pm by the time. Letting a yawn escape him Terry Atkins laid his head back on the pillow as each of the wolves gave him a kiss on the cheek before telling him goodnight as he did the same to them after that of them went to sleep…since Terry Atkins has school tomorrow.

* * *

**Alright here's the next chapter to TWDLS...I will update WDiH? as soon so don't worry but I will need help on names in that story for Humphrey's pups...**

**Furthermore~ **

**Burutoookami- Brute wolf**

**Shirayuri- White lily**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11~ Talent contest finals, Krystal Smith, Shooting, &amp; Heat

1 week later…

Friday May 21, 2020

6:00pm

Boise Taco Bell Arena

Boise, Idaho

It was finally here, The Spring Talent Contest finals were here…out of over 100 competitors only 25 have made it to finals. Sitting in a booth looking down as people by the hundreds going on thousands came in getting into their seats even as camera crews got things set up, 16 year old Terry Atkins and 16 year old Humphrey Robinson weren't expecting this MUCH attention not even the girls as they too look on with smiles but on the inside they were wide eyed shock. Turns out Shiruba find out they had another form other than the first or second but also a third that when they change they'll look like puppies; Terry calls them all puppy-chan much to the girls' disappointment and Melody, Cassie, and Humphrey's amusement. Currently Terry Atkins, the girls who were in their puppy forms, Melody Atkins, Cassie Garcia, and Humphrey Robinson were in the booth relaxing waiting for the finals to start which was in another 2 hours.

"Puppy-chan Shiruba" Terry cooed

**~Gggrrr…can you stop calling us that ~ Shiruba said **

"Hey…it isn't my fault you all are so cute this way" Terry said

The girls put a paw to their muzzles looking out the corner of their eyes as they giggled.

**~Well hmhmhm…~ Kuroi Yurei said giggling as her tails wagged**

**~I wonder… ~ Runashadou said**

"What is it Luna Shadow" Terry asked

The midnight black furred pup looked up at her mate walking towards him putting her front paws on his leg making the puppy eyed face, this broke almost everyone much to the other pups amusement.

**~Can I have a belwy wub pwease ~ Runashadou said cutely**

Taking this as a good opportunity the other pups ran up to their mate as they rolled over onto their backs legs spread **(Not that way…Damn pervs) **tails wagging. Terry Atkins reached down rubbing and scratching Runashadou's belly as a content whine escape her, her leg twitching but then started to kick at the air as the midnight furred pup moved around on the floor. After 3 minutes much to Runashadou's disappointment which came out in a pleading whine the 16 year old dirty blonde green eyed teen stopped.

**~I want more ~ she whined**

Terry smiled a reassuring smile at her; Terry then reached for Surtaraito and Gorudenkiba who let out a submissive whine much to Terry's amusement. The same result came out for the other pups since Shiruba and the others pleaded with their mate to continue.

"Papi-chanzu (Puppy-chans)" Terry said

The 7 fully grown demon wolves turned pups whined as they looked at the 16 year old with puppy wolf eyes.

"Maybe you should give them what they want son…" Melody gushed

Terry smiled shaking his head as he sat down on the floor motioning the wolf pups to come to him as they all nuzzled him lovingly. 16 year old Terry Atkins and his girls sat there in content as Melody, Humphrey, and Cassie chatted amongst themselves.

**~Watashitachi wa anata no teri o aishi (We love you Terry) ~ they said lovingly**

"Anata ni amarini mo on'nanoko ga daisuki (Love you too girls)" Terry said

1 hour 30 later…

Friday May 21, 2020

7:45pm

Boise Taco Bell Arena

Boise, Idaho

Just 15 minutes until Terry and Humphrey's performance, competition was fierce and some of the performances made the two doubts if they could win.

"Don't doubt yourselves" Claire said

"You two can do it" Luna and Star said

Terry and Humphrey looked up at the girls as they gave a reassuring smile, Shirayuri nuzzled them both.

"5 minutes" a female announcer said

Terry and Humphrey nodded.

"Knock them dead you two" Cassie said

"We will" Humphrey said

With that being said the two walked out the booth heading downstairs towards the stage just the announcers finished.

"And now for our final performance of the night…these two were saved best for last, give a scream for TTTTEEEERRRRRYYYY and HHHHUUUUUMMMPPPPHHHRRREEEYYY!" the announcers exclaimed

(Fall For Your Type- Jamie Foxx feat. Drake~ Start…Sung by Terry Atkins and Humphrey Robinson

[Terry]

Can I, can I save you from you

cause you know there's something missing

and that champagne you've been sippin's

not supposed to make you different all the time

it's starting to feel like the wrong thing to do girl

cause with all that recognition it gets hard for you to listen

to the things that I must say to make you mine

But live girl, have some fun girl, we'll be fine

trying to convince myself I've found one

making the mistake I never learned from

I swear I always fall for your type, yeah (for your type)

tell me why I always fall for your type (for your type)

I just can't explain this shit at all (fall for your type)

I just can't explain this shit at all (fall for your type)

(I believe in people like you)

[Terry]

So who am I to judge you on the past, girl

I bet there's a reason for it all

you say that you're nothing like the last girl

I just pray that you don't let me down right now

it's too late, I'm already yours

you just gotta promise me, hearts won't break

and end up like before

I swear I always fall for your type, yeah (for your type)

tell me why I always fall for your type (for your type)

[Humphrey]

Look, dress hanging off your shoulder, barely sober

telling me how you moving away and starting over

girl, quit playing you just drunk, you just saying shit

oh you dance, dance like how, like ballet and shit

oh, wait, no, I get it girl, I'm with it

I've been down this road before and yeah I skidded but forget it

damn, yeah, I wonder why I never learned my lesson

it's feeling like the second chance and it's the first impression

and I heard it's nothing new except for someone new

but how you supposed to find the one when anyone will come with you

talking to myself but I never listen,

cuz man it's been a while, and I swear that this ones different

that's why I'mma take you anywhere you wanna go

let you meet my friends so they can lecture me again about

how reckless I have been

and I'm slowly running out of all the time that I invest in

making all the same mistakes

and I'm just trying to correct it and I fall...

[Terry]

I swear I always fall for your type, for your type

tell me why I always fall for your type, for your type

I just can't explain this shit at all (fall for your type)

I just can't explain this shit at all (fall for your type)

(I believe in people like you)

As the music died down the crowd started to roar, clap, and jump as the two 16 year olds took a bow before walking off the stage as the people in the stands burst into another round of applause, when the two teens got to their booth everyone in there embraced them.

"That was a killer performance you two" Melody said

"Thanks" Terry and Humphrey said happily

16 year old Terry Atkins was pulled from everyone else being pulled into a kiss by a girl Terry didn't recognize, when the girl pulled away at that instant Terry saw white wolf ears and 4 white tails wagging a mile a minute.

"Anata wa shiroi yuri no ningendesu (You're white lily's human)" Terry said

Everyone turned their attention towards Terry and the mystery girl.

"Watashinamaeha kurisutaru Sumisudesu (My name is Krystal Smith)" she said smiling

Krystal Smith in Terry's opinion…sexy as hell but he never plays favorite since all the girls are sexy, Krystal has orange hair, white grey eyes, a nice well toned body packing with muscle **(Not too much) **with large DD going on E cup breast, a well rounded ass, and standing at a height of 6'4….making the 16 year old the tallest out of everyone in the booth as well as the strongest but another thing was that due to her height Terry was at her breast with his height of 5'11. Everyone in the booth got silent after that especially Terry who just stood there as Krystal walked towards the teen who had to keep himself from getting a boner and a nosebleed due to the fact that Krystal was naked.

"Shirayuri has told me so much about you" Krystal said

"Um…we'll be outside if you need us Terry" Cassie said

Terry nodded but didn't look back at them as Melody, Humphrey, and Cassie walked out the room closing the door behind them. Seeing the opportunity Krystal stalked up towards her mate pressing her breast against his head grinding her body on his, growling lustfully.

"I want you so badly" Krystal said sexually

Terry looked at the other girls seeing the same glint he sees in Krystal's eyes; silently cursing he backed away from the girls that seem to have their clothes off in mere seconds.

"Ggggrrrr…" they growled lowly

The 7 hanyous stalked up towards their mate as their wolves tried to reel them back into control of their instincts…and those instincts were currently screaming **'MARK OUR MATE'**, 16 year old Terry Atkins was against the wall as a certain unforgotten memory came up to the front of his mind.

"No please don't do this" Terry said nervously

His plea fell on deaf ears…Terry then thought of another thing but with he thought made him inwardly cringe; finally making up his mind the 16 dirty blonde green eyed teen reared back slapping each of the girls snapping them out of their trances.

"Um why are we naked…and wet" Claire asked as she felt down there

The 7 girls looked at Terry who was looking at them with big eyes.

"Oh no…we almost raped him" Luna said softly

The girls looked down in sadness then put their clothes back on expect for Krystal that let Shiryuri take back over being in her puppy form, after the girls got their clothes on shots rang out in the hallway as screams could be heard. Opening the door Claire and Valkirey looked out going wide eyed as Terry looked pushing past them.

"MOM, HUMPHREY, CASSIE" Terry yelled

Terry got in front of them as 4 familiar faces came into view, holding assault rifles aiming them at the 16 year old who glared at the 4 poachers.

"Well well well what do we have here…?" Frank said

"Looks like that brat from the forest" Aaron sneered

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BASTARDS DO THIS…THESE 3 HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT HAPPENED BACK THEN" Terry screamed

"WILL YOU CAN IT" Nicholas yelled as he hit Terry with the butt of his rifle

The girls looked on in horror as the wolves in them demanded their blood and for to be dead at their feet, the wolves begged their humans to let them take over and deal with the 4 poachers.

_**~THEY HURT OUR MATE ~ Runashadou snarled**_

_**~Let us take over so we can show them not to EVER hurt our mate or his friends and family ~ Shiruba growled menacingly**_

_**~GGGGRRRRR… ~ the others growled menacingly**_

Back to Terry who protectively stood in front of his mother and friends, the 4 poachers like their last encounter laughed at him aiming their rifles at the teen but stopped when they heard a growl…a DEEP powerful menacing growl. The wolves took over and were now in their demon forms, power swirling around them as they stood in front of their mate protectively glaring at the poachers that now and already soiled themselves...the 7 demon wolves howled out then stopped baring their fangs as another deep menacing growl escaped them.

**~You…BASTARDS ~ Burrakurozu said shaking**

All of the wolves were shaking with rage that flowed through their veins like fire, wanting to satisfy a tiny ounce of their bloodlust the 7 demon wolves lunged at the poachers…it was all bad for Samuel and the others as the wolves tore them all to shreds **(Not like that but you should visualize the picture of 4 bloody mangled bodies…but the poachers are still alive just barely)** being completely satisfied with their work the 7 wolves walked away back to their mate who was tending to his mother since the other two been cared for already, the 7 demon wolves changed back to their puppy forms letting a whine escape them as they licked nuzzled, and nudged the three unconscious people before them just as paramedics arrived.

"Oh my god…" one said looking wide eyed

"Charlie go get some of the officers…" one said

"On it" Charlie said

"Beck can you help me tend to these three here" he said

Beck nodded as he walked over to the medics kneeling by Melody who was still unconscious.

"Explain what happened…the names John by the way" John said

"Okay okay…me and these pups you see were playing around in our booth while my mother and 2 friends stood outside conversing amongst themselves, after that shots rang out and that's when I ran out seeing 4 men…they shot them for no reason" Terry explained

John nodded just the police officers and a detective came on to the scene…that detective being Sherry Kane.

"Terry…" Sherry said surprised

"Detective Kane" Terry said

Sherry put her hands on her hips as she stood there smiling at the blonde.

"I'm surprised at the scene I've came out to and those poachers right there are wanted by the FBI…" Sherry said

"Son…" Melody whispered

Terry looked over at his mom who was still on the ground by had a gauze on her stomach…16 year old Terry Atkins went wide as Melody coughed up blood.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO" John yelled

John, Charlie, and Beck grabbed Humphrey, Cassie, and Melody in a quick succession putting them on stretchers running them towards the EMT helicopter.

"TERRY" Sherry yelled over the winds

"YEAH" Terry yelled

"I'LL TAKE YOU AND THE PUPS UP THERE COME ON THE COPTER HAS TO GO" Sherry yelled

Sherry and Terry ran off just as the medic copter lifted off, the two got to Sherry's car which was a 2020 Ferrari 458 Italia with police lights. The car in question started up a soft growl coming from it.

"What are you waiting for get in" Sherry said

Terry got along with the pup turned demon wolves, after getting buckled up Sherry put the car in drive and punched it…

15 minutes later…

Boise Idaho Memorial Hospital

Friday May 21, 2020

10:30pm

Boise, Idaho

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep

That all that was heard, three heart monitors and steady breaths from the three people occupying the hospital beds 16 year old Humphrey Robinson, 16 year old Cassie Garcia, and 36 year old Melody Atkins. Terry Atkins and Sherry Kane along with the 7 demon wolf pups sat there in silence not a word was said between them, they just watched the their friends as they slept.

"I…I should've stood out there with them, then none of this would've happened" Terry said sadly

"Don't talk like that Terry…" Sherry said

The girls whined as they each nuzzled the 16 year old comforting him.

'_Knock knock knock'_

"Can I come in" John said through the door

Terry got opening the door as John, Charlie, and Beck came in…John was holding a clipboard while Charlie and Beck checked Melody, Humphrey, and Cassie over. The girls gave a whining bark as they looked at Terry.

"Ya hungry" Terry asked

_**~Yes we are ~ Shiruba whined in mind**_

Terry smiled a genuine smile, where which brings smiles to everyone's faces.

"Beck right" Terry asked

"Yes what's up" Beck said

"Can you lead me and the pups to the cafeteria" Terry asked smiling

Beck nodded happy that Terry's attitude took a complete turnaround even the pups that their tails were wagging furiously.

"Well…I see the pups you have with you must really be hungry" John said chuckling

Shiruba barked.

12 minutes later…

BIMH Cafeteria

Terry and Beck sat there with other doctors and patients who gushed at the sight before them, Shiruba, Runashadou, Burrakurozu, Gorudenkiba, Shirayuri, Kuroi Yurei, and Surtaraito were playing around with some kids or with each other occasionally playing with Terry or Beck mainly loving it when a kid but especially Terry who would rub or scratch their bellies…All things soon stopped when John and Charlie ran in the cafeteria.

"Terry…"Charlie panted

"What is-" Terry started but was cut off

"Just come on" John said quickly

Terry whistled getting the pups attention as they ran towards the 16 year old, some of the kids protested while others were silent. Terry, John, Charlie, and the 7 full grown demon wolf turned pups ran to the elevator, after getting to the admitted patients floor going in room 406 where upon entering Terry embraced his mother who was caught off guard at the suddenly embrace but found that it was her son…wrapping her arms around her son in a full motherly hug Melody Atkins sat up comforting her son as he cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh shhh…Sore wa daijobudesu daijobu muskodesu… (Shh shh…It's okay son it's okay…)" Melody cooed

Terry hugged his mother tighter then looked up as Melody kissed his forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet son…you can count on that" Melody said

"Watashi wa anata ga daijobuda dakede ureshidesu (I'm just glad you're okay)" Terry said softly

The girls did another whining bark as they pawed at the sheets of the hospital bed, Humphrey and Cassie couldn't help but laugh. Terry sniffled as he wiped his face letting out a chuckle as the girls tried to get on Melody's hospital bed being unsuccessful, letting a whine escape them everyone laughed much to the girls' disappointment but then were surprised when Terry hugged all of them close to him before setting the 7 pups on Melody's bed.

_**~Thank you love muffin ~ Shiruba said lovingly in his mind**_

Terry smiled then looked at Humphrey and Cassie who smiled at the 16 year old dirty blonde green eyed teen, John and Beck didn't want to break up this moment but they had to.

"Terry…Ms. Kane, we need to let all of them get some sleep" John said

Nodding Terry Atkins, detective Sherry Kane, and the 7 wolf demon pups got up terry telling his mother and friends he'll come visit tomorrow also bringing his puppy-chans along.

"Um…John" Terry said

"What is it Terry" John asked

"How long will my mom and friends stay here" Terry asked

"4 days…you can come visit them on May 25, 2020 I'd say around 2:00pm they'll be in recovery at the time" John said

"Alright" Terry said

"ALSO" Beck said

"5…4…3…2…1" Charlie said

Terry's phone rang…pulling his phone out he saw that it was Selena calling.

"Hello" Terry said walking out the room

2 minutes later…

"HOLY FREAKING-…you serious, ARE YOU SERIOUS…OH MY GGGGOOOOODDD" Terry yelled happily

"Hahahaha…told ya his reaction would be priceless" Charlie said laughing

After that was said 16 year old Terry Atkins walked in the room with a face splitting grin.

"So what was the call about" Beck asked chuckling

Reaching into his pocket Terry pulled out a set of keys, his grin only widen as the 7 full grown now pup wolf demons went wide eyed but then that left their faces as Shiruba told them what their mate was so happy about.

"Selena just called informing me that I and Humphrey won the finals, a check for $5,000 and a fully furnished, all utilities and rent paid for up to 4 years house like apartment…I was also told that all my stuff has been moved there by a moving crew" Terry explained with a smile

"Where is it located" John asked

"Last building on the block next to the forest" Terry said

"Seems like a nice setting seeing that you have 7 wolf pups with you" Charlie said

"Yeah" Terry said

"Terry let's go…I want to see your apartment myself" Sherry said

With that being said Terry Atkins ran out the room with the pups and Sherry Kane following.

"Terry slow down" Sherry said giggling

She had to admit out of all the people she's met Terry is a favorite…

By the time Sherry caught up to Terry he and the pups were waiting by the car but the excited 16 year old was all giddy and smiling so big it made Sherry giggle because of his look.

"Come on Sherry" Terry whined

"Hahahaha…okay okay keep your pants on" Sherry said giggling

1 hour later…

Cascade Apartment &amp; Condos Complex

Friday May 22, 2020

12:35am

Valley, Idaho

"This is one" Terry started

"Amazing apartment" Sherry finished

The pups were in awe as well but also sniffing around the apartment occasionally barking in approval of something they came across.

"I'll come by to get you May 25, 2020 at 2:00pm alright" Sherry said snapping out of her trance

"Yeah yeah sure" Terry said looking at the 80" TV

Detective Kane giggled at the 16 year old then left the apartment heading back to Boise leaving Terry who stood stock still eyes big as saucers.

**~Terry…TERRY ~ Shiruba yelled**

Terry snapped out of his trances looking at the wolves as they were now in their second forms looking at him. Just as that was happening the girls eyes went from their original colors to a dark purple pink before going back to their own colors.

'_Is my mind playing tricks on me or am I just seeing things' Terry thought_

With that thought in mind the 16 year old saw that the wolves nipples became erect, and a very arousing scent entered his nose as the 7 anthro demon wolves' tails fanned the smell around the living room. Instantly recognizing _'that' _smell Terry covered his mouth and nose taking a step back as the wolves took a stalking step forward their eyes never leaving his eyes, the 16 year old looked around the room seeing that the backdoor was in the kitchen.

**~Terry-kun… ~ Runashadou said in a low seductive husky tone**

Terry shivered at the tone the midnight black anthro demon wolf used, the staring contest still going on…the silence to the girls was nerve wrecking as they wanted to get rid of this heat but also satisfy their mate.

They all took a step forward.

Terry stepped back as he swallowed a lump in his throat, the wolves covered the distance only standing mere inches as their instincts screamed at them to **'MARK OUR MATE'**. Following their instincts all 7 of them stalked up to the 16 year old their dark purple pink eyes glazing over as the scent they were emitting seem to only intensify.

'_I really don't want to know what their thinking about' Terry thought _

16 year old Terry Atkins stepped back to the front door but then felt something warm and fuzzy, praying that it's something else Terry looked back only to go pale in the face seeing that it was Burrakurozu…quickly jumping back the 16 year old ran into the kitchen towards the automatic sliding door that opened as soon as he was near it. As he looked back he didn't see Kuroi Yurei in front of him as he looked forward.

'_WHAM'_

Terry was now face first enveloped by Kuroi Yurei's furry mounds, the 16 year old pulled himself out of their as Gorudenkiba lunged at him, dodging the tackle Gorudenkiba tackled Kuroi Yurei to the ground looking down not seeing their mate in their arms the two growled as well as the others their heat only happening to get worse but the second after all 7 of them had their _'fantasies'_ about the blonde 16 year old.

**~Oh come on now love muffin…we just to please you ~ Shiruba said seductively**

Terry ran off towards the forest soon jumping into a tree straining his body to cover the distance that he wasn't gaining as the wolves covered that distance Kuroi Yurei in the lead her eyes not leaving her mate who by then was in a panic going wide eyed seeing that the eclipse black horny assassin was right beside him reaching at him. Yet again not watching where he was going Terry landed on a loose branch causing it to break as he fell to the ground landing on the same ankle he sprang letting out a grunt, the 7 anthro demon wolves landed in front of their mate who was backing away using his hands. Finally seeing opportunity the wolves pounces the deer all of their instincts running wild, **'MARK OUR MATE', 'SATISFY HIM', 'BEAR HIS PUPS'…**

16 year old Terry Atkins got in a fetal position as the wolves were just centimeters away from him, _'those'_ memories coming up to the forefront of his mind causing tears to well up in his eyes.

"P-p-please d-don't do t-t-this" Terry stammered

His plea fell on deaf ears…the wolves continued their advance; the 16 year backed away more his eyes filled with fear and tears streamed down his face. Terry backed into someone again; looking back he saw it was Shirayuri. The burutoookami hugged the teen from behind breast on his back licking his collarbone all while wrapping her legs around his waist holding him in place, seeing that no resistance could be made 16 year old Terry Atkins looked down as he started to cry shaking like a leaf in the wind on an autumn day. Not seeing that their mate was satisfied with what they were doing the 7 anthro demon wolves double their efforts to bring their mate satisfaction and bearing his pups. Just as Shiruba was about to mark the 16 year old the silver furred alpha female stopped in her tracks as her eyes went back to dark hazel, as well as azure blue, dark lavender, golden, ocean blue, silver-blue, and sun burnt orange…going wide eyed as they all backed away from their mate in fear of rejection for almost raping the 16 year old AGAIN, they all whimpered then raised their muzzles to the sky howling out their sadness and anger as tears streamed down their muzzles.

**~AAAARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ Shiruba howled**

**~OOOOOOOOOOOOOO ~ the others howled**

Stopping their howling all of them looked over at Terry who was looking at them tears still streaming down his face, shaking as he sobbed, clothes torn and dirty from him running as well as a wet spot on his pants. The wolves' ears went down as they backed away in fear of his gaze, another chorus of whines and whimpers escaping them their hearts ached threatening to just shatter in millions of pieces.

**~W-w-we're s-s-sorry ~ Shiruba stammered as she cried**

The 7 anthro demon wolves cried their hair covering their faces as they shook like wolves that just sat out in a blizzard, thoughts clouded their minds most of being scenarios that played out with their mate vanishing from their lives forever. Other thoughts being that they raped him and he rejects them all but not before causing them pain…that made all of the wolves howl out their sadness again. Looking over at Terry the wolves saw that he was sleeping, getting up wiping their faces Surtaraito was the first to walk up as she picked up the 16 year old choking back a sob as she saw that Terry's faces had no smile. Shiruba then started the journey back to the apartment via tree jumping, when all of them made it their Shiruba and Surtaraito took Terry to their shared room laying him in bed tucking him in…all of them each gave the boy a kiss on the forehead and a lovingly nuzzle before sulking out the room going across the hall walking in as the room glowed silver then the light died down showing symbols for **prison (****刑務所****)**it was then and there that all of them would be there for 5 days unless their mate breaks the seal by wanting them to come out the room…the wolves had 5 days worth of food, water, and clothes for their humans.

Silence. That's all that was…

**~Why…why did we have to let over instincts cloud our minds ~ Kuroi Yurei said angrily**

**~If we- ~ Runashadou started but was cut off by Kuroi Yurei**

**~Ie…sore wa wareware wa hotondo futatabi teri-kun o reipu shi subete no watashitachi no shogaidesu (No…it's all our faults that we almost raped Terry-kun again ~ Kuroi Yurei said with a whimper **

With that the eclipse black demon wolf broke down right there…

**~HE'S SO KIND, LOVING, AND PURE…THE BEST MATE WE EVER HAD AND WE MAY LOSE HIM ~ Kuroi Yurei screamed **

Shiruba embrace Kuroi Yurei as well as the others who felt what she felt tears streaming their muzzles, eyes red and puffy from crying so much, and hearts aching with sadness, anger, an empty feeling…None of them couldn't help but feel like dirt beneath someone's feet and feel like shit for forcing themselves on their mate when they could've simply waited til' he was ready or asked before letting their instincts cloud their minds…it was their heat that prevented them from doing so only wanting to satisfy their mate and give him a night to remember but also relieving themselves of their heat SINCE it was their first heat cycle. In their shared room across the hall 16 year old Terry Atkins was feeling emptiness in his heart…why? Even though the girls did what they did the teen couldn't help but long for all of them to be with him now, Terry Atkins NEVER held a grudge or been mad at the girls of course he snapped at them but he felt like shit when he did that to them and from what just happened earlier he was scared yes…but it WAS the spring going on summer so summing it up…

'_So that's why their humans acted the way they acted when they were at the stadium and like what just happened earlier when their eyes changed…also when they WERE extremely horny, BUT I love all of them with all my heart and if I must sacrifice my very virginity to help them then I WILL HELP THEM!' Terry thought with a new found determination _

With that thought in mind the 16 year old got out of bed walking out the room but was force back by a barrier, seeing the kanji for prison **(****刑務所****)**on the door as well as note on the floor. Picking up the note the 16 year old started to read…

_**I feel that you probably want to help us with our 'problem' baby but WE want to wait…all of us in here feel like shit, we're angry at ourselves, we're horny as fuck, and we're feeling lonely my dear mate…we've been with A LOT of men in a span of over 10,000 years saving ourselves for that one loving, kind, trustworthy, and pure soul of a man we want as our mate that the pack will cherish, love, protect, care for…FOR LIFE.**_

_**We will give our lives to protect you and your family, we love you very much my dear mate…we really do. **_

_**We're sorry for doing what we did baby, come to find out we're in heat and our very first one at that so if you ever let us out before the 5 days are up we may just actually succeed in raping you…hehe, the other members that'll come in the future will be loving you all the same. **_

_**Like you dear we're ALL virgins…here's a tip us demon wolves as from what we were all told or what your kind believes…our instincts guide us so during that time when we have you hmhmhmhm…Just prepare gggggggrrrrrrrr…for the ride of your LIFE!**_

_**We all love you with all our fiber and beings love muffin and I hope you understand what we want to do Terry-kun, **_

_**With love, hugs, and kisses**_

_**Your girls **_

Terry put a hand on the barrier while putting the note in his pocket as he felt 7 known presences in his mind the main being Shiruba's.

'_I love you…all of you' Terry thought lovingly_

With that 16 year old Terry Atkins walked back into their shared room getting in closing his eyes going to sleep.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter to TWDLS**

**Terry: By god man this is your longest chapter yet!**

**Shiruba: With some good detail**

**Me: So did I honestly do good**

_**SMACK!**_

**Me: OOOWWW...what was that for?**

**Burrakurozu: Because for 2...you know what make that 7!**

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK...SMACK!**_

**Me: OKAY SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!**

**Surtaraito and Runashadou: THAT'S for not updating this story**

**Me: I'm sorry guys**

**Terry: It's cool dude just update earlier**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12~ Breaking the seal, Something's you need to know, &amp; Confronted by snakes

3 days later…

May 24, 2020

11:07am

Terry's apartment

Valley, Idaho

Another quiet morning…that is what 16 year old Terry Atkins has been going through for 3 days ever since Shiruba put that prison seal on the door and yet the girls doesn't want him to break the seal knowing that all of them long to touch one another, hear one another, and see one another…it was a struggle that each of them faced. In that sealed off room across the hall 7 anthro demon wolves sat in a circle in complete silence with an occasional whimper escaping one of them or one of them reaching down towards their leaking vulvas only to be stopped by a thought or Shiruba who was already reading their thoughts but was also deep into her own thoughts, it was at one point that all of them snapped for a short moment letting their instincts run wild but after calming down the 7 anthro demon wolves were doing other things to keep themselves occupied and their minds off mating or even…their beloved mate Terry Atkins.

**~Mmm…Terry ~ Sarturaito moaned**

Well they were keeping their minds off expect Sarturaito who was currently fantasizing about a certain 16 year old as she masturbated. Walking over towards the white furred alpha Shiruba simply smacked her in the back of her head looking down at her as Surtaraito rubbed the back of her head ears and head down.

**~Watashi wa moshiwakearimasen arufadesu (I am sorry alpha) ~ Sarturaito said respectfully**

Shiruba nodded and walked back over towards a desk sitting down in the chair continuing to draw what looked to be a battle between wolves and snakes…

**~Watashi wa teri ga koko o nozomimasu (I wish Terry was here) ~ Runashadou whined**

A chorus of whines followed that one sentence, all of them wanted to touch, hear, and see their beloved mate but they wanted to wait instead of going too fast and risk scaring him or being rejected even though the 7 anthro demon wolves are very horny at this point. Shiruba was at her boiling point…

**~THAT'S IT ~ she screamed**

Shiruba was horny and pissed…pissed because she made the seal but wanted to wait 5 days to mellow out and let their heat dissipate. Getting up the silver furred alpha female walked up to the seal the kanji for release **(****リリース****) **appearing in her hand as she walked over towards the door as the prison seal showed itself but had to stop as Shirayuri, Gorudenkiba, and Burrakurozu stood in front of the door…

**~Arufa sore o shinaide kudasai (Please don't do it alpha) ~ Burrakurozu said**

Shiruba let her paw drop before letting a whine escape her as she stood there her thoughts all over her mind some being _what ifs_ or _don't do it_ while some being _take what's yours_ or _break the seal, _grabbing her head in her paws Shiruba tried to get her thoughts sorted out in her mind. Whining once more she looked up at the others looking down at the paw as it showed the kanji for release once more before dropping her paw again closing her eyes, while the others looked on a growl came up in her throat but didn't come out as another came up it escaped sounding…hungry.

**~Ggggrrrr ~ Shiruba growled**

Looking up and around Shiruba's eyes glazed over as she walked towards Shirayuri as yet another growl escaped her this one being louder, dropping onto all fours Shiruba lunged at Shirayuri pinning her down holding her arms above her head her purple pink eyes staring into sunburnt orange. Shirayuri grabbed Shiruba's shoulders moving her away as the silver furred alpha female reached down trying to grab something growling as she couldn't.

**~Sorekara sunappu (Snap out of it) ~ Shirayuri said quickly**

Shiruba struggled as Shirayuri held her the others watching on, after a few minutes Shiruba stopped moving before grabbing Shirayuri's paw.

**~Let me go ~ Shiruba said calmly**

Shirayuri let the silver furred alpha female go standing up walking towards the desk sitting down letting out a shaky sigh…she lost control, letting dirty lustful thoughts cloud her mind just moments ago.

**~Do…do you all want to get out of here ~ Shiruba asked looking between them**

Runashadou, Gorudenkiba, Burrakurozu, Shirayuri, Surtaraito, and Kuroi Yurei shook their heads no but in their minds they were all saying yes, Shiruba knew that being in heat was good but also bad at the same time in a way it frustrated her as well as the others. Downstairs in the living room Terry Atkins was sitting at the keyboard at war with his own thoughts, some bringing him to wanting to go and break the seal while others were being scenarios playing back to back being what ifs…turns out the seal even had to where the girls can hear him and sense the emotion he was feeling and play his thoughts out loud for them to hear…

The empty feeling was getting worse with each passing second, minute, and HOUR…he wanted to do what the girls told them but he just couldn't stop thinking about them, taking a deep breath Terry Atkins grabbed his keyboard walking upstairs sitting it down in between their shared room and the room the girls were in and started to play a song how listen to on the radio in piano. It was called Mirror Maru by Cashmere Cat.

3 minutes later…

As the 16 year old finished up the song he heard sniffling from behind the door realizing they were crying but not in sadness but in joy, even though the girls couldn't see him they can sense his emotions and hear him. Later on at around 1:30pm the girls were sleeping in a pile while Terry was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich, his friends having left not too long ago saying they are going to be back tomorrow to chill. As he sat there Terry grabbed the remote turning off the TV walking out the living into the kitchen plate in hand putting it in the sink washed it off then put it away, the 16 year old teen walked upstairs as he clenched his fist walking over to the door opening his left hand as the kanji for release showed itself.

"Keimusho shiruririsu! (Prison seal release!)" Terry exclaimed

As the two seals made contact there was a bright flash of light that quickly died down, the 16 year old dirty blonde teen moved his hands from in front of his eyes seeing the door was cracked a bit letting him see the sleeping forms of the wolves. As quietly as he could 16 year old Terry Atkins tip toed into the room but before he could get halfway in the door a low growl was heard, walking in more three more low growls were heard.

"Ne, sore wa watashi ni teri odesu (Hey it's me Terry)" Terry said as the growling stopped

This confuse the wolves for a moment but then they smelled the air getting their mates scent as their tails started to wag a mile a minute, Looking up standing there at the door looking at them was there mate Terry Atkins.

**~Y-You break the seal ~ Shiruba stammered**

"Watashi wa mohay a hanarete anata no subetekara sa rete toru koto ga dekimasendeshita (I couldn't away from you all any longer)" Terry said softly

The 7 anthro demon wolves let their humans take over; Terry looked away with a blush seeing that the girls had no clothes on. Shaking his head the 16 year old looked at the girl with a smile opening his arms the girls ran up to him cuddling up to him nuzzling his chest lovingly as they all sat there in silence, their wolves didn't think Terry would break the seal just to be with them…

"Naze (Why)" Ashley asked softly

"Because I really wanted to be with you all…even though y'all probably want to do it and relieve yourselves" Terry said

"Shikashi, wareware wa anata ga akachan o machitakiattedesu (But we wanted you to wait baby)" Luna said softly

"I know I know" Terry said

Even though it was the afternoon the girls had the shades down on the windows so that no light could get in the room…Terry didn't care as long as he would be with his girls, it was currently 1:47pm at the time. Terry couldn't see around the room but he could see that faint glow in the girls' eyes.

"Did I already tell how beautiful you are" Terry asked

The girls giggled softly as they moved closer to the 16 year old who just sat there in content not knowing that two hands were easing down towards his waist. It was Claire and Krystal's bodies on autopilot as their vulvas started to leak whilethe arousing aroma left them, the two of them wanted it and they wanted it NOW…Terry got confuse as the girls suddenly moved in on him seeing their eyes in the darkness as they changed to purple pink, a few low lust filled growls were heard as he started to move away but was tackled to the ground by the girls staring up at them as they stared back at him forest green staring into purple pink but now he was confuse as he stared into their eyes he saw lust but there was also, love, passion, and trust…Claire, Luna, Star, Valkirey, Sapientia, Ashley, and Krystal looked at their mate before giving him a lovingly nuzzle.

"Watashitachi no heya ni ikou (Let's go to our room)" Claire whispered as she nipped at his ear

With that being said 16 year old Terry Atkins got up walking out the room as the girls quickly followed behind him soon tackling Terry before he could sit down on the bed…

"Wait wait wait…it has to be one at a time" Terry said nervously

Terry looked at the girls who stared at him before letting a whine escape them as they eyes dilated doing a puppy eyes face….Terry looked away, he was really nervous since it was his first time doing this but the 16 year old felt a hand cup his face as his eyes were now staring into a pair of purple pink eyes that showed reassurance.

"Tada aisuru makkusu… (Just relax dear…)" Claire said lovingly

"B-b-but-"Terry started but was cut off by a low growl

Claire stop growling then nuzzled Terry lightly nipping at his ear before licking his collarbone as another growl came up in her throat, she was really wanting to mark him right now but couldn't since she didn't want to go too fast. 16 year old Terry Atkins laid their all fidgety feeling new emotions he never felt before as he shook under Claire who was lost in her own state of euphoria as he felt her mate's body inhaling his scent letting out a small moan then going back to either kissing or licking his body as Terry fidgeted under Claire, after 10 minutes Terry let out a small moan. At that instant the girls stripped Terry of his clothes leaving him in his boxers in which it had a high tent pitched just threatening to rip the last little fabric of clothing. Sitting on his stomach Claire Rickson leaned down kissing Terry passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands making their way to Claire's waist, the kiss they were currently sharing soon got heated as the two added tongue into the mix but after 1 minute it became in a way…feral.

"Grrr…" Claire growled as she nipped at Terry's bottom lip

16 year old Terry Atkins pulled away from Claire breathing heavily as the two came down from the pleasure they received from the kiss, silence soon followed other than Terry's breathing as he calmed himself down. Looking up at Claire once more he got confused as to why she had a grin that threatened to split her face as she got off the still confused 16 year old teen, as the silence carried on the eyes that glowed in the darkness as well as the white grins or smiles that followed them were all aimed towards Terry who at this point was about to ask what's wrong. Going wide at the now new realization upon feeling a slight tug at the waistband of his boxers, this was really going to happen…this is no longer a dream or some illusion.

'_No turning back after this' Terry thought_

Now with that in his mind Terry started to shiver slightly making a move to get out of bed but a sudden weight on his stomach as well as a small notable growl made Terry looked up only to stare in the face of Ashley who just stared back into Terry's forest green eyes. He started to shiver more moving his body trying to escape the inevitable only to get another growl that pretty much said _'Move again or we won't be so nice' _that caused Terry to gulp as he stopped shivering looking left then right.

"I'm sorry…I'm just nervous" Terry said softly

The 7 hanyous looked at their mate before giving him another reassuring nuzzle, Claire moved Ashley off Terry reaching down and started to massage Terry's cock through his boxers causing Terry to gasp and twitch at the new feeling. Claire smiled then raise her other hand as her nails changed into claws, in one fluid motion she slashed Terry's boxers revealing a hard 8 ½ inch cock then made all the girls there drool as their vulvas got even wetter at the sight causing each of them to either gasp or let out a small moan escape them, moving down towards Terry's rod Claire skipped the foreplay positioning her wet leaking vulva over his cock making the descend…

5 hours later…

It was a few minutes over 6 as Terry who was being cuddled by 7 wolf demon hanyous having a smile on his face while the girls lay on him, in his mind he played what just occurred in last few hours but mainly how he pretty much tried to do something only for the girls to stop him or growl out in warning. Who know that wolf demon and their humans could be so possessive and vice versa in domination? That's what really confused Terry Atkins.

"Claire" Terry whispered

"Hmm" she hummed

"Didn't you tell me that Shiruba has to talk to me about some things?" Terry asked

"Hai akachan watashideshita (Yes baby I did)" Claire whispered

With that Claire shifted her position before letting Shiruba take over just as Terry rolled over looking into Shiruba's dark hazel eyes as she did the same to his forest green ones.

"So what did you want to talk to me about" Terry asked

Shiruba looked down then up before beginning…

**~Watashi wa, watashitachi ningen ga hikitsugu seru mae ni kore o tsutaeru no o wasurete watashitachiha watashitachi no ningen ni setsuzoku sa rete irunode, karera wa wareware ga kanjiru to, sono gyaku... Betsu no monodeari, wareware wanaito watashi wa wareware ga nai kagiri shihai sa reru no wa sukide wanai nani o imi suru ka o kanjimasudearu koto o sentaku shi, ketsuron ni ima, anata wa watashitachi no māku o motte iru koto o, pakku no nokori no bubun wa... Hayaku mo yosōijō ni tōchaku suru hitsuyō ga arimasu anata wa watashitachi ga anata no kanjō o kanjirudarou to keikoku shita koto ga watashitachi no māku o motte irunode... Watashitachiha Tobe ni yotte kahogo ni narudarou anata wa kanojo ga anata no yūjindenai kagiri, sorera o hanarete pusshu chikaku ni ima anata ga māku sa rete iru kotonode, moshi betsu no josei ga ikimasu. Watashitachiha, gen'in to naru ka, anata ga anata to issho ni gakkō ni watashitachi o toru baai watashitachiha koinu no keitaidearimasunode, shīn o sakusei suru hitsuyō wa arimasen. (I forgot to tell you this before letting our humans take over but since we're connected to our humans they feel what we feel and vice versa...another thing is, we don't and i mean don't like to be dominated unless we choose to be, and in conclusion now that you have our mark the rest of the pack should arrive sooner than expected also...since you have our mark we will feel your emotions and be warned...we'll be overprotective by tenfold now that you're marked so if another female goes near you pushed them away unless she is your friend. We don't want to cause or make a scene so we'll be in our puppy forms if you take us to school with you.) ~ Shiruba explained **

16 year old Terry Atkins looked at Shiruba who looked at him before reaching up and started to scratch behind her ear in response Shiruba growled lowly while nuzzling her head into his chest as he stopped.

_**~Don't say it dear…I'll wake the others and have them change into their puppy forms ~ Shiruba said with a grin**_

Terry narrowed his eyes as Shiruba's grin widen then shook his head getting out of bed walking towards the dresser putting on some boxers walking towards the bathroom.

'_Even though she's a telepath and the others have their own abilities…I can't deny that I am the luckiest teen in the United States of America, 7 out of 15 demon wolves with humans that are too sexy in both forms as well as being very beautiful' Terry thought as he walked in the bathroom_

As terry closed the door he heard several loving growls but soon feeling breast on his back soon looking back staring into silver-blue eyes, the 16 year old smiled as he leaned into Kuroi Yurei's embrace.

"How did you get in here without me knowing love" Terry asked

**~Watashi wa kage o kayotte iku koto ga dekiru, sore dake de chigatta terepoto no yona monodesu (I can go through shadows, it's like teleporting just differently) ~ Kuroi Yurei said**

"That's interesting" Terry said

Terry moved away from the assassin turning around looking at her soon kissing her then pulled away turning around once more sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"Now if you would excuse me dear I need to shower" Terry said

The 16 year old dirty blonde haired teen turned around and '_awww' _at the sight of puppy Kuroi Yurei pupils dilated sitting on her hind legs looking up at Terry who tried to resist but failed scooping up the black pup nuzzling her as she did the same.

"All you girls are cute as pups" Terry said softly

**~Watashi ga onegai shi taizai suru koto ga dekimasu (Can I stay please) ~ Kuroi Yurei asked cutely **

Terry smiled then nodded setting Kuroi Yurei on the floor as she happily hopped up and down her tail waging a mile a minute, barking happily but stopped looking back Terry who just chuckled lightly rubbing her head then looked hearing scratching on the door and whining that got a little loud by the second as well as the scratching on the door.

"Okay okay I'll let the rest of you in here calm down" Terry said

With that 16 year old Terry Atkins opened the door laughing as the others ran in tripping over one another as well as causing Terry to fall into the tub.

"Ooowww" Terry groaned

**~Moshiwakearimasenga teri (Sorry Terry-kun) ~ Shiruba said **

"It's okay dear" Terry said as he got up

Shiruba felt a wave of reassurance wash over her and the others, Terry smiled making the girls smile and nuzzle Terry…

"Want a belly rub" Terry asked

A chorus of happy yips or barks followed as each of the girls rolled over on their back as their tails wagged to &amp; fro, Even though they are deadly, dangerous demon wolves the girls absolutely love to get their belies rubbed or scratched by their beloved mate. The 7 pups where whining wanting their mate to continue but Terry looked away sitting down at the edge of the tub reaching towards one of the faucets turning on the hot water then the cold water after 3 minutes the tub was filled with semi hot water being satisfied with how it felt he flicked some of the water on the girls who narrowed their eyes.

"What? You girls do need a bath" Terry said

After grumbling a bit Terry picked up Burrakurozu as she squirmed and tried licking Terry's face…

1 hour 15 minutes later…

Taking the last of the demon wolf pups out the tub, that being Shiruba wrapping her in a towel setting her next to a heater along the wall by the dresser where the others lay sleeping soundly. Unwrapping the silver furred pup from the towel Terry threw the towel in the hamper by the closet walking out the room going downstairs just as there was a knock on the door, looking the camera he saw a couple girls. Upon opening the door Terry was tackled to the ground hearing a small hiss…looking up he was now staring into a pair a yellow eyes that belonged to a snake, its scales was a shiny red with blue patterns going down its back.

_**~Ah!...so you are Terry Atkins ~ it said**_

_**~We must get him to the cave…our leader be pleased to know we found her lost mate ~ the other said**_

Suddenly there was another voice this one being female just like the other two, but also having a voice full of authority.

_**~If you two would kindly hand him over to me ~ she said**_

The snake that was wrapped around Terry unwrapped itself as Terry got to look over the new snake that showed itself but this one was a snake that had arms with some muscle, a pair a large C cups with gold sash around her middle…along with having gold scales with what looked like scars showing that she was a warrior. The 16 year old looked just in time to see a of leaf green snake eyes looked at him with a look of lust, love, and a mischievous glint.

_**~I'm glad to finally have you ~ she whispered seductively**_

"Watashi wa sudeni maku sa rete kimashita (I've already been marked)" Terry said

Looking at Terry's neck the snake let out an angry hiss before setting the boy down then suddenly starting to change into a girl, she had long flowing brown hair, pale skin with leaf green eyes, this girl had large C cups with a small butt along a sword on her back.

"You just lucky that I don't just rape you and mark you as mine" the girl said grinning

With that as quick as they were there the two snakes and the girl were gone Terry walked back in the house closing and locking the door walking down the hall into the room just as the girls walked out in their anthro forms as they happily ran to their mate embracing him as well as also taking him to the floor. Terry looked up seeing the girls were looking up at him their tails still wagging smiles on their faces, 16 year old Terry Atkins smiled at the sight moving backwards only to chuckle when the girls followed laying on top of him each of them leaning forward licking him on the cheek. This action continued Terry quickly moved shooting off like a bullet to the room closing the door but was pushed back as the girls charged in growling playfully lunging at Terry who laughed as he ran into the living soon being tackled again as the girls laid staring at him just like before…Terry yet again moved only to hear a short playful growl looking he saw that when he moved Shiruba let out another playful growl nipping at his hand, Terry smiled then moved again as the girls did the same crawling up towards him pressing their breast on him. Terry grinned then raised his high hitting Runashadou on her ass getting a surprised yelp out of her of her as the 16 year old dirty blonde teen jumped up sitting down on the couch along with the girls sighing as he felt really warm from the girls cuddling up to him.

**~You really know how to turn us on don't cha ~ Runashadou said as Terry sat up**

Terry smiled as he leaned back closing his eyes sighing in content as well as the girls who sat there with their mate…but what no one knows is that there is three individuals in the small forest looking at the scene through the window…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter to TWDLS...**

**I am sorry for not updating the story school and work be getting in the way of me trying to keep things how I want to keep them, It's like those two things are trying to prevent me from getting my stories updated.**

**Terry~ took you long enough dude**

**Shiruba~ I agree**

**Me~ Seriously**

**Gorudenkiba~ You haven't the story in 24 days (grabs phone)**

**Me~ I'm sorry I haven't updated you all know I have to work**

**Burrakurozu~ That's not an excuse**

**Me~ is too**

**Burrakurozu~ is not**

**Me~ IS TOO**

**Burrakurozu~ IS NOT**

**Me~ ISSSS TOOOOO**

**Burrakurozu~ IS NOOOOT**

**Runashadou &amp; Surtaraito~ (Growls) WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT UP ALREADY**

**(Silence)****Me~ I am sorry**

**Burrakurozu~ No it's me that should apologize to you, I was the one that said you made up excuses**

**Me~ You I can't hold a grudge at no one or be mad at someone for long**

**(everyone laughs)**

**Terry~ Yeah that's true**

**Shiruba~ Let leave the readers to read a good story and quit wasting their time.**

**Me~ Well readers I have to go Read &amp; Review, Enjoy the story readers! (Runs off)**

**Terry~ Where's he going?**

**The wolves~ No idea Terry no idea**


End file.
